Doctors Say I'm the Illest
by redflop12
Summary: Pure fluff moments of Bechloe and their encounters with each other getting sick. Mostly just moments of Chloe trying not to laugh at how sickness collapses Beca's badass reputation. Includes fun interactions with other the other Bellas, particularly Beca's roommate Stacie, and Chloe's roommate Aubrey.
1. Badass Beca?

**Hey guys! This was just an idea I couldn't shake, and I thought it would make a cute story. Bechloe is so cute, and adding sickness and doting girlfriends into the mix makes for better stories! I also think that Beca and Stacie would make really great roommates, and wrote them to have a very playful-mean friendship. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

6.23pm

The third time in the last minute that Beca released a long, loud sigh from her seat at the library desk, Chloe forced her own pencil down and turned to look at her girlfriend. It took a few seconds for Beca to recognise the redhead staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You ok there?" Chloe asked, the tiniest hint of irritation creeping into her voice.

Chloe's last and hardest final was scheduled for the next morning. The two were in the library, much to Beca's dismay. She had tried to convince Chloe that the best thing to do now was to get good food and an early night's sleep but the redhead was adamant about cramming in more study. Beca didn't have another exam for a few days. Despite her desire to keep Chloe company in her stress, she was slowly losing her mind in the intensely quiet space.

Beca looked at Chloe with apologetic eyes and nodded, straightening herself up as she focused back on her laptop, trying to remain quiet. She knew she couldn't concentrate on studying, she hadn't felt great for the past few hours, so instead decided to work on her mixes as she plugged in her headphones.

Five minutes later and Chloe had once again forced her pencil down. Beca's incessant tapping of the keys to mix the songs at the perfect spot reverberated incredibly loudly in the silent study space. This time it took a lot longer for Beca to notice Chloe, having become so lost in the music. Chloe knew she was over stressed, but the longer it took for Beca to pay attention to her stare, the more she felt like the younger girl was intentionally trying to mess with her. When Beca did notice her, she immediately took off the headphones and shut off her music software, crossing out that distraction in her head. She sent a sheepish apologetic face to Chloe who just turned back to her work.

Beca didn't even last another five minutes before she shut her laptop down completely, needing to get out of there. She leaned in towards Chloe, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"I think I'm just going to go –"

"I think that's a good idea." Chloe replied straight away, cutting off the rest of Beca's sentence as she continued to stare at her book.

Beca forced back an eye roll, she knew Chloe was really stressed and decided to let it slide, not bothering to finish her sentence about needing to leave because she was feeling off. She quickly gathered her things, feeling worse for wear as the minutes drew on. Getting to her feet and leaning over to Chloe, she pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. If Chloe had leant her head into Beca's affection like she usually did she might have realised how much her girlfriend was burning up.

When Beca had exited the building, Chloe sighed and tried not to focus on her less than nice attitude towards Beca that afternoon. She didn't mean to get short with her, but this final was her hardest one yet. She focused back to her work, convinced that Beca understood her stressing out, and they would be back to their happy adventurous selves once her exam was finally over.

* * *

2.30am

"Beca? What did I say about throwing parties in here without me?" Stacie asked as she opened the door to their shared dorm to a sight and smell she did not expect at 2.30am.

With all of Beca's bedding thrown to the floor and the lingering smell of vomit in the air Stacie could have been right in her joking statement of walking into the aftermath of a party. However when she heard a small groan coming from the bathroom followed by the distinct sound of someone vomiting into a toilet bowl, she sought out the wellbeing of her roommate.

"You look like shit." She stated as she entered the bathroom, looking down at Beca who was in sweats, huddled over the toilet bowl. However her statement was followed by love, as she couched down behind Beca and gently tied her hair back, squeezing her shoulder before sitting on the floor against the shower.

Beca mumbled out a reply that somewhat sounded like "Dude, shut up," before heaving once again into the bowl.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

Beca groaned as she leant herself away from the toilet, resting her head against the cool bathroom tiled walls behind her. "Your guess is as good as mine. Been like this all evening till now."

"All evening? Why is there no redhead here fussing over you every time you move?"

"She's got her last final tomorrow. She was like next level Aubrey stressed this afternoon."

"Have you at least called her? You know she would want to know you were this sick."

Beca didn't reply, choosing to close her eyes and block out the light of the bathroom as she tried to hold the contents of her stomach in.

Stacie pressed on. "Beca, you should call Chloe."

Beca shook her head, immediately regretting the action as it surged on her headache. She took a few deep breaths. "No Stacie. It's fine, I'm ok really. Besides it has to be late."

"Yup, it's 2.30am."

"What were you doing? You've been gone since before I was home."

Stacie grinned. "Oh you know, a bit of this, a bit of that."

Beca smirked with her eyes still shut. "Ok hunter. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to dying."

Stacie got up and walked to where Beca's blankets were strewn everywhere. She picked up one and brought it back into the bathroom, laying it around Beca's shoulders.

"Thanks dude." Beca smiled at the gesture.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah Stace, it's probably just a virus. Go and sleep, if you even can over these ungodly sounds."

* * *

9.30am

Chloe couldn't remember the last time she was this stressed and nervous. The fact that she kept checking her phone every minute didn't help her.

"Turn it off, it's not going to be any help to you now." Aubrey said as she came to the pacing redheads side. It was Aubrey's last final that day as well, both of their exams starting in less than 30 minutes.

Chloe sighed and supposed she was right. She was disappointed Beca hadn't texted or called since she left the library the previous day. Maybe her attitude to her was worse than what she originally thought.

"Chloe, come on."

"Ok, ok fine. There, it's off."

"Knowing Beca, she's going to be sleeping until midday. I'd be surprised if she even knew it was finals week."

Chloe shoved Aubrey playfully as she smiled slightly, hoping nothing was actually wrong.

Aubrey wasn't technically wrong – Beca was asleep. Just not in her ideal circumstances. She had finally passed out at around 6am, the exhaustion of heaving and vomiting for 12 hours catching up with her.

Stacie had woken up at 9am, surprisingly having slept like a baby despite Beca's noise in the bathroom. She checked in on her roommate, and saw her slumped against the bathroom wall, blanket haphazardly thrown across her legs. Stacie gently rearranged the blanket to cover her properly and then left with her gear to take a shower in Amy's dorm, not wanting to wake Beca up.

* * *

11am

When Stacie retuned after a shower and impromptu brunch with a few other Bellas who had all ran into each other in the hall, she decided it was best to move Beca to her bed, before she got a neck injury from the bathroom wall. Halfway through Stacie moving her however, Beca woke up and emptied what little was left in her stomach into the toilet. Not even having the strength to fight Stacie, Beca slumped against her side and let her guide her to her bed. She hit the bed and groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Badass Beca, struck down by her own body."

"Fuck off Stacie."

Stacie grinned at Beca's reply and threw her blankets over her. She put water and a bucket down beside Beca's bed and gathered her books, going to sweet talk the guy (who so confidently stated last night he had gotten an A+ in the paper she was taking) for his notes.

* * *

3pm

Chloe was so relieved and happy that her last final was out of the way that it wasn't until an hour into celebrating with Aubrey and a few other girls from their classes that she realised she hadn't even turned her phone back on. Expecting at least one text or missed call from Beca, her face slumped to a frown when she realised the younger girl hadn't tried to contact her.

Aubrey noticed the change in Chloe's demeanour and turned to face her more, leaving the other girls chatting in their conversation.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." Chloe looked up to find Aubrey quizzically looking at her. "Ok, it's just that Beca hasn't called or texted since yesterday afternoon. I suppose I expected a good luck or something at least."

"Weren't you with her yesterday studying?"

"Well I was studying, Beca wasn't quite there. Come to think of it she wasn't being chatty distracting like usual. She was pretty quiet actually. I may have let my stress boil over once or twice."

Aubrey smiled, if anyone knew about stress, it was her. "Chloe, just call her ok? You two never fight, all she needs to hear is your happy mood and she will come right. Maybe she can join us here."

Chloe felt relieved at Aubrey's words, and smiled at the fact that her girlfriend and best friend were now friends, although they loved to tease each other at every possible chance. She hit call next to Beca's name and waited. When she heard Beca's sarcastic answer phone message she tried not to frown again. Waiting another 2 minutes, she decided that she would call one more time.

* * *

Stacie had returned back to the dorm, feeling successful with study notes in hand. She had hoped to find her sick roommate still sleeping, but heard the sound of vomiting before she had even entered the room. Beca had managed to tell her she had been sleeping up until about 20 minutes ago, when she woke up feeling just as bad as the previous night.

Stacie had to admit that Beca even looked worse, her face pale and her body dwarfed even smaller than usual by the warm clothes and blankets on her. She moved to cover up the window to block out the sunlight and walked back to the door to dim the light switch when she felt a vibration by her foot. Looking down she noticed Beca's bag, which Beca had chucked down by the door as soon as she had gotten home the previous evening. Stacie and reached into it and grabbed Beca's phone, which showed Chloe's face smiling on the screen as she called her.

"Beca, Chloe is calling…oh." Stacie stopped as the call ended, evidently meaning she had only picked up the phone towards the last part of the call. "Want me to call her back for you?"

"No." Beca groaned out.

Stacie sighed. "Beca, stop being such a stubborn ass. You need to let Chloe know what's going on."

Beca took her hands off her face and used the little strength she felt she had to prop herself up on her shoulders. "Dude look at me, I'm a mess. Besides, Chloe will be celebrating finishing finals and I'm not going to burden her with my shit."

Stacie sat down on the edge of Beca's bed. "Beca, have you met your girlfriend? This is literally Chloe's element, she loves taking care of people. If she knew you were here suffering and she didn't know about it she would be so sad. You don't want to make Chloe sad do you?"

Beca groaned and dropped herself back on her pillows, hating that pretty much all of the Bellas knew how whipped Beca was for Chloe.

"Nobody is calling Chloe."

Stacie was about to reply when Beca's phone started vibrating in her hand again, once more showing Chloe's face on the screen. She smirked and showed Beca. "Well luckily Chloe is calling us."

"Stacie do not answer the phone."

"What are you going to do about it? Come and stop me?" Stacie asked as she stood up from the bed, taking a few steps back knowing full well Beca didn't have the energy to move from her current position. She hit accept on the phone and was almost too cheerful in her greeting when she remembered despite their banter Beca was really sick, and needed Chloe to take care of her.

"Hi Chloe."

"Oh! Stacie, hi. Is everything ok?"

Stacie looked at Beca who had once again leant over the bed, feeling as though she would vomit again. "I don't know Beca, would we say everything was ok?"

She almost laughed as Beca vomited into the bucket once more, holding her middle finger up at Stacie whilst doing so.

Chloe's voice turned concerned on the phone. "Stacie what's going on? Is that vomiting? Is it Beca? Is she ok what happened?"

"It's ok Chloe, don't panic. Your stubborn girlfriend has had a vomiting bug since yesterday but she was too much of a hero to tell you. It doesn't seem to be getting any better though, and all jokes aside she really needs to get healthy because our philosophy final is 2 days away."

Stacie heard the rustling of a bag and a quick goodbye to someone who sounded like Aubrey when Chloe spoke again. "Since yesterday? Ok I am on my way. Tell her any attempts at resisting my care will be futile so she better just accept it is happening."

"I knew we'd be on the same wave length Chloe. See you soon."

Beca looked up to Stacie when she hung up the phone, now curled in the fetal position. "Tell me again, why am I friends with you?"

Stacie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Because I am about to go and clean out this gross bucket so you feel like you'll retain some cred with your girlfriend if you don't lose your stomach again before she gets here."

* * *

Before Chloe got to their room, Beca dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She regretted looking in the mirror and was sure it was death itself and not her own reflection staring back. Too exhausted to do anything about it she walked back to her bed and on the way to sitting down had a dizzy spell that almost sent her to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa easy Beca." Stacie ran a few steps to catch her from falling to the floor. She had just entered the room again, clean bucket in hand which she dropped behind her. She guided Beca to lie down again, pulling the blankets on top of her and getting a whiff of mint toothpaste at the same time.

"You brushed your teeth for me? Beca, you shouldn't have."

"Again Stacie, fuck off."

"Here, can you sit up enough to take these? If you're going to try and hold your vomit down for Chloe you might as well try and hold the pain killers down at the same time." Stacie said as she gave Beca two pain killers and a cup of water. Beca did so, and sipped slowly at the water until (under the glare of Stacie) she had finished the whole cup. She then pulled the blankets up to her chin and covered her face with her hands, feeling like it helped her pounding headache.

"This is it, this is the end." Beca groaned.

Stacie rolled her eyes and joked, "Damn girl, only 1 day of straight vomiting is all it takes for you to lose your badass demeanour."

"I'm still a badass." Beca grumbled.

"Whatever you say Beca. Let's see how the badass fairs when her girlfriend shows up."

* * *

Stacie grinned to herself in silent triumph when she opened the door for Chloe 10minutes later and just as she predicted, Beca turned into a sad, little, stubborn mess.

"Your patient is awaiting her special nurse." Stacie smiled as she stepped to let Chloe in, revealing Beca (or what you could see of her under all the blankets in bed).

It was pretty effing cute, Stacie had to admit, the way that Chloe's eyes just grew full of love and concern when Beca's little head arose from out of the blankets and saw her. Stacie couldn't resist a final joke between her two good friends before she would leave them in peace.

"She's been very brave and I even told her she could get a lollipop when she's feeling better." Stacie said as she patted Beca's head, laughing. She only had to make a small step back at Beca's feeble attempt to whack her leg in retaliation.

Beca pouted at Chloe and Stacie laughed more as she picked up her bag. "Well as much as I would love to stay and watch Beca the badass lose more cred, I've got…things to do." She said with a glint in her eye.

Chloe smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Stacie, it means a lot to know you looked out for her."

"Yeah thanks fucker." Beca said with a small grin on her face. "You're the best."

"I know." Stacie said as she flounced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Chloe sat down on the side of the bed, and reached out to brush Beca's hair out of her face.

"Hi." She murmured softly.

"Hi." Beca replied, closing her eyes in contentment as Chloe's gentle fingers brushed through her hair.

Chloe stopped her movements, placing the back of her palm along Beca's forehead. "Baby you're really hot."

Beca smirked, surely Chloe knew she walked into this one. "What can I say Chlo, you pick 'em well."

Chloe let out a laugh before she stood up from the bed and Beca looked at her with big eyes. "Where are you going?"

Chloe just about melted on the spot. Beca was never this let down with her guard but was clearly so exhausted she didn't have the energy for her badass front.

She crouched down back beside Beca and kissed her forehead gently. "It's ok Beca I'm not leaving, just give me one minute."

She returned from the bathroom with water and a cool flannel in hand, something her Mom used to do for her when she was sick. She rearranged the blankets on Beca's bed and gently got in the other side, laying the flannel on Beca's warm forehead. Beca sighed at the relief it brought her.

Chloe lay down beside Beca and rested her head on her hand so they could meet eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your first afternoon of freedom."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca, no. There's nowhere else I would rather be, you know that. I'm sorry for being so stressed yesterday in the library. I took it out on you and if I had relaxed and listened to you I would have noticed you were getting sick."

"It's ok Chlo, you don't have to worry about that." Beca replied, genuinely meaning it. She shut her eyes as a small wince came over her face. "How…how was the exam?"

Chloe gently shushed her. "It went good, but don't worry about that right now. We need you better first. Can you sit up for me and drink this water? Then we're both going to have a nap ok?"

She gently coaxed Beca up so she could drink the water. When Beca had finished, she lay back down with Chloe and curled into her. Chloe wrapped an arm around her front and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear, hoping they would at least get a couple of hours rest.

* * *

5pm

Chloe had woken up and gently slipped out of the bed to gather a few things up while Beca still slept. A few minutes later she saw Beca wake with a start and reach blindly down for wherever the bucket was. Chloe grabbed it from the floor and placed it in Beca's hands. The younger girl heaved, but it appeared her stomach had nothing more to give.

"Let it out, Beca."

"I'm trying." Beca grumbled and lay back down, her arm coming over her face again.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, sitting on the edge of the bed once more.

Beca shrugged. "Je fatigue."

Chloe laughed. "You're such a weirdo. At least something stuck with you from French class?"

"What are you doing out of the bed?"

"I thought maybe we could give Stacie some space and peace here and we could go back to my place. You think you're up to a walk across campus?"

"Maybe if we move like super slowly. I don't know how keen Aubrey will be for someone vomiting all up in her place though. Or you for that matter. You don't have to stick around for –"

Chloe cut her off mid sentence. "Baby I told you, none of that. Wherever you are, I want to be. And if that means quiet cuddles for the foreseeable future then I would take that any day. Besides, Aubrey has nothing to complain about when it comes to vomiting."

Beca snorted, agreeing.

* * *

30 minutes later, the two girls had arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's place. It was a mix between an apartment and a dorm but it had everything the girls needed. Chloe had told Beca a warm shower would make her feel better. She was sitting on the couch with the tv playing softly when Beca came back out, her hair damp and her body dwarfed in one of Chloe's old Bellas sweatshirts. The shower had made her clean, but her body was still betraying her. All it took was one open arm invitation from Chloe for the younger girl to sandwich herself in between Chloe's legs, leaning back into her and closing her eyes.

When Aubrey got home half an hour later she smirked, although also had to admit (never out loud) that the sight was quite cute. Beca was asleep, laying on Chloe and swamped in her clothes and blankets as Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, watching the quiet tv. Beca looked like the picture of vulnerability and innocence, and Aubrey couldn't pass up the opportunity. She grabbed her Polaroid camera and got Chloe's attention, who looked down lovingly at Beca as Aubrey took the picture.

"How is she?" Aubrey murmured, as she grabbed the photo when it came out of the camera.

"I'm hoping it will be gone by tomorrow. Although she hasn't eaten so that will be a new challenge."

"You know if I didn't think Beca would be here, I wouldn't have known that was her." Aubrey stated, looking at a Beca with no makeup, a pale face, and small features hidden by blankets.

Chloe smiled. "I know right? Isn't she the cutest thing."

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully and smirked down at the picture that had developed in her hand. She had an idea, and taped the photo to their fridge, writing a caption on the bottom. That would be amusing, she thought, whenever Beca noticed the photo with the caption "Sickness 1, Badass Beca 0."

* * *

 **There you have it! Make sure to let me know whether you want to see more sick fics, and what situations! I'm pretty keen to write a lot of one shots on this topic. Personally I think Beca makes for a hilarious, stubborn patient, but it would be interesting to see how it works when the tables are turned. All reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Late Night Drug Store

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and follows, they all made me so happy and inspired to get this next chapter out! Keep reviewing and telling me what you liked and what else you would want to see, I've got a few ideas stored up but I'm always keen to hear from you! You're all awesome :)**

* * *

1.30pm

Beca sat in her lecture, staring at the old professor drone on. She appeared to be listening to him, but was really just watching how his glasses kept sliding off his nose every time he looked down at his notes. When her phone chimed she scrambled to flick it to silent, but luckily her and Cynthia Rose were sitting at the back and hadn't attracted too much attention.

Glad for the distraction, Beca opened the text.

' _Babe, remember Aubrey is out visiting her parents tonight. Are you still coming over after your shift? Not long until the old guy finally finishes his lecture…or dies.'_

Beca grinned, knowing Chloe had taken this class a few years prior to her and had disliked the lecturer as much as she did. She typed out a reply.

' _Genuinely couldn't tell you which one will happen first. Counting down the minutes, I'll be there as soon as I finish.'_

"Girl what're you smiling for? This class ain't ever made no one smile." Cynthia Rose whispered as Beca put her phone back in her pocket, smile still on her face.

Beca playfully knocked her shoulder, knowing she knew Chloe had texted her. She picked up her pencil again and tried to listen to the monotone drone but it might as well have been white noise for the good it was doing her. Dude didn't even use power points; technology was probably past his capacity. She looked down at Cynthia Rose's notes to see if she could jot down a few main points but the girl's page was filled with doodles.

She sighed and murmured, "Half an hour down, two and a half to go."

* * *

4pm

The lecture had finally finished and all Beca had to show for it were multiple victories in noughts and crosses against Cynthia Rose, 10 new levels clocked in a stupidly addicting phone game Amy had shown her, and a half hour nap. The girls departed ways outside the classroom. Beca went to scout out some food and relaxation for the hour before her five hour shift at the radio station began.

After finishing her food and lounging back in a café couch, her phone vibrated. Thinking it was Chloe sending her another text that would make her blush and smile like she never wanted to in public, she was surprised to see Aubrey's name appear on the screen.

' _Mitchell. Make sure you keep an eye on Chloe tonight.'_

Beca looked confused at her phone. She quickly typed out a response, wondering if Aubrey knew something she didn't.

' _Meaning?'_

Aubrey's reply was just as fast.

' _Just look out for her. Keep it low key tonight, we need everyone to remain 100% performance ready at all times. She was a little off her game at breakfast this morning.'_

' _Are you going to give me any real information Posen or am I supposed to be able to figure this cryptic shit out?'_

' _Just trust me Mitchell. You'll know what I'm talking about.'_

Beca looked at the last text and rolled her eyes. Was Aubrey intentionally trying to get her in the dog box for not noticing something was wrong with Chloe? Even more confused than she was before Aubrey contacted her, she decided to flick a text to her girlfriend to check in.

' _Not long now Chlo! How has your day been? x'_

After she sent the text she checked the time and jumped up, realising she would be late if she didn't leave now. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and trudged outside, starting the journey to the radio station.

* * *

6pm

After only one hour into her shift Beca was about to lose her mind with boredom. She had forced herself to put her phone away, the addicting game Amy had shown her had almost caused her to miss cueing up a new song twice now. She tried not to worry that Chloe hadn't replied to her. As far as she could remember Chloe didn't have any plans apart from studying at home. That paired with Aubrey's texts from before had Beca's mind whirling.

She decided to cue another 5 songs to make sure she wouldn't get caught distracted again and just as she had finished, her phone lit up with a picture of Chloe she had taken the other day.

"Chlo, hey! I was wondering when I would hear from you." Beca said as she answered her phone.

"Hi badee." Chloe replied, sounding drowsy, blocked up, and to quote Aubrey, very "off her game."

Beca's heart broke at the sound of her girlfriend who had clearly just come down with something. "Oh babe, that's not a good sounding voice. Have you caught something?"

Chloe sighed sadly into the phone. "I dink so. I just woke up frob a nap and I–" She cut herself off as she sneezed a few times.

Beca was immediately flustered, what could she do? Chloe was sad and sick and she was stuck at work for another 4 hours. She looked around the booth as if it would give her any inspiration for an idea. She could barely take care of herself when she got sick, what the hell was she going to do for Chloe to make sure she got better? Great timing on leaving the house Aubrey, Beca cursed.

"Badee?"

Beca's attention snapped back to the phone, her internal jitters having distracted her. "Shit! Sorry Chloe, yeah I'm here. I'm sorry you aren't feeling good. I wish I could be there with you now but Jesse and Luke are both out."

"I dough. It's oday."

"Why don't you get really nice and warm and make a honey drink and watch one of those weird movies you find so funny." Beca smiled into the phone as she talked. "And I'll be over with you before you know it."

Chloe's whole demeanour picked up at those words. "You're sdill coming oder?"

"Babe of course! Don't even think otherwise. Sick snuggle parties are my favourite kind. And don't repeat that to anyone or I'll deny it."

Chloe let out a blocked up laugh. "I dough."

Beca's voice was gentle and loving as she said goodbye to Chloe. "I'll see you soon ok Chlo? You sit tight for me."

She knew Chloe was smiling at her being so cute to her. "I'll be waiding."

Beca was sure her girlfriend was the most adorable sick person on the planet after that conversation. She wanted nothing more than to drop everything and go to her side. But what would she do then? Oh shit. Did she even know anything about the flu? Was she supposed to have medicine? What if it was like pneumonia?

She shook her head, trying to stop herself from being so flustered. Damn she was so out of her league here. Chloe was such a natural at taking care of people how was Beca supposed to compare with that?

She threw a couple more songs on the playlist, barely noticing which ones they were before she picked up her phone again to text Stacie.

' _Dude we have a situation.'_

' _We do?_ '

' _Chloe's sick.'_

' _And Beca the Badass has no idea what to do for her girlfriend._ '

Beca once again rolled her eyes at her phone. She just knew Stacie would be laughing as she sent that text.

' _I do!'_

' _Oh? Then remind me again how this is 'our' situation?'_

Beca growled under her breath. Why was her roommate so infuriatingly right all the time? It took her a couple of minutes to punch out her reply.

' _Ok, fine. I don't know what to do. But I'm stuck at work for the next 4 hours and Aubrey is out of town! I can't leave her alone there like that, she's so sad and sick. Will you go over and keep her company?'_

Stacie was loving this. ' _Aw, Beca! That is just the cutest thing I've ever read. What's in it for me?'_

' _Bitch, this is for Chloe! She is not a negotiating point.'_

' _And just like that, sweet Beca is gone.'_

' _How fast can you get your ass over there?'_

' _I'm with Lily now in the dorm. We can leave whenever.'_

Beca sighed in relief, knowing this would temporarily cheer Chloe up.

' _Ok good. At least it's Lily and not Amy. I love that girl but the last thing Chloe needs right now is party animal Amy all up in her sickness.'_

' _Agreed.'_

A few minutes passed and Beca waited dumbly by her phone. Stacie then sent another text.

' _Ok we just left. I hope Chloe wants to watch that funny movie, I'm in the mood for that.'_

Beca still didn't understand what they saw in cheesy comedies. She was half way through sending a sarcastic reply back when she realised something.

' _Wait! Do you need to take something? Do they have medicine for this shit? Will she need anything?'_

Beca knew she was a little flustered by the situation and could practically see Stacie's eye roll through her reply.

' _Relax Beca. She'll be ok until you finish your shift when you can call and check what you need to pick up for her. We have your hoodie you never take off from the dorm, Chloe will appreciate the sentiment and feel like you're there. I know, I know, I'm the best. And so kind and thoughtful. And a better girlfriend than you.'_

' _Fuck off Stacie.'_

Beca grinned when Stacie replied with four lines of heart emojis. She really was grateful to have such a good friend in Stacie. She knows she couldn't have put up with Kimmy Jin and survived for this long.

* * *

6.30pm

' _Baby you are the sweetest! I'm so glad to have company. Thank you for thinking of me. Your hoodie smells just like you but I can't wait until it's actually you here with me. xxxxx'_

Beca grinned triumphantly at the text on her phone, barely containing the urge to fist pump because hell yeah, she could totally look out for her sick girlfriend even when she wasn't there.

' _Being my favourite does have its benefits, Beale. Anything for you._ '

Just to make the situation extra corny, Beca dragged her acoustic Titanium mix to the front of the cue to play next. She hoped the next 3 and a half hours would be the fastest yet.

* * *

10.01pm

As soon as her shift ended Beca shut down all the equipment, flicking off switches as she rushed out of the room, only throwing a fleeting look over her shoulder to see that generally everything looked off. She was out the door in just over a minute, a new record for her. Starting the journey towards Chloe's place, she texted her asking what she needed her to bring.

Back at the apartment, Stacie and Lily looked at Chloe's phone as she opened the text from Beca. Stacie, always wanting to fuck with Beca at any chance she got, let out a laugh.

"What?" Chloe asked Stacie, wondering why she had laughed.

Stacie shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry." Inside she was still laughing at Beca. Who didn't know what to buy for the flu? There was a golden opportunity here.

Chloe smiled at her phone, knowing her girl would be there soon. She tried to think about what medicine and supplies they did have at the place but she had been so out of it the whole day she hadn't been paying attention. Plus there was no way she was leaving her cocoon of blankets to check. All the thinking was making her head even worse so she sent a general reply back to her.

' _Just the usual supplies for taking the flu away.'_

Stacie read the text and had to force the grin off her face. The aca-gods had blessed the situation on them, she thought, laughing internally at the reaction Beca would have getting that reply. She looked at Chloe and swore under the fatigue and sickness she saw a tiny grin flitter on her face when she sent the text. They both wondered what Beca would make of that.

"Just the usual supplies for taking the flu away?" Beca said out loud to herself, stopping on the sidewalk to read the text. Immediately her flustering came back and she cursed, "What the fuck are the 'usual supplies'? Is that even a thing?"

She had a better look around her and knew there was a late night drug store close by, only slightly veering off the track to Chloe's. She started walking straight away, if she took a long time finding all this 'usual stuff', she at least wanted to be able to pretend like she knew what she was looking for.

A few minutes later she pushed open the drug store door and walked up to the counter where an middle aged guy sat, staring into space.

Beca started rambling. "My girlfriend has the flu and when I asked what I could get her she said the usual stuff only I don't know what the hell that means because I never did the 'usual stuff' when I got the flu I just slept forever so I really need your help."

The man behind the counter stared at Beca, and she was unsure how much of that he had taken in. She got her answer in his reply.

"Your girlfriend?"

Of all the times Beca had eye rolled today, this one was the biggest. "Dude! It's the 21st century, get over it!" She shrilled, and turned to see if she could manage to find anything for herself when an older woman in the drug store's uniform came up to her.

"Don't worry about him, you have to take about three or four times saying something for it to sink in." She joked to Beca. "Come on I'll show you what you need."

Beca followed gratefully, even she could admit it would be a lot easier to accomplish with someone telling her what to get. The lady picked up a basket and gave it to Beca. She then led her down the aisles, picking up things and naming them before waiting for a reaction from Beca that she wanted to get it.

"Which of these." She asked, holding up 3 different pain relief types.

Beca stared at her dumbly. "There's a difference?"

The lady almost started to laugh, before she realised Beca was being serious. "Oh dear you really need my help don't you."

Beca sighed, agreeing. She motioned for the lady to choose one of them, and followed her around the store while a few more items were chucked in her basket.

A few minutes later, they were back at the counter. The lady had shooed off the man, and was scanning the items, explaining to Beca as she went along.

"Pain relief, cough drops, decongestants, tissues. I'm assuming there will be a thermometer around somewhere and you need to keep tabs on that. If she gets any worse you can come back in for actual medicine, but most people are pretty happy to avoid that if they can."

Nodding, Beca tried to focus on remembering everything she said as she paid.

"Honey, don't look so stressed out. These will help rid the flu but I'm sure what will really make your girlfriend happy is you being with her. And I know by how concerned you look that you can do that." The lady said as she smiled at Beca and handed over the bag. Beca took it gratefully, not knowing what she would have done had the lady not been there to help her.

"Thank you so much, really!" Beca said, appreciatively as she made to walk out the door.

The lady smiled and waved her off, "Anytime Florence Nightingale."

* * *

10.30pm

The knocking on the door distracted Chloe, Stacie, and Lily as they turned their heads away from the movie playing. Stacie got up to open the door, revealing a flushed looking Beca.

"How is she?"

Stacie shrugged. "Not the best, but it definitely could be worse so that's good."

Relieved, Beca followed Stacie in and saw the other two girls on the couch. She locked eyes with her girlfriend and before she knew it the words had fallen out of her mouth.

"Oh my god Chlo you look awful."

The room went so quiet you could hear Lily's whispered "wow" as if she had shouted it. Stacie was torn between the urge to wince or burst into hysterics at the fact that Beca just said that.

Chloe wasn't sure what she was expecting when Beca showed up but that was definitely not one of them. "Oday…thanks?"

Beca's eyes had widened in shock as soon as she had said what she did. Why was she such an idiot? "Oh fucking hell." She whispered. She obviously hadn't meant that the way it sounded, it all just came out wrong. Putting her stuff on the floor she quickly made her way to Chloe on the couch and got onto the spare seat, folding her legs under her so she would be level with her.

"Baby no, I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it to come out like that. I meant you just look awfully sick and I'm sad I haven't been able to look after you until now." Beca said as she kept eye contact with Chloe. She placed her hands on the side of Chloe's face gently, rubbing her thumbs across her cheeks. "You're beautiful, you know that. And your little red nose and your cute bun are making you look like the most adorable person to ever catch the flu."

Chloe stared back at her, and knew Beca was flustered and just wanting to take care of her. She had to admit Beca fumbling over her words and saying things she didn't mean was always so cute. She leaned into Beca's touch, and when her girlfriend knew she wasn't upset about anything, Beca pulled Chloe into her chest, cradling her head.

Stacie raised her eyebrows at Beca with a smirk on her face, giving her a look that clearly said 'close call'. Lily was grinning like an idiot at the situation that played out, and Beca tossed a pillow at the girl playfully. Lily held her hands up in surrender and got up to stand next to Stacie, both girls knowing that Beca and Chloe wanted to be alone now.

"Well as much as I would love to stick around and hear what gems flow out of Beca's mouth next, we're gonna get going." Stacie said.

Chloe and Beca smiled at the girls gratefully. "Dank you guys, you're adazing." Chloe said.

"Anytime, what are Bellas for right? You can be on sober patrol next party to make it up to us." Stacie grinned.

Lily murmured under her breath something that sounded like being able to get Chloe under the counter drugs if her flu ones didn't work. Stacie laughed and slung her arm around the girl, leading them out as Beca yelled "Thanks you nerds!"

Once the door had closed behind them, Chloe turned to Beca, smiling at her.

"I'b so glad you're binally here."

"Me too baby." Beca replied as she kissed Chloe's temple. She squeezed her shoulder as she quickly got up, grabbing the bag she had put on the floor when she came in. Getting nervous and flustered again, she put the bag on the coffee table and rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"I uh…I wasn't sure exactly what you had and didn't have so I got a lot of things." She looked down and saw Chloe staring back at her so lovingly and warmly that she felt she could tell her the truth. "To be honest I didn't know what to get or what to do, this was all the lady at the store. I've never been good at cures, I just took being sick as an excuse to sleep for days. And then I was such an idiot with what I said when I first came in. All I want to do is to see you get better but I just don't know exactly how to –" Beca got cut off by Chloe pulling her hand so she dropped onto the couch next to her. Chloe placed her hand over Beca's mouth and smiled at her. She coughed and tried to clear her throat so she could speak better.

"If I wasn't sick I would kiss you so hard right dow." Beca laughed bashfully as Chloe continued, her voice blocked up already again. "You already did so buch. All I beed is you." She finished, and as she took her hand off Beca's mouth, Beca kissed it gently away.

Beca couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked at how adorable her girlfriend was. She didn't care that she was being the biggest dork ever, Chloe had a way of getting her to let all of her guards down.

"Well luckily I'm not sick so I can kiss you as much as I want!" Beca said as she reached forward and took Chloe's face in her hands again, planting little kisses all over her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Chloe giggled like a little kid getting tickled and it made Beca's heart soar, and she gained more confidence in herself that she really could take care of her.

Beca grabbed the bag and placed it on her lap, digging the items out.

"Ok, so even though I'm apparently the only cure you'll ever need," She grinned at Chloe who laughed, "I have all this stuff that I think you should still use. So I'm gonna do it properly ok?"

"Oday." Chloe replied, beaming at how excited Beca was getting over this.

"Ok let me check you out." Beca said and wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe, laughing. She had a good look at her girlfriend. Chloe was wrapped up in blankets and warm clothes. Her hair was pulled into a little bun with loose strands falling around her whiter than normal face. Her nose was red and her eyes were watery, due to all the coughing and sneezing. Her lips were a little dry and her mouth was open – Beca realised she was breathing through it due to her nose being blocked.

"It's not looking good…I don't know if you'll make it." Beca said, putting on a dramatic voice.

Chloe feigned despair. "But doctor! I have do!"

"It won't be easy. You'll have to be subjected to any treatment I prescribe."

"You have do make be beder bedause my girlfriend will be like a lost puddy widout me." Chloe said, finishing with a sneeze. She looked at Beca's appraised face and laughed. "Badee you dough it's true."

Beca then grinned and laughed along with her. She wasn't even going to deny it. "You're a little cheeky one tonight aren't you Beale." Two can play at that game though, Beca thought. Mostly she just wanted to hear Chloe's adorable sick voice. "What was it you called me Chlo? A lost what?"

"Puddy." Chloe replied, and looked like she wasn't sure whether to frown or laugh at the way her blocked up voice made words sound.

Beca grinned. "A what?"

"A puddy." Chloe said, and then cleared her voice and tried again. "A puddy!"

Unable to contain it anymore, Beca broke into laughter. "Oh! A puppy! Why didn't you just say so babe?"

Chloe's reaction was a mixture of laughing and whining. "Badee don't laugh ad me."

Beca tried to control herself and grabbed Chloe's hands, bringing them up to her mouth and kissing them. "I'm sorry Chlo. You're just too cute right now." She placed Chloe's hands back down and picked up the items from the bag. "Ok so we have Tylenol, cough drops, decongestants which smell so damn strong, and lots of tissues. Posen has to keep a thermometer around here somewhere right? I need to take your temperature." She said as she felt Chloe's forehead with her hand. "Babe that's really warm. Are you sure you need all the blankets?"

Chloe nodded. "I'b cold."

Beca shook her head, confused at how that worked. She hoped to God Chloe wouldn't get worse because there was only so much she could control. She got up and went into the bathroom to look for a thermometer, and slipped it into Chloe's mouth when she returned.

"101. Definitely manageable." Beca said as she took the thermometer away. She handed Chloe two Tylenol and some water and set the rest of the stuff aside.

"C'mere you." Beca said as she leant against the corner of the couch, opening her arms out. Chloe snuggled in her blankets right against Beca, laying her head in her neck. "I've been wanting to do this all day." She murmured, as she kissed Chloe's head.

Chloe hummed in agreement, finally feeling more at peace.

"Have you eaten anything? I could make you some soup?"

Shaking her head, Chloe touched her throat. "Hurts."

Beca relented, figuring if Chloe at least kept drinking water she would be ok without food for one day. "Alright, but tomorrow we are getting all up in the food situation ok?"

Chloe nodded again. The calmness of her position against Beca had elicited her tiredness. Beca knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep entirely. She moved her hand up to gently rub circles along Chloe's forehead, relieving any pain she would have in a headache.

Chloe let out a noise of appreciation, and that was the last sound she made before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

An hour or so later Beca's phone chimed. She looked away from the movie she had given in and watched as it had sat paused on the screen since she got there. She'd never admit it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Flicking her eyes to her phone, she knew she should have been expecting a text like this.

' _Was I right?'_ Aubrey's text read, clearly meaning to both check in on Chloe and prove her accuracy in the situation that played out.

' _Perhaps.'_

' _How is she?'_

Beca looked down at Chloe who was sleeping peacefully. She could feel the little breaths she took in and out as they breezed against her neck. Running a hand through Chloe's red hair, Beca replied.

' _She's doing good. Don't worry Aubrey I'm all over it. Just call me Florence Nightingale."_

' _Do you even know who that is?'_

' _Not a clue.'_

' _Honestly Beca sometimes I worry about you. Well I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow evening when I get home.'_

' _Probably. I'll make sure to get Chloe to sneeze all over your pillow. I mean I'll make sure she doesn't. Or something.'_

Beca waited a few minutes for a reply she knew wouldn't come; Aubrey didn't typically lower herself to join in on Beca's "immature" teasing.

Just as Beca was placing her phone back down Chloe started to rustle, and woke herself up when she began to cough. She leant away from Beca's face to over the side of the couch.

Beca rubbed Chloe's back soothingly, wincing as she felt each cough wrack her body. Chloe leant back into Beca and grimaced as she tried to clear her throat, making a tiny groan at the pain.

"It's ok baby, take it easy." Beca soothed, wrapping her arm around her front and dancing her fingers gently through her hair again.

After a few minutes of silence Beca spoke again. "Why don't we call it a night and get a proper sleep? You want to come to bed with me?" She said the last part in a suggestive voice, grinning.

Although Chloe wanted to sound grumpy she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Shud up Beda not while I'b sick." She coughed again and sat up with the help of Beca, drinking some more water.

"Come on then sicky." Beca held her hand out for Chloe who slowly walked behind her to the bedroom.

* * *

Although Beca thought Chloe's drowsy state would send her right back to sleep, the redhead tossed and turned in bed for almost another half hour. The blankets were piled on her one second, and the next they were thrown off. Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was asleep or awake throughout this, but she got her answer when Chloe let out a small whine.

"Bedaaa."

Beca rolled onto her side and looked down at her in the dim light. "Can't fall asleep?"

Chloe shook her head and took Beca's hand, placing it on her scorching forehead. Beca frowned, feeling it was hotter than before and was damp with sweat as well. She leant down and kissed it gently before going to get the thermometer, slipping it back into Chloe's mouth.

"You're almost at 102 Chlo. Tomorrow if you're any worse I'm taking you to a doctor ok? Hopefully you can sleep the worst of it off tonight." She said as she rubbed Chloe's cheek gently. "Now what's happening with these blankets?"

Chloe pouted. "I'b habing flushes."

"Hot and cold flushes?"

Chloe nodded, and leaned over the bed to get tissues to blow her nose. She began to cough after that and heard Beca sigh as she rubbed her back again.

As Beca rubbed Chloe's back she heard the girl mumble out something. "What are you saying Chlo?"

Chloe dropped her head back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "I said sorry you have do put ub wid me like dis."

Beca pulled Chloe into her as she sat back down on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her. "Baby don't say that, I'm always going to be here for you. I hate that you're so sick it makes me sad to see you suffering. But I'll always, always want you in any way you come."

Chloe pressed further into her at these words.

Beca's voice then took on a lighter tone. "I think you're just suffering from a lack of vitamin me."

Chloe let out a short laugh as Beca continued. "If kisses were snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard." She said as she pecked Chloe's cheeks and forehead gently. "If you were a laser you'd be set on stunning."

Chloe was full out laughing now, and reached her head up to kiss the corner of Beca's mouth. She settled her head back on her and closed her eyes, feeling sleep would come to the both of them easier now. She felt hands run gently through her hair, and she murmured into Beca's neck. "Badee you're so sweet you could put Hershey's out ob bidness."


	3. Beca v the Floor

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one has been a little slower to get out, but hopefully you guys enjoy it! I took a different approach to 'sick' this time, but it's still filled with lots of cute Bechloe moments throughout! I absolutely love hearing from you guys so thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows it makes me so happy! Also there are a few mentions of Stacie/Aubrey together in this chapter. I'm interested to know what you guys think of that. If you like it then let me know and I could write them in more, but don't worry this story will always stay Bechloe centric!**

10.30pm, present time

"Chloe..." Beca grumbled from her seat where she was staring straight at the bright white walls. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chloe in the chair next to her, fighting to keep the grin off her face and refrain from laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing."

Beca rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She saw Chloe make a movement and grumbled at her girlfriend again. "Chloe I know you value your life so I know you definitely aren't taking a photo right now."

Chloe lowered her phone but the smile was still on her face. "It's for the Bellas. Amy asked for a check up."

"Well you can tell Amy she can check up on the bruise she gave me when she practically threw me into the car tonight to make me come here."

Chloe tried to refrain, but the grin was still evident in her voice. "I just can't believe that this happened the way it did."

"Well that makes two of us." Beca huffed.

"Baby I know this is not ideal in any sense but you have to admit it's a little bit funny."

Not wanting anything to do with what Chloe had just said, Beca shifted in the hospital waiting room chair so she was angled away from her girlfriend. She went to pull the signature Beca Mitchell pose of crossing her arms when the sling her wrist was cradled in prevented her from doing so, and she was reminded again of how very unfunny the situation was.

* * *

2 days previously, Monday, 5am.

Beca swore she had only fallen asleep 10 minutes ago when her alarm blared through the air, destroying the peaceful sleep she definitely had not got enough of. She huffed and blinked multiple times, trying to bring life to herself and find the will to shut the damn noise off. Figuring it wouldn't really be fair to wake Amy up just because she was too lazy to reach for the alarm, she forced herself to move. What happened next was something Beca could only blame on the absurd early hour of the morning. Thinking she was lying relatively in the middle of her bed (why she thought this she will never know), she planned to roll over once and blindly reach out to slam the alarm off, hoping to get an extra few minutes of dozing before she had to open the station at 6. Still groggy with sleep, she made a small grunt as she executed the first part of her plan.

It went terribly.

As it turns out, Beca was not in fact in the middle of her bed, but already right on the edge. Instead of rolling peacefully over to the side, she rolled straight into thin air, and crashed to the ground. Before thinking about what she was doing, she flung her right hand out to stop the fall and her palm connected flat with the ground, taking the weight of her body. She groaned from the floor, not due to any pain specifically, but more of the general horrible execution of the plan. In her bleary state she fumbled on the ground, managing to pull herself back onto her bed and slam her alarm off on the way. She thought she heard Amy mumble something in the dark but had already shut her eyes before she could dwell any further on it.

Fifteen minutes later Beca woke again, jolting herself out of her sleepy state before she missed her shift altogether. She stood up and walked into the closet, closing the door so she could turn on the light. Squinting at the brightness, she stared at her clothes trying to piece an outfit together as she rubbed her wrist unconsciously. Finally throwing on a few items that included both a top and a bottom (basically all Beca cared about at that point) she left her bedroom and made her way downstairs to the Bella house kitchen.

Breakfast wasn't as fun without 9 other girls moving and bumping into and around each other as per usual. Beca didn't know how Jake, the morning guy at the radio station, did it. This would be the last time she would volunteer to cover him, next time Jesse could pull his ass out of bed at 5am. She pulled open the fridge and for the first time that morning a smile graced her face as she read the note taped to the near empty milk bottle.

' _Didn't have a hot chocolate last night so you could have this milk for breakfast tomorrow! Can you pick some up on your way back? Can't wait to wake up listening to your songs. Love you x'_

Chloe's note alone made her smile, but the Bellas who had clearly stayed up later with Chloe last night had also added their editions which made Beca snort and roll her eyes good naturedly.

' _We love you sooooo much too Beca.'_ Was scribbled in Cynthia Rose's handwriting, and next to it were lips that had been smacked on the paper with lipstick, no doubt Stacie's edition.

' _And don't wake me up in the morning bitch, you're not a kookaburra.'_ Amy had written, and although Beca had no idea what animal the Australian was referencing, she laughed nonetheless. She pulled out the milk, thanking Chloe for making her morning a little bit better. In the middle of making a mental note to also buy more Lucky Charms for Jessica and Ashley who would probably live off the cereal if they could, she grimaced when pain shot through her wrist as she tried to twist the milk cap off. Shaking and twisting her wrist gently to assess her movement, she frowned at why it was sore. She vaguely remembered falling on it when she woke up, but she had fallen back asleep straight away so it clearly wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

9.30am

Beca arrived back at the Bella house, half an hour after finishing her short cover shift and stopping at the store for breakfast supplies. Monday was a good day for all the girls, no one started class until 10 or later, and Beca had made the rule of no Bella's practice to ease them into the week. She got cheers as she entered, everyone evidently waiting for what she was carrying.

Jessica practically ripped the two bags out of Beca's hands, opening the box of Lucky Charms at the bench while Cynthia Rose and Stacie immediately poured milk into their waiting coffees. As soon as the bags left Beca's arms they were replaced with Chloe who bounded up to her girlfriend and gave her a real good morning through the kiss she planted on her.

"That's definitely the second time you've made my morning today." Beca smiled as they finally detached their lips.

"Anything for you baby." Chloe beamed, taking her hands and squeezing them.

Beca was again surprised to feel a pain through her wrist when Chloe squeezed her hand, and another grimace appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, looking down at Beca's hands she was holding.

Beca pulled her hands away, crossing them. "It's nothing, must have just slept weird." She smiled at Chloe who didn't look convinced and leant in, kissing her again. "Go and get involved in the milk before you miss out."

As the two walked in and sat at the bench while the rest of the Bellas sat with them or at the table, Beca scanned the room and then sighed. "How the fuck does Flo always manage to be the last one awake? We have to leave for class in 20 minutes."

Amy jumped up, with a little too much enthusiasm. "I'll wake her up! Guatemala versus Australia let's see who wins the body slam competition!"

All the girls winced but laughed as she ran up the stairs, each of them having been subjected to Amy's full on wake up tactics at some point in their college years.

* * *

10pm

Beca smirked as she felt a body slip into her bed only 5 minutes after she had bid the remaining awake Bellas goodnight. Lips pressed up and down her neck and she rolled over to meet her girlfriend in a deep kiss.

"Tell me again why we don't share a room?" Beca mumbled in between kisses.

"Something about having our own space and making sure we bond with all the Bellas. Although at moments like these I don't know why we ever decided on that."

Beca's breath hitched as Chloe moved her hands under her shirt, taking advantage of Beca's no bra situation. "I don't know, I kind of like it when you sneak into my room like a teenage boy breaking curfew." She breathed out.

Chloe grinned against Beca's mouth, but that grin disappeared when she felt Beca run her hands through her hair and then gasp. She pulled away and looked Beca over, noticing the girl was holding her wrist.

"Baby what is it? You looked like you were in pain this morning as well."

Once again determined to let it go, Beca shook her head and let her hands drop. "Chlo I told you it's fine. Now you better go before Amy comes bounding back in on us in a less than ideal scenario." She said as she kissed Chloe again, before the redhead could contest Beca ignoring her wrist.

Chloe wanted to protest her but Beca's kiss sent her into a daze. When they finally broke away she slipped back out of the bed, pulling the covers over Beca.

"Love you Chlo." Beca said into the darkness as Chloe let the covers go.

Chloe leant down and placed one more kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you too."

When Chloe was back downstairs, she joined Amy, Lily, Ashley, and Stacie on the couch who were still awake and engrossed in whatever reality show was playing on the television. After a few minutes it cut to an ad break, and Chloe turned to face the other girls.

"Has anyone noticed Beca's been weird about her hand today? She keeps saying she's fine but every time she uses it she's in pain."

"Why, did she just try and use her hands on you?" Stacie smirked, and Chloe chucked a pillow at her.

"I swear I heard Beca fall out of bed this morning, but that shrimp is so little I'm really not sure if it was her." Amy said.

"Amy who else could it have been, she's your only roommate." Ashley replied, laughing as Amy appeared to process this very valid point.

Lily whispered something about illegal sounding techniques she knew to make people talk and Chloe decided that they had generally been no help, besides Amy's comment. The girls focused their attention back to the television when the ads finished, and Chloe made a mental note to watch Beca and how she held herself in the coming days.

* * *

Tuesday, 7pm

If Chloe wasn't convinced there was something wrong with Beca's hand before, she definitely was now. Beca's hand gestures had been almost non-existent at Bella's practice, which was definitely more vocal orientated than working on dance routines. In addition, Beca had cooked dinner with Cynthia Rose and hadn't used her right hand at all, managing everything with her left instead. If Chloe hadn't been watching her she isn't sure if she would have even noticed. But she was determined to get Beca to discuss it with her that night, knowing her stubborn girl would ignore the pain forever if she could.

After dinner had finished half the Bellas left for the library together, cramming for upcoming tests. Chloe slid up behind Beca who was at the sink, and wrapped her arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"Your cooking always blows my mind, but you're still my favourite meal." She whispered into Beca's ear, and the younger girl visibly shuddered, dropping the dish she held in her left hand into the sink. Chloe went to intertwine their fingers together which was a practiced move for them in their position and just as she predicted, Beca pulled away.

When Beca turned to face Chloe, she was met with a raised eyebrow and knowing look.

"What?"

"You know what, Beca. There's something wrong with your hand."

"Did you seduce me just to bring this topic up?" Beca asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"Amy said you fell out of the bed yesterday morning."

"Amy wasn't up at 5am, she wouldn't know."

Chloe sighed. "Baby did you fall out of the bed?"

"…maybe." Beca replied quietly. "Again, I repeat, it was 5am."

"Let me see your hand."

"Babe, it's fine."

"If it's fine then let me see it."

Beca sighed, her stubborn eyes looking up into Chloe's equally stubborn, yet slightly amused eyes. She pulled up the sleeves on her sweater and held out her right hand.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw Beca's hand properly. There was a large swell at the top of the wrist, and it definitely did not look 'fine.' "This is fine to you?"

Beca shrugged, trying not to wince as Chloe examined her wrist. "I mean it's a little sore. But it's not a big deal. Obviously it's going to hurt if I fell out of bed and landed on it."

Chloe lifted Beca's two hands and examined them at eye level, trying to determine how swollen it was. "Firstly, it is a big deal. Are you seeing the difference I'm seeing here?" She asked Beca, showing the girl her own hands. "Secondly, you needed to ice this like yesterday. Thirdly, I think we should get this looked at." She finished, as she gently let go of Beca's hands, and turned to the freezer to get an ice pack out.

Beca just stood there, knowing this was bound to happen as soon as Chloe actually looked at her wrist. She let Chloe lead her to sit at one of the kitchen stools, where she placed her hand under a pillow and gently put the icepack wrapped in a towel on her wrist.

Chloe winced as Beca winced. She kissed the side of her head and sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "Will you admit that it's a little bit of a deal?"

Beca sighed, now leaning back into Chloe's touch as she let the girl take care of her. "Fine. But only a little." She said with a small grin. "I'm not wasting my time getting this looked at though. I only fell out of the bed, it'd be ridiculous for something to actually have gone wrong."

Chloe decided to let it go for the time being, laying her head on Beca's shoulder. "We're going to reassess this tomorrow, and I'll get the whole force of the Bella's behind me if need be."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe's forehead as it lay on her shoulder. "I don't doubt it babe."

* * *

Wednesday (the present day) 7.30am

Amy came into the Bella's kitchen, where everyone was present apart from Beca, and of course the always sleeping Flo. "Chloe I think you should check on Beca. She's in the closet making all these weird noises and I figured you were in there with her but since you're down here…"

Chloe put her half eaten toast down and got up from her seat, while she grinned at the rest of the Bellas who laughed at Amy's comment she was also concerned about Beca's state. She climbed the stairs and gently spoke as she entered Beca and Amy's room.

"Beca are you ok?"

Chloe heard a huff and then a small whimper as she got closer to the closet door. She pushed the door open to reveal Beca who was standing in the middle of the closet wearing only jeans that were pulled up her legs, but not done up. She wore nothing on her top half, but held a bra tightly in her left hand.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Who's been in here having their way with you?"

Beca huffed again, not impressed by Chloe's comment. She whined, _actually_ whined, and Chloe swore she almost stomped her foot as she held out her bra to her. "Not that the sight in front of me isn't 100% appealing, but why are you handing this to me?" Chloe asked, as she nonetheless took it.

The next words obviously pained Beca to say as she forced them out stubbornly. "So my wrist may be worse than I thought. And I can't use it very much. And it turns out to get dressed you really need two hands."

Chloe turned Beca around, helping her put her bra on. She picked up a shirt she gave to Beca who gladly put it on and Chloe then gently pulled Beca around by the belt loops, to face her. "Well colour me surprised." She said with a smirk, as she slowly did the zip on Beca's jeans up, buttoning the top button with a little too much pressure.

Although Beca was annoyed and sore, the action didn't go unnoticed by her and she leant in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Don't think that this is getting you out of getting it looked at." Chloe said as she ended the kiss, tapping Beca on the butt to get them out of the room and downstairs.

"Maybe the ice aggravated it last night." Beca said as they walked downstairs, still determined to not get a medical opinion on it, now her fears that something actually might be wrong with it were increased.

"Beca…" Chloe warned, letting her know she wouldn't be able to avoid it this time.

"Today is one of my busiest days of the week. I don't have time for this stupid situation to get looked at but if I'm forced to it won't be able to happen any time before this afternoon."

* * *

9pm

The door to the Bella's house opened and closed and when Stacie walked through the door into the living room she was met with disappointed reactions.

"Well thanks guys you really know how to lift a girls self esteem." She said as she crashed down onto the couch.

"Sorry Stacie, we didn't mean that." Chloe said.

"We thought it was Beca, she hasn't come home yet." Jessica said, while the rest of the girls nodded.

Stacie laughed. "She doesn't want to come home because she knows you're going to force her about her wrist."

"She's better at avoiding situations than my uncles are at avoiding the law." Flo muttered, scrolling down on her phone.

"She texted earlier and said she was with Jesse, which is a big lie because they have Trebles practice tonight." Chloe said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and we know she knows she's avoiding here because Beca missed lasagne night. Girl lives for pasta." Cynthia Rose added.

Stacie lifted her head at the sound of food. "Oh lasagne! Did you save me some?"

She scrambled off the couch to the kitchen as some of the girls nodded in response.

Just as Stacie had entered the kitchen, the Bellas front door open and closed again. This time footsteps didn't come through the living room, but tried to walk past the door up to the stairs.

"Beca!" The room of girls simultaneously yelled, however Beca didn't stop to enter the room.

"Just going upstairs, got a few things to do!" Beca yelled behind her, and was about to start walking up the stairs when a voice that she simultaneously feared and loved rang through the house.

"Beca Mitchell get your butt in the living room before I don't put out for a month, and you know I mean it!" Chloe announced, to the amusement of the rest of the Bellas in the room. Beca grimaced at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't doubt Chloe's seriousness. And she really didn't have the time to have her girlfriend on her bad side. Still, she was sure she could face the room of girls and still talk her way out of it, so she slowly stepped back down the hall, and sheepishly into the living room.

Most of the Bellas cackled at Beca's reappearance, due to Chloe's threat. Amy made a whipping sound and motion, which Beca responded with her middle finger (on her left hand of course). Chloe immediately noticed how Beca's right hand was tucked lightly against her side, and was still incredibly swollen.

"It's intervention time." The redhead announced. "You're coming with me, and we're going to the hospital to get an x-ray for your hand."

Beca gaped at how forward Chloe had been about it, she expected her to beat around the bush for at least a few minutes. "The what? Chloe, I am not going to the hospital."

"Well, it could have been the doctors if you had gotten home this afternoon when you were supposed to. But now it's after hours the hospital is the only choice."

"No, no. The other choice is to stay here. The best choice is to stay here."

Chloe stood up, a small grin on her face. "Sorry baby, but you're outnumbered. I told you I'd get the Bellas behind me if I had to."

Beca sighed, yet still tried to edge her way out of the room, walking towards the kitchen.

"Nuh, uh, uh." Stacie sang as she came out of the kitchen holding a warm bowl of lasagne, blocking Beca's way past her. "Nuh, uh, uh." She sang again, as Beca's eyes locked in on her pasta and tried to get some.

While Beca was distracted, Amy stood up and walked behind Beca, lifting her over her shoulder before the smaller girl knew what was happening. "I'm taking this out of your hands Shawshank!"

Beca yelped, and tried to keep her sore hand out of the way of getting bumped. "Amy! Put me down!"

"Sorry mate, but this is the only way to make sure you get into the car. I used to do it to kangaroos all the time."

Beca protested all the way to the car, where Amy deposited her into the front seat. Chloe soon joined her in the drivers side, waving to the Bellas who stood on the front porch. Beca grumpily looked over, wishing she could knock the bowl of pasta and smug grin off Stacie, who was waving like a mother sending her child off to college. She huffed and sat back in her seat, a scowl on her face.

Chloe turned the car on, and then faced Beca. "Baby, don't be mad. I'm really not trying to irritate you, but you can't ignore your hand when it looks like that. It's been too long."

Beca still scowled, not turning to face her girlfriend. "We're just going to be wasting our time."

* * *

Beca's last statement was why Chloe had to fight internally to decide whether to grin or be concerned when they found themselves in one of the hospital rooms as the doctor looking over Beca's hand said, "Well Beca, it looks like we definitely have a broken wrist here."

Beca's eyes widened in disbelief, "But how?! All I did was fall out of the bed!"

The doctor chuckled, clearly amused at the story. "Yes, not your finest hour I suppose?"

"It was 5am. That's nobody's finest hour."

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's arm to placate her from snapping at the doctor. Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry. It's just this is incredibly un-ideal for me."

The doctor smiled, writing something down on Beca's chart. "I understand. Nobody is a fan of the situation of broken bones, be it the pain or the annoyance of the cast. What I am going to do is send you down for an x-ray, and then put you in this sling while you wait for the results. I'm almost 100% sure it is broken due to your lack of movement and the swelling, but we do need to check." He paused, looking at Beca's lack of positive response to this. "Are you alright dear?"

Beca muttered. "Honestly, out of all the ways to injure myself…" She then sighed and stood up, "But thanks for your help Doc."

The Doctor nodded, passing her the x-ray sheet. "No problem. Oh and be sure to tell them down at x-ray the back story to the break, they could probably use a laugh at this time of night."

Before she could stop herself, Chloe let out a snort of laughter that was met by glare from Beca. "Sorry, sorry." Chloe said, fighting to keep the grin off her face.

* * *

10.30pm, present time

Shortly after Chloe had attempted to get Beca to see the funny side in this situation and she had turned away from her, she felt Chloe's gentle fingers rest at the back of her neck, and lightly scratch her skin. When Beca still didn't respond Chloe moved to the spot behind Beca's ear which always made her weak to anything Chloe wanted.

Beca lightly shuddered when Chloe's fingers danced behind her ear and she made a half hearted attempt to make her stop but Chloe knew she had already won. She leant forward and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder. "Baby I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Beca sighed, but lightly rested her head on Chloe's. "I'm not. I'm just annoyed at myself. If this stupid thing is broken I'm going to be in a cast for 6 weeks! I won't be able to do anything."

"Bec you'll still be able to do pretty much everything, you'll just have to figure new ways around it. And I'll be there and all the Bellas."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm a very independent person. Asking for help isn't exactly my forte."

Chloe turned her head and kissed Beca's cheek gently. "I know. And it'll probably take you a while to get used to it. But you know there is nothing we all wouldn't do for you. I think this will really help you!" She then lowered her voice, murmuring into Beca's ear. "Even though I'd rather keep you naked in my bed all day than help you get changed."

Beca went red in her chair and gently knocked Chloe with her shoulder. She then got a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god Aubrey is going to mock the shit out of me when she comes to visit. What was running through our heads when we convinced her and Stacie to finally get together? The two of them are going to absolutely go to town about this. Stacie's probably told her the whole story already."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, she really is going to have a field day. Don't worry; I'll rein her and Stacie in if they get too much. They don't want to see protective Chloe come out."

Beca smiled and turned her head to kiss Chloe's temple. She then saw Chloe still holding her phone in her hands and rolled her eyes. "Ok fine, send a stupid picture to those nerds at the house."

Chloe grinned and held her phone out, the camera facing her and Beca. She took the picture which showed her beaming, and Beca with her trademark scowl, her wrist in the sling clearly showing. Just as Chloe sent the picture to Amy, a doctor came out and called Beca's name, and they both went through.

"Unfortunately I have to be the bearer of bad news, your wrist is definitely broken. More specifically, your scaphoid. Honestly I'm surprised you were able to leave it for so long." The doctor, a new one, said as they all sat down.

"I practically had to drag her here tonight. She's a bit stubborn." Chloe grinned as Beca rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well it's good you've got someone looking out for you. She's a keeper huh?" The doctor said to Beca, laughing when Chloe and Beca looked surprised at him knowing they were a couple.

Beca then smirked. "Yeah, she's alright."

Chloe feigned hurt and pointed her finger at Beca. "Careful what you say there miss one hand. Let's remember who has the power now." She said as she flexed both her arms, twisting her hands.

* * *

15 minutes later the Doctor was almost done with casting Beca's wrist. The cast went half way up her thumb to secure her wrist, and stopped a couple of inches away from her elbow.

"Ok so we're almost done, but since I'm putting you in a fibre glass cast you get to choose a colour. I'm guessing bright pink isn't your first choice?" The Doctor said as he wheeled out a tray of colours.

"How'd you guess?" Beca laughed as she scanned her eyes over the colours. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe looking at her with a knowing look that she was most likely going to choose the black one. Beca found the colour she was looking for and for the first time that night had an excited look on her face.

She turned to Chloe and smiled. "Babe you have to turn around for this part."

Chloe looked confused. "Why?"

Beca continued to smile and shook her head. "Not telling. Just turn around, I promise you'll like what I show you."

Chloe smiled at Beca's excitement, and shrugged, turning around in her seat and continuing to text most likely the Bellas back at home. When she turned around Beca pointed out the colour she wanted to the Doctor silently, who smiled at her choice and dipped it in the water, waiting for it to soak before he could apply it to finish her cast.

Five minutes later, the Doctor had smoothed out the fibre glass cover on Beca's cast, and was moulding it to her arm. Beca winced as he pressed down on the sore part of her wrist, and he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's an unavoidable part. If you're going to have this thing on for 6 weeks I might as well try and make it comfortable for you huh?"

Beca smiled and nodded. When the Doctor finished she lifted up her right hand, examining it. "Looks pretty badass Doc."

The Doctor laughed, and picked up all of his gear, wheeling it across the room to pack it away properly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Beca, can I turn around now?" Chloe asked, as she grew agitated in her seat.

Beca hid her arm behind her back. "Yeah babe," She said, and as Chloe turned around she held out her right wrist to her, showing it cast in a baby blue colour. "Tada!"

Chloe's eyes widened, she had definitely expected Beca to pick a black cast. "Why blue?"

Beca hopped off the hospital bed she was sitting on, and stepped towards Chloe. Using her right hand she ran her fingers gently along Chloe's cheek, so her baby blue cast sat right next to Chloe's baby blue eyes. "If I'm going to have to stick with this for 6 weeks, I want a colour that's going to make me happy by reminding me of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Chloe's eyes widened even further, as a blush came onto her cheeks. She broke out into a beam, and kissed Beca. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Beca grinned, and then added. "Also, you should definitely remember this moment, for the inevitable times that will occur when I'm not so down with only having one hand."

"But where's the fun in watching you try and make it up to me after you've been all snappy?" Chloe said, laughing.

The Doctor came back over to them with Beca's discharge sheets and handed them over, smiling at their fun nature. "Alright you two get on out of here. You take care of this one ok?" He said to Chloe, who nodded and clasped Beca's good hand in her own.

The two made their way out of the hospital and into the car park when Beca's phone chimed. She let go of Chloe's hand to pull it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes at the text, laughing.

' _Clearly not ready for a big girl bed yet Mitchell! Should I order a crib to bring down the next time I come? Conveniently my schedule just became a lot more free.'_

"What is it?" Chloe asked, and then read the text from Aubrey as Beca showed her. Beca then began to type out a reply, albeit significantly slower with only one hand.

' _Just remember I've got a fibreglass attachment to my arm Posen. It would be an awful shame for someone's head to get knocked into it…hypothetically speaking of course.'_

Chloe laughed as she read Beca's reply, rolling her eyes good naturedly at their relationship. She watched Beca lock her phone, and then almost drop it trying to shove it back into her pocket with only one hand available.

"This is going to be the longest six weeks of my life." Beca grumbled as Chloe unlocked the car, and opened the door for her. "One handed texting, one handed eating, one handed mixing –"

Chloe leaned down into the car and captured Beca's lips on hers, cutting her off mid sentence. She made sure to make it count, and then pulled back to murmur with a smirk on her face, "I know something you only need one hand for."

Beca was flushed from the kiss she just received, and was captivated by Chloe's eyes right in front of her face. "What?" She breathed out.

Chloe grinned and pecked her lips once more. "Brushing your teeth silly!" She said brightly as she closed the passengers door and made her way around the car to the driver's side.

Beca groaned, falling back into the chair, still flushed in the face. She rested her cast on her lap and sighed, it was going to be a very long 6 weeks indeed.

 **This one was really fun to write! (And also may or may not have been based on personal experience...yes you really can break a bone by falling out of bed haha). I was thinking of perhaps doing a follow up to this chapter watching the weeks go by with Beca in her cast which does have the potential to be quite entertaining, what are your thoughts on that? I've still got more sick Bechloe ideas as well, and can't wait to get them out to you! Love hearing from you guys so leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. The Long Six Weeks

**Hello everyone! So, so sorry this has taken me longer than usual to get out! I've been crazy busy recently and have been writing this sparodically over the past week and a bit. But I have to say your reviews kept me going, they were so great and I absolutely love hearing your feedback and ideas about what to put in, it means the world to me! I've made this chapter a little longer for you guys, the whole thing is just a big ball of fluff so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

WEEK 1

11.30pm

When Chloe and Beca finally returned back to the Bella house they got a cheer louder than when Beca returned from her night time jail visit in freshman year. It was a mixture of heroic applause, laughter, and ooo's of pain when they saw the cast. Beca grinned and held up her cast in a mock triumph pose as Chloe smiled next to her, holding a bag of pain relief in one hand and Beca's hand in the other.

"Ah hah yes!" Stacie cheered as she held out her hand, and 5 other Bellas groaned and slapped several dollar bills into it.

"Do I even want to know?" Beca asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Stacie made what we _thought_ was a radical bet, that you would get a blue cast instead of a black one." Jessica groaned as she too handed Stacie money.

Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes from her stretched out position on the couch. "Shouldn't have bet against your whipped ass."

Chloe laughed. "Come on guys it's so adorable." She said as she wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and kissed the side of her head.

"So what's the damage?" Flo asked.

Beca sighed. "Broken scaphoid. 6 weeks in this bad boy. And not even a cool scar to tell the tale."

"You could always keep the cast." Ashley suggested, only to be met with disgusted looks from many other Bellas.

"Nah way, that thing gets nasty stinky when you take it off. You ain't bringing it in here." Cynthia Rose said, pointing at Beca.

The Bellas then continued to talk amongst themselves about scars and casts. Chloe was still smiling and listening upon the group when she felt Beca droop into her as she grew tired.

"Alright!" Chloe announced, as she squeezed Beca around the waist, getting her to stand up a little straighter. "This one is pretty wrecked from the big ordeal. I think it's time to call it a night."

Beca nodded, feeling too fatigued to disagree or brush it off as she felt herself being led off by Chloe. "Thanks for waiting up. You nerds are awesome."

Stacie, unable to help herself (as usual) had to make one last comment. "Give baby bluey not-so-badass Beca a kiss goodnight from us!" She smirked and laughed when Beca held up her middle finger in response, as she and Chloe climbed the stairs.

When they got upstairs, Beca flopped straight down on the bed. Chloe laughed and shook her head as she put the bag of pain killers down and rearranged some things on Beca's beside table and floor. A few minutes later, Beca still hadn't moved from her position and Chloe sat down on the side of the bed.

"Come on baby, you gotta get ready for bed properly." Chloe said. When Beca gave no response, Chloe raked her fingers up and down Beca's back, making her shiver.

Chloe smiled, knowingly. "Beca…"

"Mmmf." Beca responded, her voice muffled into the pillows. She then rolled over, onto her left side, and huffed her breath to get the hair out of her face. "What?"

Chloe moved up the bed further, and gently lifted Beca's head into her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt her girlfriend let out a long breath of contentment.

"Are you ok baby?" Chloe asked, wondering about Beca's silence.

Beca was silent for a few more moments before throwing her casted arm over Chloe's lap to land next to her face as she huffed again.

Chloe laughed, "Ok dramatic pants. I know you've got a broken wrist. So you are ok?"

Beca nodded, turning her head over so she was staring up at Chloe's face. "I'll live I suppose." She said, as a small cheeky grin formed on her face. She lifted her head a little and Chloe came down to meet her, giving her a long kiss.

Beca smiled when they separated. "A few more of those and I think I'll be better faster than ever."

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Chloe gently stood up and pulled Beca into a sitting position. "Ok we're going to get these pain killers in you. Now these are pretty strong. They said at the pharmacy the doctor told them you'd get some swelling and throbbing so it'll be painful when that hits in a couple of hours. Hopefully though, these will put you to sleep before that happens."

Beca just stared up at her.

"What?"

A small smirk appeared on Beca's face. "You're the hottest doctor I've ever had."

Chloe rolled her eyes again, grinning at Beca. "Don't make me use my special skills to get you to take these." She said as she held out a handful of the different pain killers in her hand and Beca swallowed them.

Chloe then continued on to take Beca's clothes off, gently manoeuvring her cast around her shirt and back again when she put a pyjama top on her. Beca once again let her, both the tiredness and the effect of the pain killers kicking in to stop her being stubborn about having someone fuss over her.

Five minutes later Chloe had just finished tying Beca's hair into a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Ok baby, sleep time."

Beca complied and lay down, resting her cast on her stomach. She moved to one side of the bed and looked up at Chloe.

"Those pain killers hit you pretty hard huh?"

A small, tired smile was all Chloe got in response.

"You're going to have a big, big sleep."

"You sleep with me?" Beca murmured quietly.

"Not yet baby, I've got some things to sort out."

"But Chloeeeee." Beca whined, as she pouted and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm hurting."

Chloe laughed quietly, and knew she wouldn't be able to resist Beca's pout forever. "Don't play that card."

"But I am hurting."

"I know." Chloe said lovingly, and sighed when Beca put on her biggest pout yet. She gently lay down on the space in the bed, and rested her head inches away from Beca's.

"Hi."

"Hi." Chloe whispered back, and kissed Beca's forehead. "How's your wrist?"

"It's sore."

"Broken bones suck huh?"

Beca nodded slightly in response, leaning up to kiss Chloe gently.

"I'm gonna stay with you until you fall asleep okay?"

"Thanks babe."

"I love you."

"Love you Chlo." Beca whispered, as her eyes shut and she began to fall asleep.

Chloe lay a little longer in the bed as she watched Beca's breathing even out. After about 10 minutes she gently slid out, pulling the blanket higher over Beca and moving her casted arm so it was elevated on her stomach. She kissed her head softly as she left the room, walking back down the stairs to rejoin the Bellas who were still sitting together on the couch.

"How is the shrimp?" Amy asked, as Chloe wedged herself into a space in the couch, between Flo and Stacie.

Chloe smiled. "She's fine. Super sore wrist, but that's to be expected. The pain killers really knocked her out though. In like 5 minutes."

Stacie burst into laughter at this news and got out her phone. "That's a good one. Aubrey's been asking me to fill her in on any hilarious moments."

Chloe wacked her on the arm half heartedly, a small grin on her face. "Don't you two give her too much of a hard time. She's gonna be annoyed as it is that she won't be able to do basically anything by herself."

Lily whispered something the other Bellas chose to ignore about bending peoples will when Amy spoke up, in between laughter. "Yeah, the next six weeks are going to be the end of Beca the badass."

"Is there anything we can do to help out, Chloe?" Ashley asked.

Chloe sighed, sitting up straighter. "Just keep an eye out. She'll be able to figure out most things one handed but it's really important for her not to aggravate it these next few days, and that means if you see her using her right hand, tell her to stop. You'll get the glare, trust me. But she can't make it worse and I know she'll try something." The room nodded and Chloe continued. "Oh and Amy, big ask, but I can't see Beca being down with you getting her changed every morning. Are you cool with switching rooms for this time? Maybe like from tomorrow night?"

Amy nodded, shrugging nonchalantly. "Sure Chloe. I'm either listening to you and Beca make out in my room or moving into yours to listen to Stacie and Aubrey make out so what's the difference?"

Amy's comment had the room in hysterics, as Chloe blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

Stacie shrugged unashamedly, grinning. "I'll be on Beca patrol. I'm not missing the glorious opportunity to tell Beca she isn't allowed to do something."

* * *

Thursday, 9am

As it turned out, not only Stacie, but practically every Bella got the opportunity to tell Beca this.

First, it was Amy, who watched Beca struggle to bend her arm around to find the hole in her jacket. Chloe had just left the room to have a shower, and Beca had pulled the jacket from the closet, thinking she was out of sight.

"Beca, you're looking like a very poor alligator wrestler right now." Amy said, as she opened the closet door more fully.

Beca stopped spinning with her jacket half on her and sighed. "Dude, I can do it."

"Sure you can shrimp."

"Amy." Beca growled at the nickname.

Amy ignored her and pulled the jacket around Beca, holding the arm up so Beca could slip her cast through.

Beca sighed again.

"You're welcome Beca." Amy grinned, and left the room.

Next, it was Cynthia Rose, who bumped into Beca in the hallway as she struggled to hold her laptop, her speakers, and phone in both of her hands.

"Girl, no." Cynthia Rose chided as she grabbed the stuff from Beca, leaving her to hold only her phone. When Beca made a sound of protest, Cynthia Rose raised her eyebrows and held her laptop over the stairwell, making Beca retreat for fear of her precious laptops life.

Then, it was Jessica and Ashley, who in the middle of pouring a heap of Lucky Charms into their bowls, stepped Beca aside and poured her cereal and milk into a bowl the second Beca tried to reach for it herself. Beca huffed in annoyance and grabbed the bowl with her left hand, then attempted to pick the spoon up from the bench with her right hand which her cast prevented her from doing.

Before she could do anything about it, Lily zoomed past and put the spoon into her bowl, continuing on to grab a piece of toast and exit the kitchen again.

Beca was staring at the spot Lily had just been when her thoughts were interrupted by Chloe bounding into the kitchen, fresh from her shower. "Good morning everyone!"

Chloe received various replies from the Bellas that were in the kitchen, but nothing from Beca who stood in front of her, holding her bowl and spoon of cereal.

"Aw baby that frown wasn't on your face 10 minutes ago." Chloe said, moving her fingers to Beca's face to smooth out the scowl that had appeared.

"What did you tell them last night? So far this morning holding this bowl of cereal is the most strenuous thing I've done."

Chloe stopped her hand on Beca's face, and gently cupped her cheek with it. "Beca you just broke your wrist. The first few days after it happens are always the worst, and if you use it you'll just make it more painful."

Beca huffed and broke eye contact with Chloe.

"Baby." Chloe said, with a knowing smile on her face. "You know I'm right. I could see it in your face earlier this morning that you were in pain."

Beca still didn't look at her, and Chloe grabbed her good hand. "I promise I'll get them to lay off after today. Please, just today, will you accept the help? Your wrist will thank you for it." She said, as she grabbed the cast gently and lifted it to her own face, kissing the tip of Beca's fingers. She put on a baby voice, and pointed Beca's cast back at her. "Thank you Beca I love you."

Before Beca could stop herself she let out a laugh and shook her head, still avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

Chloe let Beca's wrist go gently and moved closer to her, lifting her face to get her to look at her. "Please baby? For me? Your beautiful girlfriend?"

Beca smiled, again before she could stop herself. "You're such an annoying weirdo." She leant up to kiss her softly. "But I suppose I can do that for you, beautiful."

Chloe kissed her again, humming happily. "Always such a charmer."

Stacie walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl, muttering with a smirk, "Yeah, we'll see how charming she is tonight after a day with one hand."

* * *

7.35pm

"I mean I hate to say I called it, but…" Stacie said grinning, as she stood with one hand on her hip, and held a plastic bag and tape in the other.

"Stacie you are being the biggest pain in my ass right now." Beca said as she went to cross her arms and then flung them apart angrily when her cast prevented her from doing so.

Stacie burst into laughter, and pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Wait, wait, wait, can you do that again? That would make Aubrey's entire night."

"I swear you are so lucky I don't have two hands free to strangle you with."

"Beca, I'm wondering why you think you have an option here. You want to get in the shower, you need the plastic bag. The cast cannot get wet!" Stacie said exasperatedly.

"Dude, if you think you're coming anywhere near me with tape you're crazy."

Stacie sighed and turned around to yell out the door. "Lily!"

Beca's eyes widened. "No, no. We don't need Lily. She's going to pull some crazy shit on me!"

"Well if you weren't being such a stubborn ass we wouldn't have this problem!"

Lily entered the room and took one look at the situation. Before anyone knew what was happening she had grabbed the bag and wrapped it around Beca's cast, holding it closed with one hand as she motioned for Stacie to tape where the bag ended and Beca's skin showed.

"I hate you." Beca said, as Stacie began to wrap tape around her arm.

Stacie smirked, as she finished the job. She then broke into laughter when Beca tried to move her arm but it was locked into place by the tape.

"I'm like a fucking tin man!" Beca groaned, as she held her arm out awkwardly.

Stacie took a picture, laughing harder. "This one is definitely going to Aubrey. Well our work here is done, have fun nerd." She said, as her and Lily left the bathroom.

When they were into the hall, Lily continued downstairs but Stacie stopped, sending the photo to both her girlfriend and Chloe. She added a caption to Chloe's photo that read: ' _Baby blue Beca struggling with shower time. She's wishing her girl wasn't stuck in a Master's seminar. Damage control when you get home Chlo!'_

* * *

8.42pm

"Hey baby." Chloe whispered as she pressed herself against Beca's back, being careful not to knock her cast when her arms slipped around the girl's waist.

Beca was standing in the kitchen, twirling a tea bag around in a cup absentmindedly and immediately melted back into Chloe's embrace. "How was the seminar?"

Chloe hummed softly, pressing a few soft kisses behind Beca's ear as they stayed cuddled together. "It was interesting. But long. I've been looking forward to a bath since it started." She turned Beca around, so she could see her face. "Stacie sent me updates on shower time. On a scale of 1-10 how bad did it suck?"

"It was a solid 12. This shit still gets wet even with like an entire roll of tape cutting off my blood circulation. And my arm went dead from trying to hold it up out of the way of the water. And the thought of washing my hair was pretty much the worst thing in the world so it didn't happen."

"You're right that is a 12."

Beca eyed Chloe, suspiciously. "You better not be making fun of me Beale."

Chloe held her hands up in a mock surrender. "Baby! I would never." She grinned and then leaned in closer to Beca, kissing her once on the lips and murmuring, "But if you play your cards right there is a bathtub and a hair wash with me waiting for you.."

Beca breathed in sharply, a dazed smile coming onto her face. "You've got yourself a deal. What do I have to do to get you to consider throwing in some extra bath time activities?"

Chloe reached behind Beca and grabbed her cup of tea, taking a sip from it as she kept her voice low. "Being naked in the bathroom in the next two minutes may or may not have something to do with it." She winked, and laughed as Beca immediately left her side, taking off up the stairs.

Yeah, Chloe thought, she could always rely on that one sure fire way to turn Beca's mood around.

* * *

WEEK 2

4.16pm

As Chloe promised, the more days that passed with Beca in her cast, the more the Bellas retreated to give Beca room to adapt to life one handed. There was one situation, however, where the girls, (who really did try their hardest), could not resume as normal - and that was Bellas practice. The sight of Beca leading the pack and waving her arms around her head with one of her tiny arms dwarfed in the big cast was simultaneously the cutest and most hilarious thing most Bellas had witnessed at their rehearsals. Not only was it out of proportion, but it was clear that Beca still hadn't quite grasped the balance of having the cast on her arm and making everyday movements.

"Okay guys, I think we've got the first song down now. Let's try out that new arrangement I played at home the other night." Beca said, as everyone moved from their places in the last number to stand in a closer group. "Sopranos, keep an eye on me for your cue."

The Bellas nodded and listened as Lily laid out the beat, each coming in when they were supposed to. With the tenors and altos singing, the sopranos watched Beca for their cue into the song, which wasn't until about a quarter of the way through. Beca nodded her head to the beat as the song progressed, smiling at how it was coming together. The soprano section really completed the song and she was looking forward to hearing the girls sing it. She began to tap her foot and move her hands to count in their beats and just before they were meant to come in she lifted her hands up, feeling the flow of the song.

Unfortunately for Beca, she forgot about the big fibreglass attachment to her right arm and wacked herself in the face in the moment of the song. Instead of coming in when she was supposed to, Stacie snorted with laughter before any of the other Bellas, who hadn't been watching Beca as closely, realised what had happened. Soon however, the singing stopped, and a few bursts of laughter and ooo's of pain echoed around the hall.

"Mother fucker!" Beca swore, as she rubbed the side of her face that she had hit.

Cynthia Rose, who was standing the closest to Beca moved towards her. "Shit lil B that looked sore. You alright?"

Beca nodded, willing the tears away that had arrived from the blunt force of the hit. "I'm fine."

A few other Bellas moved forward as well, peering a look at Beca. Chloe slipped out from the group, coming around to stand behind Beca. She turned her face gently so she could get a proper stare at it, and locked eyes with her girlfriend, who nodded slightly, letting her know she truly was fine. A smile came on to Chloe's face and she placed a quick kiss to Beca's temple, resulting in various coos from the Bellas.

"Alright let's try that again, and maybe Mohammed Ali won't cause anymore damage this time around." Chloe said, grinning as she nudged Beca in her side, who blushed ever so slightly.

"What is that, like Beca 0, Cast 20?" Stacie said, laughing.

"Fuck off Stacie."

* * *

WEEK 3

The pen moved closer to Beca's baby blue cast and for the fifth time she jerked it away.

"Beca!" Various voices exclaimed, exasperated.

Beca moved her cast behind her back, way away from the marker Stacie was holding in her hand. "I'm sorry I just…Stacie I know you're going to defile my cast in some way!"

Flo moved from the couch she was kneeling on to take the marker from Stacie and stand in front of Beca. "Look, let me go. I don't know why we thought Beca would be down with Stacie going first."

Stacie looked affronted but sat down, and Beca sighed, bringing her cast back to the front for Flo to hold. Flo took the lid off the pen and wrote around the top edge of Beca's cast, by where it ended at her elbow.

' _protegerse_ _, azul_ _bebé!'_ Flo read out, after she had finished, and was met with confused faces from the Bellas. "It means protect yourself, baby blue."

Chloe smiled, "Aw Flo that's really sweet!"

"Wait, wait. How do we know that's really what it says? She could have written eat dingo turd for all we know." Amy said.

Stacie cocked her head to the side, thinking. "That's not actually a bad one."

Flo rolled her eyes, chucking the pen at Amy. "You wish you were bilingual bitch. At least I was nice to Beca."

"Honestly dude you're my favourite right now. It can only go downhill from here." Beca said, fist bumping Flo.

"Beca!" Chloe said from her seat, flicking Beca's leg with her foot.

"What babe? You and that pen is a bad combination." Beca said, grinning.

"To what, write 'I love you sooooo much Beca' all over it?" Cynthia Rose said, as she passed the marker on to Lily, after just having written an elaborate, decorative ' _CR'_ on the side of her cast.

Lily drew lightning bolts down the side of her cast as Chloe chucked a pillow at Cynthia Rose. Lily then gave the marker to Amy who wrote in big letters, " _This cast has now been signed by the hottest and most talented member of the Barden Bellas_ "

Beca snorted, examining her work. "Nice Amy. Humility has always been your forte."

Amy shrugged, grinning as she threw the pen to Jessica who wrote " _DJ Brakey Break"_ on it, much to the amusement of the other Bellas. Ashley took the marker next, turning the cast over to find some space.

"Oh Ash draw something cool! I've seen those pictures in your room, you're so good!" Chloe said, leaning in to see what the girl would do. Ashley drew a big treble clef, connecting it to the end of one of Lily's lightning bolts and then drawing the B of the Barden Bellas next to it.

"Dude that's awesome!" Beca said, smiling at her work. "Ok, I think I'm calm enough to give the cast up to Stacie now."

Stacie grinned, grabbing the marker. "Finally!" She said, as she moved Beca's cast out of her vision to draw on it. After a few minutes she was done, and thrust it back in Beca's face.

" _You should see the other guy."_ Was written in Stacie's handwriting, with a simple drawing of the floor by Beca's bed outlined in a square box, with an arrow from the words "the other guy" pointing to it. Beca couldn't help but laugh along with the other girls, she definitely deserved that one.

Chloe had just taken the pen from Stacie when she stopped, and sniffed the air. "Girls, is something burning?"

"The cookies!" Amy and Flo yelled at each other, as they scrambled off the couches and ran into the kitchen to turn off the oven. Bar Beca and Chloe, the rest of the Bellas ran after them, laughing as they listened to Amy and Flo argue and groan when they took their clearly burnt cookies out of the oven.

Beca immediately gravitated closer to Chloe on the couch, although she had more space now all she wanted was to be close to the redhead. Chloe welcomed her, lifting her arm up for Beca to snuggle into her side, as she wrapped her right hand around Beca's right side, with the marker poised at her cast.

"Hmmm…what to do, what to do." Chloe said in a sing song voice, and Beca laughed against her, placing a kiss on the skin showing just by the neck of her shirt.

Chloe began to write with the marker on the thumb of Beca's cast, and when she was done she watched Beca read it.

A soft smile grew on Beca's face as she read Chloe's comment which was written in Chloe's loose scrawl, ' _My little badass.'_

"Damn straight." Beca said, putting on a tough voice while at the same time cuddling closer into Chloe.

* * *

WEEK 4

7.23pm

"I hate you. You did this to me on purpose."

Stacie put on an affronted look, but the grin still cracked onto her face. "Beca, would I really do this to you?"

"Oh don't give me that. I bet Posen was in on this as well." Beca said, as she slit her eyes at Stacie over the counter. "You…you cook the most amazing meal. Ribs. Ribs! Ribs which I love. Ribs which I could devour until my dying day. Ribs which I can't fucking hold, get on my cast, or eat! Stacie you are dead meat."

"Hmmm no I'm not. But these ribs definitely are. Feel free to join us at the dinner table." Stacie said as she sauntered past Beca, holding the big plate of ribs in front of her as she sat with the rest of the Bellas who were laughing at the interaction.

"Bec come and sit down, it's no different to any other dinner time." Chloe said from the table, as she grabbed the salad that Jessica passed her.

Beca slouched down to the table, plopping dramatically down into the chair next to Chloe. "But Chloe," She whined, much to the amusement of the Bellas, "It's ribs! If you can't eat ribs right then you can't eat them at all!"

"Baby I'll cut it for you but if you don't want them like that there's really nothing else you can do about it." Chloe said as she passed the salad on, and looked at Beca.

"Don't worry Beca I'll take your share." Amy said from across the table, taking the plate of ribs in her hands.

Beca squeezed Chloe's thigh under the table, and shook her head at Amy's comment. "No way, cast or not I am enjoying at least some part of these ribs."

"Just think of this as pay back for almost letting me eat off those disgusting chop sticks yesterday." Stacie said, scowling as Beca grew a huge grin and began laughing at the memory.

 _Yesterday, 6.35pm_

 _Beca sighed exasperatedly for what seemed to be the hundredth time on her walk home from the station to the Bellas house with Chloe. Ever since Chloe had picked her up, Beca had been showing discomfort with her cast and kept trying to twist her arm around inside it._

 _Rounding the corner to the Bellas house, Beca once again dropped her hold on Chloe's hand to use her good hand to fuss at her cast._

" _What's up with you and baby blue today?" Chloe asked, and Beca didn't know whether to roll her eyes or smile lovingly that Chloe just nicknamed her cast._

" _Well for one it's the itchiest shit on the planet. I can't move my arm at all to get rid of the irritation." Beca said, and then stopped walking altogether, scratching at the skin above where her cast started. "This genuinely might be how I die babe. It's driving me to insanity."_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling. She took Beca's left hand in hers again, and pulled them along to continue down the path. "Okay baby," She said, and tried not to laugh as Beca grumbled along behind her._

 _When they got into the house, the smell of Japanese takeaways filled the air and lifted both of their spirits, as they followed the smell to the kitchen._

" _Hallelujah to whoever's genius idea this was." Beca said, her eyes growing wide at all the food on the bench._

" _You're welcome." Amy said from one of the bar stools, only to be hit over the head with the paper by Flo, who was next to her._

" _You're a slippery little liar Amy. Don't take our credit away from us." She said, pointing to herself and Lily, who was fake shooting Amy across the kitchen with a grin on her face._

 _The girls continued to dish up food onto their plates, and Ashley dug around in the plastic bag to tip out the napkins and chopsticks they needed to use to eat. They all moved excitedly into the living room and Beca was going to ask why, before she remembered what night it was._

" _The Bachelor." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as the girls flocked to the couches with their food, Chloe included. Beca continued to take her time with the food, not interested for anything the Bachelor had to offer her apart from the cute and hilarious reactions her girlfriend made. She shoved some chopsticks in her rice and left her dinner on the bench, getting a drink of water. She briefly considered tipping the water down her cast because it was that itchy, before she spotted the last set of chopsticks and hatched an idea. Pulling them out of the packet and breaking them apart, she shoved them down her cast and had to stop herself from moaning in relief. Why she didn't do this sooner was beyond her, and she spent a good few minutes moving the chopsticks around to relieve the itchiness._

" _Baby are you o…are those chopsticks?" Chloe asked, as she walked back into the kitchen to check on Beca and see what was taking her so long._

 _Beca only nodded, too engrossed in the relief to say anything. Chloe laughed and picked up Beca's glass, drinking the last of the water from it before going to fill it up again._

 _Beca finally put the chopsticks back down on the bench. "Babe I'm a genius. I'm so much happier right now. Those are a real game changer."_

" _What are?" Stacie asked, with her wet hair from the shower she just took hanging around her shoulders. "Oooh, dinner!" She exclaimed, and grabbed the chopsticks Beca had just put down as she picked some noodles up with them._

 _Beca stared at what Stacie was about to do. She knew she should stop her. But the itch of revenge for all the mocking Stacie and Aubrey had done over the past few weeks was now stronger than the itch of her arm. Stacie had just gotten a good grip on a bunch of food with the sticks when Chloe came to stand next to Beca, the glass of water in her hands. She was about to simultaneously wrap her arm around Beca and take a drink when she stopped both movements, and yelled out._

" _Stacie stop!"_

 _Stacie jumped a little at Chloe's loud exclamation and stopped her movements, the noodles halfway to her mouth._

 _Chloe rounded on Beca. "Beca you were not about to let her do that!"_

 _Beca smiled meekly, not sure whether it was appropriate to laugh. "I was_ maybe _about to let her do that."_

" _Do what?" Stacie demanded, noodles still in the air._

" _Those chopsticks you were about to put into your mouth were previously just down Beca's cast, most likely collecting dead skin and other fun stuff." Chloe said, looking between the girls. She had previously been serious but after saying that out loud and realising the funny side of it, she struggled to hold back a laugh._

 _Stacie's face turned to one of disgust, and she threw the chopsticks and noodles into the sink. "Beca Mitchell you are dead!"_

 _Beca scrambled behind Chloe, holding onto the back of her shirt to hide from Stacie. "Come on dude I wouldn't have really let you eat with them…much."_

" _Beca that is so gross!"_

" _I'm one handed! My pranks aren't up to my usual standard, cut me a break."_

 _Stacie put her hands on her hips, and eyed Beca out. "Just you wait." She said as she picked up the entire noodle container, a fork, and walked out into the lounge._

Present time

Beca and Stacie continued to bicker across the table with interjections from the other Bellas and when Chloe nudged Beca, pointing to the pile of meat and marinade she had scraped off the ribs for her Beca planted a big kiss on her lips, and scooped some straight away onto her fork.

"Totally worth it." She said around her mouthful of food, grinning at Stacie.

* * *

WEEK 5, 7.10am

Beca sighed softly as she sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She moved quietly from the bed around the room to find some clothes, as to not wake Chloe on her day off. She stepped into the closet and eyed one of the plastic bags littered on the ground menacingly. Showering was, without a doubt, Beca's most hated part of having a cast. Usually she began to try and pull the tape on herself before one of the Bellas (most often Stacie with a shit eating grin on her face) tattle taled and someone else came to finish the task for her. This time however, Beca was determined to do it herself – if only she could find the stupid tape. She gave up on looking in the closet and squinted her eyes as she walked back into the darkness of the room, trying to figure out where Chloe might have left it.

She eventually spotted it lying beside the bedside table, and with a little too much enthusiasm reached down to get it, only to whack her cast on the bedside table on her way.

"Fuck!" Beca cried out, forgetting to keep her voice to a whisper.

As much as Beca had tried to avoid it, her voice had done the job of waking Chloe up, as the redhead rolled over slowly in the bed, cracking her eyes open and giving Beca a tired , questioning look.

"Beca? Are you ok?"

Beca sat down on the bed and brushed her good hand through Chloe's hair, willing her back down onto the pillow and back to sleep. "Shhh Chlo I'm fine just go back to sleep."

"What are you holding?"

Beca placed the bag and tape behind her. "Nothing…you're dreaming."

Chloe gave a tired laugh and leant up on her elbows, opening her eyes wider. "Nice try. Hand it over I'll help you."

"Chlo you don't have to you should be sleeping; this is your day off!"

"Baby don't worry I've got all day to do that." Chloe replied, and kissed Beca's forehead as she reached behind her to get the tape and plastic bag.

Beca watched in the dim light with a soft smile on her face as Chloe's tired eyes concentrated on the cast.

"You're my favourite, you know that?" Beca said when Chloe finished, and leaned in to kiss her.

Chloe smiled through the kiss. "I had a feeling I was."

"Thanks for looking after me. Sorry I'm such a grump."

Chloe grabbed Beca's face in her hands and kissed her a few more times. "Yes but you're my grump and I'd do anything for you.

Beca leant into Chloe's touch and smiled. "I can't wait until I am out of this thing."

"Only a few more weeks baby."

Beca grinned, and leant back over Chloe to kiss her, making the girl lay flat on her back.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, and Chloe's voice was thick. "If this is your way of sending me back to sleep you've got some strange ideas Mitchell."

"Even with one hand, I still got it." Beca said, wiggling her eyebrows at Chloe.

Chloe laughed and tapped her butt, making Beca get off the bed and head to the direction of the shower. "I love you Beca."

"Love you too babe." Beca said, and winked as she turned around to head to the door.

"Also, Aubrey is visiting next week. She said she wouldn't want to miss baby blue Beca for anything." Chloe slipped in, and Beca stopped in her tracks, looking back at her girlfriend in the bed.

"She's what?"

Chloe grinned, and snuggled back into the blankets. "Remember that part where we said I love you? Just keep thinking of that. It's happening so just embrace it."

Beca leant into the doorframe and accepted that Chloe was right, no matter how much she wasn't looking forward to Stacie and Aubrey ganging up on her. She would just have to handle things better on her own, even if that meant a few days of using her right hand before she felt ready to. Anything to knock the grin off their faces, she thought as she continued to the shower.

* * *

WEEK 6, Friday 5pm

So far Beca's plan had worked well for her, and she had cleverly come up with ways around most household tasks with just one hand. Most, both to Chloe's disdain and amusement involved holding things in her mouth, (Stacie just quipped that was because it was Beca's best asset in the bedroom) or balancing multiple items on one side of her body, which sometimes threw her small figure totally off balance – this one just to Chloe and the rest of the Bellas amusement.

There was one job, however, where Beca hadn't, and couldn't see a way around doing it properly with only one hand and that was opening things. Not only could she not grip it with her right hand, but the cast up her arm prevented her from being able to stabilize anything for her left hand to open.

Nevertheless, she wasn't known as stubborn for nothing, and that was how Beca found herself with a jar pressed between her stomach and the edge of the bench, trying to hold it still while her left hand pulled at the jar lid.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." Stacie announced as she sauntered into the kitchen, crossing her arms and looking at Beca.

Beca ignored her, muttering under her breath as she continued to try to pull the lid of the jar off.

Stacie continued on. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that definitely looks like something that is definitely damaging to your cast."

"You are wrong, and it's not going to be damaging when I get this lid off very soon." Beca replied through her teeth. When she faltered, and the jar almost slipped down onto the floor, Stacie stepped in towards Beca to grab the jar.

"Dude I can do it!" Beca said, angling her body away from Stacie.

Stacie sighed, trying not to grin. "Beca I know, but you're so close to getting the cast off! You don't want to damage all the progress you've made."

"If I could do everything else this week I can pull a stupid lid off a jar."

Stacie moved closer in again and Beca turned further away, still pulling at the jar. The two made little noises of protest as they tried to gain control of the jar, and then multiple things happened at once.

Chloe came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and stood behind Stacie to try and sort the other girls out, the rest of the Bellas ran to the door to open it and greet Aubrey who had just arrived, and Beca gripped the lid of the jar with the fingers showing out of her cast, and yanked it off into the air.

Stacie, with what she would put down to as her magnificent flexibility, ducked Beca's casted arm flying through the air but unfortunately Chloe, oblivious to what was occurring in front of Stacie, did not. Beca's cast connected with the side of Chloe's head, and sent the redhead into a daze, as she faltered back into the kitchen bench, holding her head.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled, as she yanked her arm back and immediately rushed over to Chloe, trying to get a better look at her. "Chloe, babe, are you ok? I'm so sorry, that was not supposed to happen."

Stacie stood up properly and winced as she remembered the sound the impact of Beca's casted arm and Chloe's head made. "Oh no, this is not good."

"Why did you duck you ass?!" Beca said as she turned her head to Stacie. "Now look what's happened."

Chloe held a hand up to her head to stop the pounding and closed her eyes, away from the light.

Stacie crossed her arms. "Don't go blaming this on me, if you had just listened to me in the first place you wouldn't have been so stubborn about the jar and then none of this would have happened."

"Well I'm not sure what kind of welcome this is, but Stace isn't it usually me that is getting riled up by Beca?" Aubrey stated, as she stood at the entrance way to the kitchen.

Stacie, momentarily forgetting the situation in front of her squealed in delight and ran over to Aubrey, giving her a proper welcome.

While this was occurring, Beca turned her focus to Chloe, taking her face gently in her hands. "Baby talk to me, what's hurting? Fuck Chlo I'm so sorry."

Chloe kept her eyes shut, and shook her head slowly. "It's ok Beca. My head is really sore though. Can I sit down?"

Beca nodded frantically, putting her good arm around Chloe's waist and letting one of Chloe's arms fall around her shoulder, to balance herself. When Chloe barely made it a few steps without having to lean entirely on Beca, Aubrey finally pulled away from Stacie to look at her best friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what is going on here?" Aubrey asked, pulling Stacie behind her as she followed Beca who deposited Chloe gently on a kitchen chair.

"You just missed it, Beca socked Chloe in the face with her cast." Stacie said, only to be shot a glare by Beca.

Beca crouched down by Chloe in the chair, resting her cast on Chloe's knee and moving her good hand up and down the redhead's arm. Aubrey pulled a chair next to Chloe's one and looked her friend over.

"Hi Chloe, how are you going?" She said, softly.

Chloe looked at her and smiled, happy to see her friend. "Hi Bree. I feel like I'm in a bit of a daze."

"I think you've got yourself a bit of a concussion."

"Oh." Chloe frowned, and looked down at Beca. "Concussed?"

Beca agreed with Aubrey. "I think she's right babe. We need to get you checked out."

"The hospital?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey nodded, still holding her hand. "Better safe than sorry for head injuries."

"It's week 6 Bec, maybe they can take the cast off a few days early!" Chloe said gently to Beca, who was still crouched in front of her.

Beca smiled warmly – of course Chloe would still be thinking of everyone else in this situation. "Maybe. But first we need to get your little head checked. Are you down with that?"

"Yeah. I'd love some pain killers right now."

Beca laughed. "I bet. That was a pretty hard knock you took. I'm really sorry."

"I know, and you shouldn't worry about it. I'm fine baby, honestly." Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes to make sure she believed her. "Besides, you know what the doctor will definitely order? An entire weekend for us in bed. Now how does that sound."

Beca smiled, squeezing Chloe's hand. "Almost perfect babe, but I also think the doctor might order that anyone in the vicinity take extra care of us, as we do have injuries."

Stacie and Aubrey shook their heads at Beca, although they had smiles playing on their lips.

"That doctor sounds like an idiot." Stacie said.

Chloe grinned. "Hmmm…no, that Doctor just sounds right."

Aubrey then clapped her hands and put on her old Bellas captain voice which still had the effect on Beca and Stacie of snapping them immediately into place. "Alright let's get a move on then. Stace can you go and tell the others what happened?"

"Yeah and don't exaggerate the story!" Beca called out, but inside she knew Stacie would pay no attention to that and was proved right when she heard Stacie say, "Beca hit Chloe in the face now she's going to the hospital!"

Multiple sounds arose from the lounge, most consisting of confused statements of "She what?" Back in the kitchen, Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Aubrey.

"You're dating an actual child."

"Mitchell you are the last person who should be giving out lectures on maturity." Aubrey replied, as she stood up. "I'll go and sort it out. Let's leave in 5?"

Beca nodded, smiling at her gratefully. She then moved to the chair Aubrey had just left and pulled Chloe close to her. "You going ok Chlo?"

"Yeah I am."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, and it's ok."

Beca smiled and brought Chloe's face up to meet hers. She placed a few kisses on her lips and stared into her eyes. "If you start to feel sleepy you have to let me know ok? Can't have you dozing off. Just keep those beautiful eyes on me…Shouldn't be too hard for you." She grinned at that last part. "We're going to go in there, get you checked over, hopefully get my cast off, and then all weekend long you are all mine for bed rest and whatever else you need."

Chloe hummed in contentment at those words and leaned her head into Beca's, closing her eyes.

"Okay, let's get going before this concussion sends you into dream land. Come on baby blue." Beca said as she stood up and held her hand out for Chloe, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mohammed Ali."

 **Hope you all liked it! I really wanted to do a follow up of Beca in her cast because it just provided too many great opportunities of fun Beca and Stacie quips, and cute Bechole moments! Keep on reviewing and telling me what you liked or what else you'd like to see so I can hopefully put it in the next ones! I've still got a few more ideas lined up. I appreciate you guys so much, thank you for taking the time to read and review, can't wait to hear from you all!**


	5. Pretty Little Head

**Hello everyone! In classic me style I have to once again apologise for the incredibly late update! But it is finally here! And is another chapter of basically 10% plot 90% fluff! Hooray! Thank you so much to everyone who has kept reviewing, favouriting, and following you guys seriously are the reason I keep writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it kicks off from the moment after they decide to take Chloe to get her concussion checked.**

* * *

Friday, 5.15pm

Beca pulled Chloe into a standing position and faintly heard Aubrey talking to the rest of the Bellas in the lounge.

"Don't wait up, the emergency department can take a while. And Chloe's not going to want noise when she gets home."

"Is it actually bad, Aubrey?" A voice, Jessica's, Beca thought, spoke up with the tiniest hint of worry in it.

"It's not bad. But I'm still certain it's a concussion. Heads are hard to figure out. But she'll be fine."

"It's the curse of her ginger hair coming back to haunt her." Amy said, and Beca swore she heard Aubrey's eye roll from behind the door.

Beca turned to look at Chloe, to make sure she was ready to start moving. Chloe was staring off to the distance, a glazed look on her face.

"Chlo you ok?" Beca said, as she gently slipped her arm around her waist and squeezed it.

Chloe seemed to blink herself back to reality, and looked at Beca. "Aubrey's here?"

Beca tried not to look anxious at Chloe's statement. "Yeah she's here babe. We're going to the hospital, remember? You got a knock on your head."

Chloe took a while to process this information, and then slowly nodded. "Right, that's right."

Slowly moving forward, Beca kept her grip around Chloe's waist. They passed through into the living room where Aubrey and Stacie were at the door, holding hands and waiting for Beca and Chloe to catch up.

"Bye lil B. Take care of her." Cynthia Rose said, as the other Bellas waved. Beca smiled and nodded back at them.

Beca remained pressed tightly against Chloe, sensing some unsteadiness on the walk to Aubrey's car. For the first half of the short journey to the hospital the car remained relatively silent, apart from Aubrey and Stacie's soft murmurs in the front seat. After going through a roundabout, however, Chloe groaned against the window and brought a hand up to her head.

Beca leaned over in her seat, running her hand gently through Chloe's hair as she turned her face to meet her. "Hey, hey babe what's up?"

"The car is not a good time."

"What are you feeling, what's not good?"

"Gonna be sick." Chloe groaned out, her face pressed against the window again.

Beca, flustered, turned to Aubrey in the front seat. "Uh, Aubrey, you're going to want to pull over the car like now, unless you want Beale flavoured vomit all over your back seat."

This comment seemed to snap Aubrey out of her Stacie haze and she immediately pulled over to the side of the road as she gazed in the mirror at Beca and Chloe in the back seat. Before the car had really stopped rolling Chloe had opened the door and tried to lean out, her seat belt inhibiting full movement. Beca fumbled to unclick it for her, having already got rid of her own and Chloe then leaned right out of the car and brought up the contents of her stomach.

As best she could with only one good hand, Beca gathered Chloe's hair in a bunch and gently rubbed up and down Chloe's back with the knuckles on her other hand. She slotted herself in closer to Chloe, fitting her small body in the space between Chloe's legs and Stacie's seat so she could see how bad it was.

After a few seconds of nothing from Chloe's vomiting, Beca let go of Chloe's hair so she could help the redhead back into the car properly. Aubrey had turned fully in her seat to assess the situation and Stacie was watching them through the rear-view mirror.

"You ok Chlo?" Beca asked, with her hand on Chloe's face so she could look at her properly.

Chloe nodded for a brief period, before realising it wasn't a good movement for her. "I'm fine now. It's all out."

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Promise."

Beca nodded, and twisted back into her seat to look at the front again. "Aubrey, you got like a tissue or something in here?"

Aubrey nodded, turning to look at the car. "I do, I do. Stace honey they're in the glove box." She pointed, as Stacie reached up and pulled the small box of tissues out, handing them back to Beca.

"I give it a 3 out of 10 Chloe." Stacie said, with a little grin on her face. "You need to up your vomit game if you want to compete with these two in the car."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and hit Stacie's shoulder, as she pulled back out onto the road. Beca handed the tissue to Chloe and huffed, sitting back in her seat. "That was like one time in Freshman year Stacie. I think I vomited enough for the next 10 years."

Not too long later they were at the doors of the hospital's Emergency Department. Beca had Chloe's hand held tightly in her own and was pressed up against her, to steady her. When she glanced back she could see Stacie and Aubrey behind them, Stacie flouncing around giddily holding Aubrey's hand as she laughed at something, and Aubrey with a playful look on her face as she struggled not to break into full out laughter as well.

"Come on nerds, pull it together." Beca said as Aubrey pulled Stacie along to catch up with them. They walked in and Beca tried not to grump at her last visit to this room. Thankfully Stacie and Aubrey were too wrapped up in each other to recognise the teasing opportunity and Beca had to wave her hands in their faces to get them to look at her.

"I'll check her in and meet you guys at the seats?"

Aubrey nodded, and then stepped closer to Beca so she could speak quietly to her. She looked at Chloe, wondering if the girl would hear but Chloe was looking off into the distance with a distracted look on her face. "Make sure you answer the questions Chloe doesn't get straight away, you don't want to push her brain too hard."

Beca looked up at Chloe, and saw she had the same look on her face as back at the house earlier. She looked to Aubrey, and tried not to let her worry come through her face although Aubrey wasn't Aubrey for a reason.

"Beca, she's going to be fine. Concussions can be bad but this one isn't. All of her symptoms are completely normal. Trust me," She added, when Beca didn't look convinced. "Do you think that I would be acting so loose if I thought it was bad?"

At these words, Beca nodded, knowing Aubrey would click back into full out control mode if she really thought her best friend was in danger. She gave a small smile to Aubrey and the couples parted ways across the room.

"Chlo…Chloe…" Beca said, in a slightly sing song voice when Chloe didn't look at her the first time her name was called. When Chloe did turn, her eyes met Beca. "Hey babe you doing ok? We're going to check in now."

Chloe followed Beca along to the desk, where a friendly nurse greeted them at the receptionist desk.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" She said as she looked at Beca.

Beca was momentarily confused, because she was sure by the glazed look on Chloe's face that she would direct the question at her before she realised her right arm was still bound in a cast, and the receptionist had directed her eyes to it.

Since Chloe hadn't answered, Beca jumped in. "My girlfriend got knocked in the head. I think, well I'm sure, she's concussed."

"Oh!" The nurse said, as she turned her eyes to Chloe and then nodded. "I see, I see." She grabbed at some things on the desk as she continued to speak. "And how did this happen?"

Chloe looked at her for a few seconds, then spoke. "I've got a really sore head."

The nurse looked back at Beca, who looked at Chloe then back at the nurse. "I don't really think she remembers? She seemed to be fine with what happened immediately after, but then about 5 minutes later she's been like this for the rest of the time."

The nurse nodded, writing something down on the sheet. "That's perfectly normal…"

"Beca."

The nurse smiled. "That's perfectly normal Beca. Some people never experience confusion or amnesia, some straight away, and for some it is a gradual process. Her…"

"Chloe." Beca filled in for the nurse again, who smiled gratefully.

"Chloe's state doesn't appear to be anything to worry about at the present point."

Beca nodded, happy with the reassurance. She squeezed Chloe's hand and pulled her closer in.

"So perhaps you could fill me in Beca."

Beca laughed slightly, looking down at the floor and then back up at the nurse with an embarrassed face. "It's really my fault. I was trying to open this jar…I know, I only have one hand," She added, when the nurse raised her eyebrows at her cast, "So you can clearly see this story is doomed from the start. Chloe was just wrong place wrong time when my cast ricocheted off the jar and it hit her here." Beca said, as she pointed to Chloe's temple.

"Ouch." The nurse stated, with a small grin playing on the corners of her mouth. "That's quite an adventure."

"Yeah I know, it's a really stupid story. But if you think that's bad you should hear about this." Beca said, as she lifted her cast in the air.

"Did Chloe pass out, even momentarily from the knock?"

Beca shook her head, "No, it just kind of rocked her back."

"And has she experienced any nausea?"

"I threw up!" Chloe said, apparently happy to jump into the conversation.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe, and squeezed her hand again. "Yeah she did on the drive here. Nothing since."

The nurse nodded, writing more things down. She looked up again, addressing Chloe to try and involve her more in the conversation to gage her state. "How would you rate the pain from 1 to 10, 10 being the worst pain you've ever felt."

Chloe got a small crease on her forehead as she thought about it. "Like a 3? Maybe a 4 when the headache gets bad."

"But like a 1 when you look at me, right?" Beca murmured quietly to her, and Chloe laughed softly.

About 5 minutes later when Beca had helped Chloe fill the nurse in on her personal details, the pair were walking back to find Stacie and Aubrey, Chloe with a hospital bracelet on, with the instructions to wait for the doctors to call Chloe's name.

"Everything ok?" Stacie asked, as they sat down beside them.

Beca nodded, still keeping her hold on Chloe's hand. "Yeah , it's apparently going as planned."

"There was this guy that just left with the doctor, we're pretty sure he had cut off his fingers." Stacie said again, leaning closer so no one else around could hear.

Beca raised her eyebrows and made a grossed out face. "Dude what? Are you serious?"

"It did seem that way." Aubrey added, with the same grossed out face Beca had.

After a while, Chloe spoke up. "Hey did you guys know this is where we sat when Beca broke her wrist?" She looked between Beca, and Stacie and Aubrey with a smile on her face.

"What a great night that was huh." Stacie grinned.

"Fuck off Stacie."

"Sounds like that cast really has provided you with 6 weeks of quality entertainment." Aubrey said to Beca.

Stacie laughed. "Yeah, and clearly had to go out with a bang."

"Alright, alright knock it off. So glad to have you back Aubrey." Beca said, giving Aubrey a fake cheesy smile.

"Could it be, the first smile Beca Mitchell has ever given me?" Aubrey feigned drama as she placed her hand on her heart. "I always knew you were a softie."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well surely you guys have embarrassing hospital stories!"

"The only hospital stories I ever had were at the gyno ward for the hunter." Stacie said, shrugging, and Aubrey looked at her and made a face. "But that hasn't happened in…8 months and one day!" Stacie added, counting back how many months her and Aubrey had been going out for. Aubrey wacked her on the arm, trying not to grin while Stacie laughed.

"Hey did you guys know this is where we sat when Beca broke her wrist?" Chloe said, looking between Beca, and Stacie and Aubrey with a smile on her face and with no indication that she remembered she had just told them that story.

Beca, Stacie, and Aubrey looked at each other, confused.

Aubrey smiled gently at Chloe, placing her hand on her arm. "We did know, Chloe."

"Oh right, from when it happened and we told you." Chloe said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beca leaned into Chloe, placing a kiss on her cheek softly. "No babe, you just told us that story, remember?"

Chloe got a confused look on her face but before she could respond, they heard her name being called out.

Beca looked up at where the name came from, and got a proper smile on her face when she recognised the doctor as the same one who put her cast on her. She stood up with Chloe slowly, and said to Stacie and Aubrey. "You guys should just come in, we're probably going to be a while anyways."

They all walked over to the doctor, who was standing in front of the doors of the ward, Chloe's sheet in hand and a big grin on his face.

"Just when I thought you two couldn't have any more funny injuries."

Aubrey and Stacie looked at Beca, confused.

Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yeah, yeah Doc I know. I'm surprised you remember us."

"Always remember my favourite patients!" The doctor said, with a smile on his face.

"He was the one who put my cast on." Beca said to Stacie and Aubrey, who nodded with understanding at the fill in. "This is Stacie and Aubrey." Beca then said to the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "Pleasure to meet you." He then grinned and sighed like a heart throbbing teenage girl. "Matching the cast with her eyes. Tell me that is not the most adorable thing in the world."

Stacie and Aubrey lost it at that, and Beca blushed, feeling like her eyes were going to be in a permanent eye roll tonight.

"You know can we get a new doctor or…?" Beca said, grinning as the doctor, Stacie, and Aubrey's laughter finally died off.

The doctor took a breath, and looked down at the sheet, the smile still on his face. "Alright ladies, we've had our laugh. Now we've got a head to check out, don't we Chloe?"

Chloe looked at him, quizzically. "You just look so familiar."

The doctor brushed off her confusion with ease, smiling at her. "I'm sure it will come to you Chloe. Would you like to follow me through here and we can get you checked out?"

They all followed the doctor through the doors and down past a few beds until they reached an empty one. Beca made sure Chloe was stable sitting on the side of the bed, and sat in a chair next to it, with Aubrey sitting in the last one and pulling Stacie down onto her lap.

The doctor ran through some basic tests, and after about 10 minutes he was finishing writing in the chart.

"Ok Chloe we're done with the basic tests, and so far you're looking good. I know not everything is coming back to you easy but that's a normal part of a concussion. It's looking like a mild concussion at the moment, but we do need to keep you here for a couple of hours to monitor you. So that means you'll have to stay awake, ok?"

Chloe nodded gently, but as soon as the doctor said the word awake, she let out a yawn.

The doctor looked at Beca. "Keeping her awake is your job. We can't risk her falling asleep before we definitely know the concussion will stay mild. As you've seen, symptoms can develop over time."

Beca nodded, and looked at Stacie and Aubrey who nodded back to her, happy to help with keeping Chloe awake.

"A nurse will be in soon to give Chloe pain medication. Other than that, I'll be back to do another check and see how she's going." The doctor said, and made to walk out the door before Beca remembered something, and ran after him.

"Doc, wait!" She called out, and he stopped just by the curtain of the bed, turning to her. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm at 6 weeks." She said, holding up her cast. "I had an appointment for Monday to get it off but if we're going to be here for a few hours…"

The doctor smiled, "Somehow I think I'll find room to whip the cast off. I'll come back and sneak you out whenever I can, ok?"

"Thanks dude, you're seriously the best!" Beca said, a big smile on her face as the doctor laughed and walked out. She turned back to the bed, and walked back over to Chloe. "What are we going to do with you, huh?" She gently rubbed Chloe's cheek with her thumb and kissed her forehead.

Chloe leant into Beca's touch, and tried not to grimace too much when a particularly hard throb shot through her head. "Beca my head really hurts."

"I know Chlo, I know." Beca said, as she kept close to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure the nurse will be in soon with some pain relief."

On cue, a nurse walked in with a small cup of pills and a glass of water. "Chloe Beale?"

Beca stepped away from Chloe so the nurse could give her the pills. Chloe smiled gratefully at the nurse who left the room shortly after and slowly took each pill.

When she had finished, Beca gently got on the bed behind Chloe and leant against the top of it, which was angled up. Chloe sat back against her, resting her head on her chest and sighing, more content now than she had been the whole night. Beca ran her fingers in small circles over Chloe's forehead, to try and relieve some of her headache. Chloe hummed in appreciation.

"Not that this isn't one of the cutest things I have ever seen Beca the Badass do, but you're going to send her straight to sleep with that move." Aubrey said, glancing down at Chloe who was already half shutting her eyes.

Beca looked down at Chloe and jostled her a bit, making her lock eye contact. "Hey, hey no sleeping. You know the rules. Don't make me pull out my tricks." She said, and grinned as she leant down and lightly blew air on the back of Chloe's neck, which tickled the girl and made her laugh and squirm.

Beca then looked to Stacie and Aubrey. "Well you guys have to provide some quality entertainment then. Stacie you always think you're funny, now is your time to shine."

Stacie flipped Beca off. "Please, I'm hilarious." She got off Aubrey's lap and sat in the chair Beca was in before, and then pulled Aubrey's chair closer in so they could all talk.

* * *

8.10pm

In the room, the girls (minus Chloe who only interjected into the quiet conversation every now and again) were still talking when the doctor poked his head back in the door.

"Beca." He called out quietly then tapped his arm and smiled, flicking his head to her in a direction out the door which indicated she needed to hurry.

Beca grinned with happiness, knowing he was going to take her cast off. She kissed the back of Chloe's head gently and then slid herself from behind her, making sure Chloe was situated on the bed fine by herself.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, not having any idea what was going on.

Beca stood beside the bed and smoothed down Chloe's hair with her good hand. "Our best doc is going to help me with the cast. I'll be back really soon ok? You stay awake for me, I know it's going to be a challenge only being left with these boring nerds." She grinned as she pecked Chloe's lips, and ran away from Aubrey and Stacie's sarcastic laughter towards the doctor.

The doctor led her down the hall and through a few more doors while talking to her. "We've got a small window of opportunity, but we can do it."

"Who'd you have to kill to make time?" Beca said, as they walked through one last door and into a room that was obviously used for casts, as there was plaster splatters dotted around.

The doctor pointed Beca to sit at the end of the bed, and moved the tray and his equipment over to her, to get ready. "Well, when you're married to the head of the emergency department you gotta try and get away with as much as you can." He grinned when Beca's eyes widened in awe. "If you think I'm cool wait till you meet her."

He then pulled out a contraption that Beca eyed suspiciously. "An electric saw? Did you bring me to a workshop accidentally?"

The doctor replied, while putting gloves on. "Unfortunately we're still trapped in this hospital. This saw is designed to only cut through hard materials, so when it hits the fabric under the fibre glass it won't cut your skin. See?" He turned the saw on and sawed along his own hand which was covered in the glove, and the glove stayed completely intact.

"Dude that's awesome."

He grinned. "Yeah, I love it when I get to play with the toys. Ok let's do this before we get busted."

Five minutes later Beca's cast was sawed in half and put to the side, and her arm was washed of all other pieces of plaster and material. The doctor was finishing his notes on Beca's chart while Beca held her arm awkwardly.

"How does it feel?" The doctor asked, as he put the chart down.

"Really weird. But already better than a cast."

"Can you show me your movement? Follow what I do if you can, and if it hurts then stop." He then acted out several movements with his hand which included touching all fingers to his thumb, twisting his wrist, and how far out Beca could stretch her arm.

"It's looking really good. Now the last thing is to test your strength."

Beca laughed. "Which is clearly a category I excel in."

The doctor grinned and held out two fingers on each hand to Beca. "Just grab these with each of your hands, and squeeze as hard as you can." He waited until Beca did so, then nodded and grabbed something. "Did you feel your right hand is much weaker than your left? Even though your left is your dominant hand, the lack of use of your right hand has made you lose muscle. It's completely normal, and all you need to do is use a stress ball or something of the like once a day to get your grip back up. Other than that, wear this splint on and off each day, and you'll be brand as new in no time."

Beca took the splint and put it on her arm, as she stood up and followed the doctor out the doors again, back to Chloe's bed. "Thanks doc, that was cool of you to fit me in."

"Gotta grab the excitement where it comes, it's no problem. Let's see how this head is coming along." He said, as the rounded the last corner and walked back to Chloe's bed.

Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey turned when Beca and the doctor walked in, and Chloe's eyes immediately widened on Beca's cast being gone. "No more baby blue?" She asked, as Beca came to the bed and sat on the side of it.

"All gone! Check it Chlo." She grinned, as she wiggled all of her fingers on her right hand.

"Finally! I was getting sick of doing all your dishes." Stacie said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, get her doing all of those household chores, she needs to use it as much as she can to get her strength back." The doctor chimed in, laughing with Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca looked at the doctor, a smile playing on her face. "Dude whose side are you on! I thought we totally bonded back then."

"Ah what can I say, I'm a fickle man. But not a fickle doctor. So let's get to it. How are you feeling Chloe?"

"My head is still a little sore, but it's definitely improving."

"And are you feeling clearer on things?" The doctor asked, as he moved closer to Chloe to check her eyes and head.

"I think so."

"She's definitely been more engaged in this last patch." Aubrey added.

The doctor smiled. "Always good news. I want to just leave you here for a little while longer, and hopefully the next time I'm back in it's with your discharge sheet."

* * *

9.30pm

True to his words, the next time the doctor returned it was with a discharge sheet in hand and a smile on his face. He let Chloe (who was now showing no signs of haziness) know she was allowed to go home.

"The concussion hasn't progressed out of the mild stage, which is good, but you're going to have to take it easy for the next while. Try to rest as much as you can this weekend, you're going to have a sore head so no screens or physical exercise, and for the next week avoid physical activity. Then you can start easing yourself back into everything. Think you can handle that?"

"Taking it easy isn't exactly my thing, but I'm sure I can manage." Chloe said, taking the discharge and prescription sheet in her hands.

Beca grinned, grabbing her hand. "Luckily I'm all over that."

"Beca's life motto is taking it easy." Aubrey said with Stacie laughing next to her.

"Dude it's the best way to live."

The doctor pulled aside the curtain for them, while shaking his head and smiling. "Alright, now I don't want to see any of you back here anytime soon. For a bunch of acapella singers you're weirdly injury prone."

"Acapella is a very serious activity that requires 100% commitment from your mind, body, and soul!" Aubrey said, reminding Beca eerily of her very first encounter with Aubrey at the activities fair in her freshman year.

"Come on babe." Stacie said, rolling her eyes and dragging Aubrey away.

Beca laughed at the doctors expression. "You definitely don't want Aubrey back here."

"I think you're right." He said, joining in on the laughter. "Take care of yourselves girls."

"We will, thank you!" Chloe said, and took Beca's hand as they waved goodbye and walked to catch up with Stacie and Aubrey.

* * *

10.30pm

After what felt like forever, Beca and Chloe were finally in Beca's bed for the night. Stacie and Aubrey had departed to Stacie and Chloe's room for what Beca was sure would be a long night of activities as soon as they had gotten home. Amy had immediately run out of the room, yelling about a lesbian take over and how she was going to room with Lily – and who knew what the two of them would concoct together.

From the moment they had walked through the door to the Bella's house, Chloe had struggled to keep her eyes open and that, paired with her raging headache formed the adorable pout on her face that Beca loved so much she almost didn't want to get rid of it. However outweighing that was the fact she now had two functioning hands again, and she took the opportunity to lead Chloe up to her room, and gently remove the tired girls clothes, replacing them with pyjamas and trying to keep the smirk off her face when she even tied the string on Chloe's shorts, just because she could.

"You're such a weirdo." Chloe said, and although she had her pout on, Beca could see the loving smile cracking through.

Beca leant up to kiss her, as she finished with the string. "Yeah but I'm your weirdo, remember?" She then handed Chloe some pain relief and a glass of water, and pulled the covers back when they were finally ready for bed.

"I'm really sorry about your head, Chlo." Beca said, as they lay down, Chloe resting her head on Beca's chest and snuggling into her side. Beca brushed some red strands of hair out of Chloe's face before gently dancing her fingers over her temple and forehead in a soothing notion.

Chloe sighed in contentment. "I love you."

Beca let out a short laugh. "I love you too babe. But I'm still really sorry."

"Not your fault." Chloe said softly as she leant up to place a chaste kiss under Beca's jaw. "Let's just blame Stacie, it's easier."

The grin in Chloe's voice and her comment made Beca laugh again. "I really, really love you."

* * *

Saturday, 10.14am

Beca could recall on one hand the amount of times she had woken up before Chloe, and the amount of times it had happened on a Saturday were non-existent. The girl usually insisted on never wasting a minute of her weekend, and seemed to be up with the sun, getting activities done in all her free time.

This was why Beca, who slowly blinked her eyes open at a fairly normal wake up time for her, was surprised to feel a body still pressed half against her. She tilted her head sideways so she could look at Chloe, who was still snuggled into Beca's side, but had an arm thrown across her head. Beca stared at her for a few moments in the silence, watching the breath fall in and out of her body.

After accepting the fact that Chloe wasn't going to wake up, Beca gently slid out from Chloe's grip, and once she was standing at the side of bed she moved Chloe's arm off her face and place it gently at her side. Chloe's face scrunched up at the movement but she slowly fell back into her deep sleep.

"If this is what's going to be happening all weekend I will lock you two in Stacie's room so you can just have at it." Beca said when she walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Stacie and Aubrey in a make out session against the counter.

Stacie slowly pulled away from Aubrey, looking at Beca. "You and Chloe are always all over each other, and even when you're not touching you're having eye sex across the room."

Beca shrugged with a smirk on her face, "My girls hot, what can I say?"

"So am I, what can I say?" Stacie said, and then yelped as Aubrey hit her arm, giving her a look. Stacie quickly kept talking. "My girl is the hottest though."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but still accepted the kiss Stacie planted on her again as Beca moved around them and went to sit next to Jessica and Ashley on the bar stools.

"Not like Chloe to sleep in so late," Ashley said to Beca as she sat down.

Beca shrugged again, trying not to look worried. "Concussion must have thrown her for a loop. It's probably for the best, she needs the sleep."

"Yeah, usually her ginger hair pulls her awake with the orange sunrise." Amy said, laughing as Beca chucked a rolled up napkin at her. "Well everyone needs their sleep anyway because all of us aca-bitches have a long night ahead, party at the Trebles!" Amy continued, announcing to the kitchen and being loud enough that those in the living room would also hear.

Aubrey made a grossed face at the thought of a Treble party but with Stacie jumping up and down excitedly it was clear she would be attending.

"You'll have to count Chloe and I out for tonight. Doc didn't order loud music and alcohol to the concussion recovery." Beca said, meeting with disappointed faces of the Bellas.

"Boooo." Stacie drawled out, only to be hit by Aubrey again.

"Stacie, head injuries are serious! Alcohol can't fix everything."

Stacie grinned at her girlfriend. "No, but sex can."

Aubrey went bright red and grasped Stacie by the arm, dragging her out of the kitchen. "Excuse us."

Once they were gone, Beca spoke to the room again. "I'm thinking no practice today. One, because I don't want Aubrey to make judgments or take over. And two, Chloe will feel sad she can't join in and I can't handle two hours of watching her pout. So go and do as you please today nerds." She looked around before continuing. "But for the love of fuck will someone go and wake Flo up or that girl will sleep herself into a coma."

Lily scurried out of the room before Beca had the chance to regret what she had just asked, but she didn't dwell too much on it when she looked over to Cynthia Rose.

"Hey CR, whatcha cooking there?"

Cynthia Rose raised an eye brow at Beca suspiciously. "French toast. But you don't like French toast."

"No, but Chloe does."

"Girl, no. I am not making food for Chloe so you can just claim it as your own hard work. Get your ass over here and make her something yourself."

Beca sighed and got off her chair, walking around the bench to grab a bowl. Deciding cooking French toast would take too long, she began to cut up and throw all the berries she could find into the bowl.

She walked back up the stairs, bowl of fruit in one hand and water in the other. Going into the room quietly she placed the food on the bedside table and sat down at the top of the bed.

"Chlo. Chloe wake up." She murmured, picking up Chloe's head gently and moving it into her lap. She ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and spoke again. "Chloe babe, time to wake up."

Chloe's face scrunched up slightly and she eventually opened her eyes, looking up to Beca who smiled down at her.

"There's those beautiful eyes."

"G'morning." Chloe said sleepily with a confused look on her face. "What time is it?"

Beca looked down at her phone. "10.30 sleepyhead. Do you think you can sit up?"

Chloe, guided by Beca, tried to sit up but her face clearly showed that the movement did nothing for her head.

"Ok, ok easy babe. Just rest against me." Beca said, stopping Chloe from sitting up fully. She leant against the wall and Chloe sat back against her, laying her head on her chest. "Still got a headache?"

"Yeah. I hoped it would have been gone today."

Beca gently kissed the top of her head. "Just give it time. We're gonna take it easy today so you can be better tomorrow. Gotta look after your pretty little head." She handed Chloe some pain killers and water.

Chloe smiled gently and took them, then leant back into Beca, pulling the blankets over them both. "You brought me food?"

Beca feigned offense. "Who do you take me for, someone who can't cook?"

"Ummm…yeah."

"Look Chlo, as I always say. There's nothing unhealthy about a relationship where you cook, I eat, and then I tell you what was great, and what was really great! Notice how I said your food was always great." Beca grinned as she grabbed the bowl and placed it on Chloe's lap.

Chloe laughed. "You're such a dork. But to be fair, this is the extent of your cooking skills. And you didn't even cook anything." She said as she held up a strawberry.

"But you're still impressed right?"

"Totally baby."

"Nailed it."

* * *

7pm

After a quiet day of sleeping, gentle singing and no television screens whatsoever (Beca had gleefully reminded Chloe as she took the DVD out of her hands and banished them from watching any movies), Beca and Chloe were downstairs in the living room while the rest of the Bellas were moving around the house, getting ready for the night ahead.

"You didn't tell me there was a party tonight." Chloe grumbled as she turned to face Beca.

Beca shrugged. "No big deal. No doubt there'll be one next week as well, the Trebels don't know what to do with themselves if they're not jumping around to 90s jams with sub par alcohol and girls that aren't interested."

Chloe let out a laugh and gently shoved Beca's shoulder. "Don't lie, you love those parties. What I mean is that you should go! There's no point both of us missing out."

Beca made a face and shook her head. "Nah."

Chloe gave her a look and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Babe, what's that look for?" Beca said, trying not to laugh at her adorable expression. When Chloe mumbled out an answer, Beca leaned closer to her and kissed Chloe's bottom lip while it was pouted out. "You know I wouldn't mess with me anymore, I've got two hands again."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Beca, as if to challenge her.

"And, it just so happens that these hands like to wander." Beca said, walking her fingers down Chloe's arms and to her thighs before she moved them quickly to her sides and began to tickle the redhead.

Chloe immediately began laughing and squirming at Beca's actions. After a few seconds she grabbed Beca's hands to stop her and fell backwards on the couch, making Beca land on top of her. Beca lay her arms across Chloe's chest and rested her head on them, looking at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gently flicked Beca's forehead. "I said, you shouldn't miss opportunities just to look after me. I don't want to hold you back from fun."

"Hmmm, let's see." Beca started, and took Chloe's hands in her own. "Party…home….no girlfriend….home alone with super hot girlfriend…" She pretended to weigh up her options as Chloe laughed and smacked her shoulder again, clearly seeing Beca was set on staying home. She leant up to meet her lips again.

"Love you."

"Love you Chlo."

"I swear you better not break your own 'no sex on the couch' rule tonight while we're gone." Stacie said as she walked into the room and saw Beca on top of Chloe kissing her.

They pulled apart and Beca half sat up, pulling Chloe up with her. "Rules were made to be broken Stace."

Stacie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Just know that if you do, I'll have no hesitation to follow suit."

"Aubrey leaves tomorrow night, how would you manage that?" Chloe asked, grinning.

"Oh I'd find a way."

Beca put on a disgusted face, trying not to laugh. "Gross."

Stacie laughed as well, but chucked a pillow at Beca as she continued through the room into the kitchen. "You're such a pain in my ass Beca."

"Love you too!"

* * *

9pm

A while after the Bellas had left for the party, Beca and Chloe's hunger had finally taken them to the kitchen where they found themselves in a ridiculous game of blindfolding each other to choose the ingredients of their sandwiches.

"And now Chloe Beale steps up to the bench, the gorgeous red head from Florida who enjoys being all round gorgeous, making everyone around her smile, and snoring in her sleep." Beca said in a game show host voice, holding up a spoon like a microphone.

Chloe laughed and swatted out to hit wherever she thought Beca was standing. "I do not!"

Beca grinned and made sure the blindfold was over Chloe's eyes properly before continuing. "Alright Chloe, in front of you are two pieces of bread, and a mixture of fillings and condiments that may or may not go splendidly well together. Choose wisely."

Chloe reached out slowly, an expression of hesitation on her face which made Beca laugh. Their rule was whatever you touched first you had three seconds to decide whether you wanted to put it on the sandwich and if you were still holding it you had to use it.

Beca watched as Chloe moved her hand over the various item, both wanting her to choose the gross ones and cringing at the thought of her having to eat it.

"Chloe has picked up an item! 3, 2…" Beca stopped as Chloe realised what it was and put it down again. "A smart move by Chloe, she just avoided having a sardine flavoured sandwich."

"Baby who are you talking to?" Chloe asked, laughing.

"I'll have you know I am an acclaimed game show host Chloe. The better question is who am I not talking to. The people need to be entertained!"

Chloe was laughing so hard at this she had to use the bench to stabilize herself and without knowing it grabbed an item on the bench.

"3, 2, 1!" Beca counted down, and before Chloe could realise what was going on and take her hand off, Beca had finished.

"That was accidental!" Chloe groaned.

Beca looked at what Chloe was holding and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. "Chloe has made her first decision! Go ahead and pour Lily's hot sauce on your bread."

Chloe made a noise halfway between a groan and laughter as she heard what she was holding. She felt the piece of bread on the bench and opened the bottle, pouring some on.

"Well it can't really get any worse than that." She said.

"Famous last words Beale."

Chloe took a bold move to reach out for the next item, and Beca made an approving sound after counting down. "Success! Chloe has found the chicken. She puts it on the bread and moves to make her next decision. Oooh, close shave avoiding more spices with the chilli paste. She finally finds the lettuce and carrots, no hesitation here, Chloe clearly loves her vegetables. She reaches out again, and what has she grabbed? 3, 2…"

Chloe flailed around, laughing hysterically while Beca counted down. "I don't know what it is I don't know what to do!"

"1!" Beca finished, having to lean against the counter from laughing so hard. "You got the whipped cream babe! Get that involved in the sandwich." She grinned as Chloe put the whipped cream on top. "You truly have created a masterpiece."

Chloe turned to where she heard Beca's voice and poked her tongue out, then sprayed the can of whipped cream at where she thought Beca's face was. Beca's yell of surprise confirmed she had hit her target and she continued to laugh.

"You're gonna pay for that Beale!" Beca said as she licked some of the cream off her lips. "Great aim though, you got it right on my mouth."

Without warning, Chloe then pulled Beca in tight against her. She kissed her and licked off the last of the whipped cream as Beca gave a small moan.

"What were you saying about me paying for that?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"We'll just see how long you can last before you go crazy from me not kissing you, because after you eat that sandwich those lips are staying well away from me." Beca said as she took off Chloe's blindfold.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, a sign of a challenge. "Why don't we make another little game." She held out her hand. "Paper scissors rock. Loser of 3 has to eat it."

"Can't handle your own creation Beale? Doesn't it just look so appetizing?"

Chloe looked at the sandwich on the bench for the first time and snorted. "Tempting. Sounds like you're scared."

"Sounds like you're backing down."

"Just shut up and play Mitchell."

Beca accepted the challenge with a determinate smirk on her face.

"Paper scissors rock!" They both yelled.

"Dammit!"

Chloe fist pumped in the air in victory.

"Paper scissors rock!"

This time Chloe growled out in frustration and Beca cheered at her win.

"Match point. Get ready for your mouth to explode Chlo."

"Paper scissors rock!"

A triumphant cheer echoed across the room as Chloe's rock crashed down onto Beca's scissors, and the younger girl threw her head back in a groan. "No!"

"Aca-believe it!"

Beca glared at Chloe. "You should be made to eat the sandwich just for saying that."

Chloe ignored Beca, still grinning triumphantly. She cut the sandwich in half and placed it in front of Beca, waiting expectantly.

Beca half laughed and half whined. "Babe look at it. Do I have to? It's so gross."

"What's this? Beca the Badass backing down from a challenge?"

"It's Lily's hot sauce! That thing is probably so spicy it's illegal!"

Chloe pushed the sandwich closer to Beca. "You gotta try it, at least a little. Take the loss like a hero."

Beca sighed, shaking her head and muttering under her breath, probably questioning her sanity. She hesitantly picked up a half of the sandwich and took a bite, slowly chewing.

"And the verdict?" Chloe was now using the spatula as a microphone, and pointed it at Beca's face.

Beca tilted her head side to side, as if weighing up her thoughts. "Not the most pleasant. The whipped cream really was never meant for chicken and vegetables. But it does a lot to soften the blow of the hot sauce. I can barely taste it."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised. "We may have found a winner." She went to pick up the top half of the remaining sandwich to get another look at it when Beca jolted suddenly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god no, no I was so wrong." Beca said as she flailed around, Chloe looking on bemused. "Holy shit, holy fucking shit."

"You can barely taste it huh?"

"Chloe oh my god not the time for jokes I am dying my mouth is on fire." Beca finally stopped her frantic movements and reached out for the can of whipped cream still on the bench, proceeding to spray half of it into her mouth to try and soften the burn.

Laughing, Chloe opened the fridge to pour some milk out for Beca as well, and as she handed it to her she flipped on the video on her phone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is not ok I'm going to have no more taste buds oh my god who makes sauce this hot why would you ever need sauce that hot." Beca rambled on as she gulped down the milk, fanning her hands in front of her mouth as if that would do anything to cool it down.

"Chloe my mouth is going numb! This is not funny!" She added, when she saw Chloe bursting out laughing behind the video. Beca walked right up to the camera. "Lily, this sauce is banned from the house! It's like the pit of a fire with one fucking drop."

It took Chloe another few minutes to stop laughing, and by that time Beca had for the most part calmed down, having drunk half of the milk bottle and finished the can of whipped cream.

"I've never known pain like that."

"Beca you broke your wrist."

"This was worse! So much worse! Your cheeky little face doesn't know how much you just got away with."

Chloe smiled, moving in close to Beca. She pulled her into a hug and Beca rested her head on Chloe's neck. "Aw baby you did so well." Beca looked up at her and made to close the distance between their mouths, when Chloe pulled away. "Oh no, no. Get out of here with those lips until you've brushed your teeth like 10 times."

Beca whined again much to Chloe's amusement and went to walk out of the kitchen. "You better be ordering a pizza while I'm gone!"

"Already on it." Chloe replied, grinning into her phone as she called their favourite pizza place.

* * *

1am

Beca and Chloe had been in a deep pizza filled sleep for around an hour when noises downstairs woke Beca up. She quietly slipped out of the bed, smoothing Chloe's hair down when she stirred as well, and then left the room to see what was going on.

Walking into the living room, Beca rolled her eyes. "Stacie, we didn't have sex on the couch so that means you can't either."

A very drunk Stacie detached herself from an equally drunk Aubrey. "But Beca." She whined, "My girlfriend is here and we never get to have sex."

This sent drunk Aubrey into a fit of hysterics, and as sleepy as Beca was, she couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter too.

"Stace, that's what your bedroom is for. Chloe's sleeping with me tonight –"

"Bow-chika-wow-wow." Aubrey sang, cutting Beca off.

Beca stared at her in amusement before continuing. "Chloe's with me tonight, and we all know Amy's not coming home any time soon. So why don't you take this situation upstairs before you get interrupted and corrupt our teammates eyes forever."

Stacie and Aubrey seemed to think this was a logical decision, and started for the stairs. Their stumbling convinced Beca they absolutely needed supervision to the room, and she followed them to Chloe and Stacie's room.

Stacie immediately flopped down on the bed, while Aubrey went about drunkenly taking off her own shoes and jewellery.

"How was it?" Beca asked.

Aubrey made a disgusted sound. "Treble boys are even more repulsive than normal boys. I keep forgetting how much so until I see them all again. But who can complain with a night out with this one." She said, pointing vaguely in Stacie's direction.

Beca let out a laugh as she looked over to Stacie who was passed out on the bed, dress riding up and hugging all her features, soft snores coming from her mouth. "Yeah, she's a real winner there Aubrey."

"I love her."

At this statement, Beca turned back to Aubrey, surprised by her revelation. "Look at you go Posen."

"Yeah." Aubrey replied, although Beca was certain she hadn't heard a word of what she said, as she was so dreamily focused on Stacie.

"Well go get 'em tiger." Beca said, lightly punching Aubrey on the arm as she walked towards the door.

"Oh I will. It's sex, and it's Stacie. Anyone with a brain knows she's waking up in under a minute."

Beca didn't know how to, or that she particularly wanted to respond to that, so she just grinned and shook her head, closing the door on the two drunk girls. She quickly made her way back into her own room, and this time Chloe woke up properly.

"Beca?" She mumbled out sleepily.

"Hey." Beca murmured back, slipping into the bed. "How's your head?"

"Better. What's happening?"

Beca pulled her in close, letting Chloe's head rest on her chest. "It's nothing, just Stacie and Aubrey home. They're drunk. Aubrey said she loves Stacie." This got a noise of sleepy approval from Chloe, and Beca was sure Chloe would interrogate her best friend about it tomorrow. "And they're definitely about to have loud drunken sex."

This made Chloe groan and laugh as she cuddled into Beca closer. "Let's hope the walls get magically thicker."

"Right? If you didn't already have a headache, you'd get one from listening to that."

Chloe laughed again, and nudged Beca. "Baby stop, you keep making me laugh and I want to go back to sleep before I'm haunted by noises I don't need to hear."

Beca smirked, kissing the top of Chloe's head. "Sorry I'm so hilarious. That's the price you pay for life with this girlfriend."

"Shut up Beca."

"Love you too Chlo."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! It was fun to write Bechloe just being silly dorks when they were home alone. I'm having so much fun writing this story, more than I thought I would! I still can't decide whether I like sick Beca or Chloe better, or maybe Beca trying to take care of Chloe and vice versa. Who do you guys enjoy in which roles? I've got a couple of ideas floating around for future chapters but as always I'm really interested to hear what you guys would like to see, you always give me inspiration for new ideas so I appreaciate your reviews so much! Thanks again guys, you're all so great :)**


	6. Seafood and C Major

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter :) Keeping with the theme of sickness, I decided to write one about how Beca and Chloe got together. It's a little more serious than usual but I hope the end has enough fluff to please everyone! Also, there are two lines in this chapter from two of my favourite tv shows. One I think is really obvious, and the other isn't as easy to spot but I would be so keen to see if you guys can find what I'm talking about! Let me know if you think you see them haha. Thanks so much for all your reviews, they make my day!**

* * *

10.18pm

Beca looked around the room and didn't know whether to laugh or sigh. Of course a night as cool as the riff off had to be nerded up again acapella style by a 'Major Seafood and C Major' party. If only this party was hosted by the Trebles then Aubrey would have banned all of them from going, but the BU Harmonics invited everyone, and as soon as Bumper took up the offer, Beca knew Aubrey wouldn't back down.

That's how she found herself (she wouldn't say happily), in the corner of the room, surrounded by what she thought were many renditions of Madonna's cone bra from the Vogue music video. She looked around at the party before her. At the front of the room, the BU Harmonics leader was giving a detailed description of the many shellfish they had on offer, ranging from Madonna's favourite to least favourite. The people there with her seemed to care about as much as Beca would, nodding vaguely with distracted eyes as they attempted to figure out ways to grab as much food as they could and just leave.

Moving her eyes along, Beca quickly skimmed over a freakishly alive looking Madonna mannequin (which they could definitely dress more appropriately), and next landed at the drinks table. She struggled to keep a grin from forming on her face as she spotted Amy challenging Bumper to a shot gun race, and didn't have to even stick around and watch to know she would kick his ass in it. Next to them were some of the High Notes that seemed to be losing their minds at the wobbly substance of the jello shots in their hands, and Beca briefly wondered if this party would be more tolerable if she was on whatever they were.

She then reluctantly flicked her eyes back to the main attraction in the room – the dance floor – where majority of the guests were dancing to 'Some Nights' by fun., the current C major song blasting through the house. Despite the wild antics and waving arms by the dancers, her eyes automatically zoomed into two people, squished together in the middle of the floor.

Chloe's red head bounced up and down effortlessly on her shoulders as she moved, her eyes bright and her hands gliding through the air. They came down to rest on shoulders taller than hers, and Beca's scowl grew deeper as she looked at Tom, in his 6'4 stupidity getting himself as close to Chloe as possible as they danced.

Beca barely registered someone yelling out her name as she continued to glare at the two dancers. Tom wasn't even in acapella, why is he here? He's too tall for Chloe in any case, his big hands sat awkwardly around her.

"Becaw!"

Beca again ignored the voice. What was Chloe's deal? She saw the look Chloe was giving her when she rapped at the riff off. She saw the hot flush that appeared on Chloe's cheeks. She felt the longer than necessary hug. She saw Chloe raise her eye brows at her suggestively. But the next thing she knew they were at the house, and the minute they walked through the door lumbo arrived, stealing Chloe away from her.

"Becaw!"

This time Beca couldn't ignore the voice as Jesse yelled it out as he crashed down on the seat right next to her, leaning into her space.

"Dude," Beca said, pushing his head back so he was sitting normally in his chair.

Jesse, clearly tipsy, didn't seem phased by this. He held a drink in one hand and a plate in the other. "Becaw! You're looking lonely in the corner here."

Beca shook her head. "Who could be lonely surrounded by the cone bras? It's the dream."

"This place is the dream. It's freaking crazy. Also, so much glorious seafood."

Beca gave him a funny look. "You're kidding about the food, right?"

"Who kids about seafood?"

"Who the fuck has seafood at a party?"

Jesse widened his eyes at her as he took a bite of whatever was on his plate. "Did you try any? It's really good."

Beca looked at his plate and screwed up her face. "Looks weird."

"What do you mean it looks weird? Shrimp always looks like this."

"Well," Beca said, trying both not to roll her eyes and look back at Chloe, "I've never eaten it."

At this statement, Jesse's eyes widened. "What? You, Beca Mitchell, are missing out. Well, try something you do recognise then." He said, as he held the plate out.

Beca gave it a quick glance and then looked away. "I'm good."

"Come on Becaw! You must like something on here. Crayfish?"

"Never tried it."

"Ok…scallops?"

"Nope."

"Well this one you have to have tried, lobster!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we don't have a winner."

If Jesse's eyes could have widened any further they would have popped out of his head. "Are you a real person? Are you a real American? You've never had lobster?"

Beca looked back at him and dead panned. "You caught me, I'm a French robot." When Jesse was still staring at her weird, she got on the defensive. "So sue me for having a parent that didn't venture out of chicken and red meat."

Jesse held up his hands in surrender, his drink and plate going with them. Beca turned her gaze and frown back to the center of the room, but Jesse hadn't seemed to take the hint that Beca was done with the conversation.

"I'm so glad I can be a part of this. Your first seafood experience."

"I'm not eating that." Beca said, and proceeded to tune out Jesse's ramblings about why it was a good idea. Jesse's drunk rambles reminded her of the initiation party. She was now, as she was then, very uninterested. She liked Jesse, but as a friend. A very dorky, and very annoying friend. The only thing missing now that was at the initiation party was drunk Chloe in her space.

The more Beca thought about it, the more she grew frustrated with herself. It was her fault she was in this position. She let herself fall for Chloe. The hurt she felt now was the reason she never let her walls down so easily. And she had clearly misread Chloe's signs, from the lingering stares, to the close proximity, to the concerned words and soft smiles.

Beca was an idiot, and if she looked at Chloe and Tom one more time she was going to go insane.

"Look," She said sharply to Jesse, cutting him off mid seafood rant, "If I try this stupid shit will you let it go?"

Jesse looked briefly surprised then broke out into a big grin, pushing the plate forward to Beca. "Bon appetite."

Beca stared at the plate for a few seconds before grabbing a fork and taking a few spoonfuls of some of the items. It was an odd taste to her; foreign. Like chicken but with a weird aftertaste.

Jesse looked at her expectantly and when Beca finished eating she chucked the fork back on the plate and raised her eyebrows back at him.

"There you go."

"And?...How was it?"

Beca shrugged. "Considering I have nothing to base it off it was fine."

"I'm not sure whether that is a good or bad response."

Beca stood up, and clapped her hand down on his shoulder. "Well don't strain yourself trying to guess. I'm out."

"You're leaving?" Jesse asked, wobbling slightly as he stood up too fast.

Shrugging again, Beca shoved her hands in her pockets, avoiding staring at the dance floor. "What can I say, I've never been a C Major fan."

Jesse looked at her suspiciously. "Are you ok Beca?"

"Just peachy" Beca said, "I'll see you around Jesse." She stepped away from him before he could try and keep her in the conversation.

Moving to the edge of the room, she looked around to see if she could spot anyone nearby. The closest person to her was Stacie, who was roping in a guy to the beat of Queen's 'Another one bites the dust.' Before Beca could think if it was worth venturing into the dance crowd to tell Stacie she was leaving, she felt a wave of unease wash over her body.

Thinking this was just her brain telling her to get out of there before she ran into Chloe, she decided to French Exit, and slipped out the door into the cool night air.

* * *

Outside, Beca let out a long sigh and began to walk. This wasn't how her college plan was supposed to go. Not caring and remaining unattached to everything was how she planned to get through the year before leaving to LA, but instead she wound up with the craziest group of girls for friends and the biggest I-might-die-if-I-can't-have-her crush on stupid Chloe Beale.

She felt an ache inside, God, even her heart was aching over her. Beca went to take a step when the ache struck again, and she realised it wasn't heart ache, but her stomach. Within a matter of seconds, her stomach had twisted and gutted itself around, so much so that Beca had to stumble over to a tree and empty the contents of her stomach. She grasped the tree with one hand as she held her own hair back with the other. She was bewildered at what had brought that on, it was a split second change in her. When she was done, she went to stand up to catch her breath properly and that's when she knew something was really wrong. Her breath was coming through her throat in a tight passage, and she coughed at the lack of it passing through. She tried again, and the more she couldn't breathe, the more panicked she got.

She had to crouch down by the tree, her shaking hands grasping at her throat. Her head was spinning and her stomach started turning again. She thought she heard a voice behind her but in her state she couldn't grasp anything past the fact that her health had just deteriorated in a matter of minutes.

Beca coughed, turning towards the ground feeling like she could vomit again when the voice she vaguely heard before appeared right behind her.

"Beca?"

Beca made a groaning sound, and stayed facing the ground. The voice continued on, with a hint of laughter. "Not surprised that you can't handle the alcohol, that stuff was potent."

When Beca didn't respond, the person came closer and held Beca's shoulder. Beca jumped at the touch, and turned around to see Stacie standing in the fain glow of the night. She must have looked terrible, because as soon as she turned to face her, Stacie's face grew into one of concern.

"Oh damn, Beca are you ok?"

Too exhausted to hold any image of credibility up, Beca shook her head and gave up crouching, slumping back into the tree, still taking panicked breaths.

"Holy shit." Stacie murmured to herself as she moved to kneel beside her.

A voice coughing brought Stacie's attention back to the fact that she was on her way home with a guy. The care factor she had for that right now was below zero. She turned to face him, and when he gave her an expecting look, she slit her eyes.

"Hi, yeah, you can leave now." She stalked at him.

The guy looked at her surprised, thinking he was going to get some after the way she had been acting all night.

"Do I have to repeat? Or can you not see the situation before yourself. Some things are bigger than your tiny dick getting some. Hoes before bros. Uteruses before duderuses."

The guy shook his head and walked off, not even bothering to help. Stacie growled under her breath and yelled out "Ovaries before brovaries!" to his retreating figure.

Whipping out her phone, Stacie dialled 911 as she turned back to Beca. "It's ok Beca, I'm calling the ambulance for you. Don't even fight me on this." She added, when Beca looked like she might try to protest the ambulance.

Beca sat back against the tree in exhaustion as she listened to Stacie talk on the phone. She could feel her ragged breaths squeeze through her neck and tingle past her mouth on their way out. When Stacie asked her, prompted by the dispatch receiver if she had been drinking she shook her head no, and dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Please hurry," She heard Stacie say into the phone, "She looks like she's going to pass out at any second."

Stacie finished the call and put her hand on Beca's forehead, ignoring Beca's feeble attempt to move away. "How's your breathing Beca? Help is going to be here really soon."

Beca nodded, and closed her eyes. She could hear Stacie taking breaths and tried to follow along, but it felt like her airways were closing in.

"I should tell Aubrey and Chloe." Stacie said, and at this Beca opened her eyes at her, looking panicked.

"Don't leave here." She wheezed out. "Can't breathe."

At this, Stacie sat down closer to her. "I'm not leaving Beca, I'll stick with you the whole night. I'm just going to call them, ok?"

Beca visibly calmed down, and nodded. "Call Chloe." She murmured out.

Stacie held the phone to her ear as she called Chloe's phone, only to hear it hit the voicemail. She tried again with similar results. Even Aubrey wasn't picking up.

"Damn acapella parties." She cursed under her breath.

Stacie didn't have to wait too long to figure out what to do next as she heard the whir of sirens and saw an ambulance come around the corner of the street and stop on the road next to them. A paramedic jumped out and ran over, as Stacie got up.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't drunken anything. I found her out here vomiting and she can't breathe."

The paramedic nodded and crouched down to Beca who was wheezing with her eyes closed. "What's her name?"

"Beca Mitchell." Stacie replied, sitting back beside Beca.

The paramedic gently took Beca's hand and gave it a squeeze, waving his hand in front of Beca's face. "Hi Beca, can you focus on me here?"

Beca turned to face him, feeling more fatigued by the second.

"We've got an ambulance here for you, so we're going to take you over there to check you out. It's way more comfortable than these tree roots." The paramedic said, and waited for Beca's tiny nod of recognition before putting his arm around her waist, and standing her on her feet.

Stacie stood up at the same time, and then saw Beca's face blank out once her head was moving through the air, and her body go limp in the paramedic's grip. "Holy shit." She said again.

The paramedic tightened his hold on Beca to keep her upright, then lifted her completely into his arms. "Is this the first time she's fainted tonight?" He asked, flicking his head towards the ambulance as he and Stacie moved over there.

Stacie nodded, worriedly looking on. "That I know of. She's been looking faint this whole time."

"And you have no idea what it could be? You say she didn't drink, but was she given a drink at all by anyone?"

Stacie briefly thought of the horror of someone trying to drug Beca, but she shook her head. "I wasn't watching her the whole night but she is smart and stubborn. She'd never take a drink from someone she didn't know. It has to be something else."

The second paramedic, a lady, was waiting at the doors of the ambulance with a stretcher that the first paramedic placed Beca on. She slipped an oxygen mask around Beca's face, and within seconds Beca was in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm coming." Stacie said, determined, and looked at the paramedics as if waiting for them to challenge this.

The first paramedic grinned, "And you're allowed to."

Stacie nodded and got in the back beside Beca's stretcher, where the second paramedic was looking her over.

* * *

Around 10 minutes later Beca was being pulled out of the ambulance and into the hospital doors. Stacie had been watching her over the last few minutes regain consciousness. She could see her chest still heaving up and down with the effort it took to breathe, and her face still looked dizzy. They had given her some drug that seemed to have fatigued her but at least she was waking up. They wheeled Beca into the emergency rooms and Stacie knew her time was coming to leave. Beca too, seemed to realise this, and reached out for Stacie, pulling at the oxygen mask on her face.

Stacie tried to stop her, but Beca was determined to get it off and speak.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca's small, wheezy voice asked.

Stacie softened, not surprised that when Beca let her guard down the first person she would ask for would be Chloe. They all knew, even after this short time, that Beca and Chloe had something for each other. So far nothing had eventuated, but Stacie was determined tonight to change that.

"I'm going to try and get her here." She replied, as Beca was transferred onto a bed and hooked up to machines. She could see a nurse turn to her, and she knew it was time to leave. She looked at Beca who seemed to tense up at the surrounding nurses, and said one more thing before she left. "Remember Beca, badasses know when to get taken care of."

As Stacie walked off, she heard parts of the conversation the doctor and the nurses were rapidly having.

"Low blood pressure…palpitations…she did faint…can't breathe…look at her neck…get the epinephrine."

Stacie forced herself to continue walking, knowing that she was going to disrupt them if she stayed in the room even though she wanted to be there for Beca. Now, however, she had a more important job to deal with. Sitting in the waiting room she pulled out her phone again, determined to make Aubrey pick up.

It took a few rings, but eventually Aubrey answered the phone. Stacie had to hold it away from her ear when she did, the loud song playing in the background came right through the line.

"Hello?!" Aubrey yelled into the phone, and Stacie winced again, keeping the phone well clear of her sensitive ear.

"Aubrey, it's Stacie."

Aubrey's reply was just as loud. "I know Stacie, I have caller ID. Why are you on the phone to me and not with that boy? He better not have been a Treble."

Stacie chose to ignore the fact that Aubrey had been paying enough attention to her to know she left with a boy. She needed to keep on topic. "Aubrey, go somewhere quieter I need to tell you something."

The background noise died out as Aubrey moved through the people to a quieter space in the house, speaking as she went. "What's wrong? You sound serious. Stacie you better not have gotten an STI I swear to aca-God if that's what you're calling about –"

"Aubrey! Beca's in the hospital." Stacie said, cutting Aubrey off mid rant.

Aubrey immediately shut up, and her words were now confused and rapid. "She's what? What do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"I mean, she's in the hospital. I found her outside after I left." Stacie sighed, and continued on to tell Aubrey the story.

When she was done, Aubrey was still silent on the other side. "We're coming."

"We?" Stacie asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes Stacie. I'll tell her on the way."

"Good luck ripping her away from that guy, she was with him from the minute we walked into the house."

Aubrey was clearly moving back into the crowd to find Chloe as the background noise started up again. "Tom? She ditched him the second she realised Beca had left. He's nothing. Although he's a lot taller than Beca. And athletic. And not stubborn at all."

"Aubrey," Stacie warned into the phone, telling her to stay on track.

Aubrey sighed, bidding Stacie goodbye and telling her they would be there soon. She knew that Chloe had fallen for Beca, and that Chloe was trying her hardest to stay distracted because, for some incredulous reason she couldn't see that Beca was just as much into her, but it only made her feel worse. Hence, Aubrey found her sitting in a corner with a glum look on her face, holding an untouched drink in her hands as she barely participated in the conversation Jessica and Ashley were having.

Thinking it was best to rip the band-aid off in one go, Aubrey sat on the other side of Chloe and spoke softly to her. "Hey Chlo. Don't freak out, but Stacie just told me Beca's in the hospital, so –"

Chloe almost dropped her drink with how fast she whipped around to face Aubrey. "What!?"

Aubrey, willing to look past the fact that she specifically told Chloe not to freak out, remained calm. "I don't know much, but Stacie is there with her."

Chloe continued to stare at Aubrey, as if trying to process the information.

"Stacie said Beca asked for you twice."

That seemed to snap Chloe out of her trance, and she jumped up, putting her drink down and dragging Aubrey towards the door. Aubrey barely had time to turn back and yell "No Trebles!" to Jessica and Ashley before being pulled to the car and shoved in the driver's side.

* * *

Aubrey didn't speak on the way there, she could practically hear Chloe thinking by the look on her face. When they parked the car Chloe barely waited for Aubrey to get out before heading into the hospital, and they quickly saw Stacie sitting in the waiting area.

"What happened?" Chloe demanded as soon as she sat down.

Stacie took one look at her serious face and decided it wasn't worth her life to joke around, so she told them everything she knew.

When Stacie had finished the story, Chloe sat back in her seat and stared forward. Stacie shared a look with Aubrey over Chloe's head, and they both wondered if Chloe would react at all to it. Before they could find out, the doctor that was in Beca's room came out earlier, and walked over to Stacie.

"Beca Mitchell, right?"

All three girls turned their attention to the doctor, both Stacie and Aubrey noticing how hard Chloe was gripping the side of the chair.

"First of all I will tell you now that Beca is fine." The doctor said, and smiled as he saw all three girls visibly relax. "But," He continued on, "It could have been a lot worse, even life threatening."

Chloe frowned at this. "You found out what it was?"

The doctor nodded, holding his chart. "We did, but I'm hoping you could help me solve the last piece of the puzzle. You were all at a party tonight, correct?"

"Yeah," Stacie nodded, "But she didn't drink anything."

"Ah, but did she eat anything?"

This stumped Stacie and Aubrey, but Chloe knew the answer. "She did. Seafood, like all kinds. That's all there was at the party."

"When did you see that Chloe you were dancing the whole night." Aubrey asked, and forced herself not to roll her eyes when Chloe went red, mumbling something about keeping watch on Beca.

The doctor scribbled something down, and nodded. "And case solved. Beca has an allergy to seafood, that she clearly wasn't aware of. Tonight, whatever she ate, caused her to have a severe reaction called anaphylaxis. It can be life threatening, and if you hadn't found her when you did I would be giving you three much worse news right now."

"What happened to her?" Chloe's voice was small, and concerned.

"Her throat swelled up, essentially closing in on itself. That made breathing near impossible for her. She also had dangerously low blood pressure, a rapid pulse, and lost consciousness again before we realised what was going on. She needed two shots of epinephrine to bring her back to a normal state." The doctor said, and looked at the speechless expressions on the girls faces. "Like I said, she got to us just in time. It's been incredibly tough on her in this rapidly short space of time but I can assure you she is fine now. She'll just always need to avoid seafood and carry an epi-pen with her for emergencies."

"Can we see her?" Stacie asked.

The doctor nodded. "You can. Although I must warn you, we gave her morphine because of how much her body had been through and as I'm sure you can imagine it didn't take much for her small body to react to it. She's…a little over happy at the moment, but if you're looking for some laughs go on through." He gave a light chuckle, remembering how Beca was when he left the room. "You'll probably want to film your girlfriend and show her later Chloe."

At the doctors last statement, all three girls widened their eyes. Stacie and Aubrey looked between the doctor and Chloe like a tennis match, while Chloe stared up at the doctor.

"My…girlfriend?"

The doctor looked very confused, and then looked unsure if he wanted to speak again. "Yes. Ever since she woke up on the morphine she hasn't stopped talking about you and asking where her girlfriend Chloe was."

This was apparently too much for Aubrey who let out a cackle of laughter, followed quickly by Stacie. Chloe continued to look dumbstruck at the doctor.

The doctor looked even more confused at the situation now, and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, go through to the room at any time." He said, and walked back into the department.

Aubrey and Stacie got up, still laughing, however Chloe stayed sitting.

"Chloe are you coming?" Aubrey asked.

"My girlfriend?" Chloe repeated, still staring forward.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and crouched down so she was eye level with Chloe. "Listen Chloe, because you will only ever hear me say this once. Inside that room is a girl that has so clearly in every way fallen head over heels for you. And don't even try to tell me you don't feel the same. Beca is the most infuriating person I have ever tried to corral into a Bella's costume, but she lights you up Chloe. She makes you smile like you've never smiled before, and I didn't even think that was possible. And don't even get me started on the look you give her when her permanent scowl gets wiped away but a dopey girl crush smile." Aubrey said, and made sure Chloe was looking at her when she continued. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're perfect for each other. And if you don't use this opportunity you better pray to the aca-Gods that I don't find you again because trust me you will know about it."

"Plus, if you guys don't stop having eye sex across the room at Bellas practice I'm going to go crazy." Stacie said.

Chloe was looking at Aubrey, internalising what she said. She wanted to respond with so many things, but the only thought screaming excitedly in her mind fell out of her mouth in a love struck way. "She called me her girlfriend."

"Sweet lord." Aubrey said, standing up and holding her head in her hands. "Get your ass in that room right now Chloe Beale."

Chloe seemed to find her step, a smile spreading onto her face as she jumped up and headed to the room.

Stacie turned to Aubrey as they walked behind her, her eyebrows raised. "That was hot Aubrey."

At this, Aubrey seemed to forget her words, and made a few stumbling sounds before picking up her pace to the room. They both stopped outside to watch the interaction.

When Chloe stepped into the room, Beca's head was down and she was playing with the side of the blanket. She walked in slowly, not wanting to startle the girl. "Hi Beca," She said gently.

Beca looked up, and when she saw Chloe her face slowly broke out into a huge smile, the biggest Chloe had ever seen on her.

"It's my girlfriend Chloe!"

Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cry with happiness. Partly because Beca was the most adorable patient she had ever seen, and partly because she was calling Chloe her girlfriend. She moved over to the chair beside Beca's bed, and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. So great. I'm like whoooooo so great." Beca sang out, and it only made Chloe smile more. The morphine had reduced Beca into the most relaxed, happy state she had ever seen her.

"That's good Beca. I was really worried about you."

"It's ok Chlo! I'm all fixed! And better now that you're here." Beca said, shooting her fingers at Chloe like a gun and winking at what she thought was a smooth line.

Chloe could hear Aubrey and Stacie burst out laughing behind the door of the room, and struggled to reign in her own laughter.

"I hear we have a new relationship status." Chloe said, carefully approaching the topic. She didn't want to take advantage of Beca while she was in her delirious state, but she couldn't help to find out what she was thinking.

Beca nodded happily, smiling at her still.

"Bec, you know we're not really girlfriends, right?" Chloe said, even though it pained her to.

Beca's smile faltered at this statement, and she looked down. Chloe was just about to say something when Beca spoke again. "It's because I haven't taken you out on a date! What kind of girlfriend is that? We must fix this at once!" She said, holding her fist in the air like a battle cry.

Chloe didn't think her smile could get bigger. She hoped deep down through Beca's delirious state that because she knew they hadn't gone out yet she really did want them to be girlfriends. "And where would we go on this date?"

Beca seemed stumped by this question. She got a determined look on her face, and then held her hand up, index finger raised like she was going to make the most important statement the world had ever heard. "The moon."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a laugh, and almost melted at how excited Beca looked. "You would really take me to the moon?"

"I'd take you anywhere babe." Beca said, trying to sound smooth as she fired her fingers once more at Chloe.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore, and reached to gently pick up Beca's hand. "Well Beca Mitchell I'm enchanted. I can't wait." She said, and kissed Beca's hand gently.

Beca's cheeks blushed, and she took her hand back in her own, holding it.

"I see the lovebirds are finally together." The doctor announced as he walked back into the room, chart in hand. Stacie and Aubrey followed in behind him and Beca noticed them, waving excitedly at them.

It was Chloe who blushed this time, moving her chair slightly away from the bed. The doctor looked over the machines Beca was hooked up to and began to speak.

"The good news is you're looking really well in terms of recovery Beca, I am pleased. The bad news is we're going to have to keep you for another few hours, to make sure your vitals stay normal. Because it's so late I've decided to keep you overnight."

"Sleepover!" Beca exclaimed, looking excited.

"As it so happens, this room does allow for that." The doctor said, and walked to the side of the room to pull down a bed that was tucked into the wall.

Aubrey elbowed Stacie, and Stacie spoke up. "You know, I'm really tired. And Aubrey promised to buy me dessert on the way home so it looks like Chloe is here to stay with her girlfriend." She hid her laughter at the last statement with a cough, and sent a wink to Chloe. Aubrey looked like she wanted to protest the dessert she definitely never promised to buy, but Stacie stepped on her foot to keep her quiet.

The doctor looked to Chloe who nodded. He went to turn back to Beca to continue speaking, but stopped once he looked at her.

Beca had fallen asleep, in the short 30 seconds that had followed her last statement. Her head lay to the side, the hand that Chloe kissed still cradled in her other.

"To be quite frank, I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did with the amount of morphine she got. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours. Make yourself at home Chloe." The doctor said, smiling as he left the room.

"What a wild ride this night has been." Stacie said, grinning at Chloe. "We better go and lock up this video evidence we have of Beca before she finds out and destroys it. I honestly don't know what good I've done to deserve to see a night like this."

Despite the crazy situation, Aubrey had to agree. "You have this handled Chlo?"

Chloe nodded, grateful that they weren't interrogating her about the conversation she just had with Beca when she wasn't really sure herself what had happened.

Aubrey and Stacie went to leave, when Chloe called out. "Hey Stace? Thank you."

Stacie smiled gently, sending a kiss to Chloe.

"You too Bree."

Aubrey smiled, "You deserve to be happy Chloe. Don't miss this opportunity."

After they had left, Chloe turned back to Beca's sleeping form. She kept replaying the conversation they had in her head, smiling wistfully at Beca's cute moments. She leant her hand on her head, staring gently at Beca's gentle face. Would this Beca, soft and unguarded, remember the conversation? Chloe didn't know what to hope for. What she did know was that if she fell asleep, this moment would end, and she wasn't prepared for that.

* * *

After an hour of fighting sleep, Chloe had finally closed her eyes, still sitting at the side of the bed. Her hand still rested on her head, but her elbow was slowly slipping off the edge of the bed until it fell right off and she jolted herself awake. At her movement, Beca moved on the bed too.

Chloe waited until Beca opened her eyes, and smiled at her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She murmured softly. "How are you feeling?"

Beca smiled gently back at her, clearly still fatigued from the reaction and morphine. "A little sore. But better."

The two stayed staring at each other for a while. Chloe figured if Beca remembered anything she would have said something by now. She went to stand up and move around to the bed at the side of the room. As she passed by Beca's bed, she felt a hand grab hers.

Beca took a huge breath of courage and spoke. "You know, I might not be able to promise you the moon but I was serious about that date."

Chloe looked down, her face growing into a smile at Beca's hopeful look. All it took was one gentle tug on her hand for Chloe to sink down onto the bed, laying next to Beca. The girls looked at each other, and Chloe formed a small grin on her face.

"What if I told you I only dated girls who kept their promises? Are you telling me I don't deserve the moon?"

Beca playfully scoffed, feigning disgust. "Ugh, I always knew you were one of those high strung chicks, Beale. I should have picked more wisely."

"I have a knack for only the best. Which is why I picked you, Mitchell." She winked, and Beca blushed softly.

"Who knew morphine was the ultimate wingman? Next time I need liquid courage I'm coming straight back here for it."

Chloe laughed softly, remembering Beca's antics. "Tomorrow we can relive it all thanks to Aubrey and Stacie."

Beca groaned at this which only made Chloe laugh more. "Why didn't you stop them?"

Shaking her head, Chloe continued to smile at Beca. "When you've got a girl as incredible as you calling you her girlfriend, you tend to forget about all other priorities."

Beca blushed once again, and fell into comfortable silence with Chloe. She then started fidgeting, and Chloe recognised the sign of nervousness.

"What is it Beca?"

Beca took another breath in. "You never actually answered, you know, about the date. Would you…do you…what do you say to going on a date with me Chloe?"

Chloe took Beca's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I say if I hadn't eaten all of that seafood before I would so totally be kissing you right now."

Even though Chloe hadn't technically said yes, after this response she pulled Beca into her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist, snuggling in for the night. And that damn right felt like a win for Beca.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This one was different for me to write, I usually enjoy writing them as an already established couple so it was a challenge but hopefully you all enjoyed it! I think my next chapter might be based in PP2 time, with Emily joining the Bellas. I think she adds a lot of innocence and potential for humor in the group! Make sure to leave me a review telling me what you'd like to see, and if you spotted those two quotes! You're all so amazing, I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it! x**


	7. Legacy

**HI FRIENDS! Remember me? I honestly can't believe how long it has been since I updated this story. I'm sorry it has taken me this long! Law school has been absolutely kicking my ass this half of the semester and we're at end of year exams now (I live in New Zealand) so it's just been such a crazy time. But tonight I was determined to get the story finished! I really appreciated all the messages checking in on how I was going and all of your encouragement, and your reviews are so sweet! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it's a little different but I wanted to explore different sides of Beca and Chloe relating to sickness, while still getting some cute moments in! You guys are amazing, happy reading!**

* * *

Beca expected a lot of things going into her senior year. She expected to gain another ICCAs title. (Well, Amy put a stop to that but she could substitute a world title in quite easily). She expected to be thoroughly confused about where her future was going to take her. She expected to still be dragging Flo out of bed five minutes before their class started, and stopping Lily sneaking hot sauce into every dinner they cooked. She expected the Bella house to be her source of comfort, laughter, and giant nerds. She expected to love Chloe Beale every single minute of the day.

The one thing she never expected though, was the goofball called Emily Junk. Goofy, Beca nodded to herself the first time she met Emily. She had this naïve, too happy smile on her face that Beca associated with the innocent and jovial attitudes of freshmen. Of course, many other adjectives flowed through her mind that night at the Treble party such as 'scarily eager,' 'is she ever not smiling,' 'still don't know what a legacy is,' but Beca had to admit the little weirdo had slotted into their family of nerds like the younger sister they never knew they needed.

As busy as Beca was, she could see how much Emily wanted to absorb the Bella lifestyle and make all of the memories her mother apparently told her she would. Emily was always the first one at practice; she would go out of her way to leave her dorm and get to the Bellas house to bond, before one of the girls sent her packing with strict instructions to text them when she made it back safely.

So on one Tuesday afternoon practice that Beca needed a few minutes on her mix and bestowed (what Emily would call) the privilege on the Legacy to lead vocal warm ups, Emily did something Beca could only describe as…well, goofy. Instead of jumping up excitedly like Beca thought she would, she diverted her eyes, making half excuses here and there made up of small mumbles and ending with a big sneeze. When this occurred, Beca looked up from her laptop, and realised the girl hadn't spoken at all at their Sunday afternoon practice. She took one look at Emily's face and noticed on closer inspection, the reddened cheeks and nose, parched lips, and pale face. Just as she was about to walk closer, it appeared she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Chloe moved to Emily, gently taking her chin in her hand and pulling her face up to look at her. "Emily, are you sick?"

Emily shook her head adamantly, letting out a croaked "no" that made Beca, and apparently the rest of the Bellas roll their eyes.

"Legacy stop talking smack." Cynthia Rose said.

Stacie nodded, "Yeah, you sound like death."

All of the girls decided to ignore Lily's following comment of "You do, I would know" and continued to look on at the situation, where Chloe looked scarily like all of their mothers at some point in their lives.

"Legacy," Beca said slowly, approaching Chloe's side. "What's the deal dude."

"Nothing, it's nothing!" Emily said in the most unconvincing voice apparently all the Bellas had ever heard, as Beca saw more than half of them roll their eyes at her response. In classic Emily style, she kept rambling to make it worse. "It's definitely nothing and I'm definitely fine for the showcase this weekend."

More eyes rolled at this statement and Chloe turned to look at Beca with a deadpan expression. Emily had a lot to learn.

Beca, trying not to smirk at the situation, moved to stand beside Chloe in front of Emily. "Take a seat Legacy, you can skip practice today."

"But I –"

"Em, your voice sounds like you've swallowed one too many – "

"Ok!" Chloe said, interrupting Stacie from finishing her sentence. Stacie looked far too proud of herself for that one and struggled to hold back laughter.

"I'll take one for the team and skip practice to keep Legacy company." Amy chimed in with a grin on her face like she knew exactly the look Beca would give her for that suggestion. Beca flipped her off with a laugh and nodded to Cynthia Rose to take the warm ups.

Beca stared at Emily until she walked to the seats and plopped down like a petulant child. She struggled to hold back a grin, but half an hour later when she looked over to see how Emily was doing and saw the lanky freshman asleep laying across 5 chairs, she cackled with laughter, snapping a picture on her phone.

As practice finished, Flo ran over to Emily's sleeping form and belted out a siren sound from her mouth, making Emily jump up an almost fall off the chairs. The Bellas looked on laughing, remembering the week before when Emily had been given 'Wake Up Flo' rights and had blared a siren from her phone into her ear. Flo stepped back, clearly impressed with her revenge, and Emily whacked her across the arm, rubbing her ear.

"Good nap?" Beca asked as Emily rubbed her eyes, looking very worse for wear.

"I'm feeling better." Emily said unconvincingly, and when she looked up to all the Bellas staring straight back at her with their eyebrows raised, she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Before the group could start bombarding Emily with questions Chloe took charge, once again filling the role of group mother.

"It's family dinner tonight and I know how much you love those –"

"Chloe I'm coming to dinner, I'm fine!" Emily interrupted her, thinking she was going to be told to sit out again.

Chloe put her hand on Emily's arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Hey, hey it's ok. Of course you're still coming to dinner, you're part of the Bella family. I think if you have a proper rest first you'll feel better, yeah?"

* * *

Despite Chloe's (and Emily's) hopes that Emily would feel better after a rest, when the girl ambled into the Bella house that evening there was no denying she had definitely come down with something.

Instead of bouncing into the kitchen and shadowing whichever girl was cooking, or sitting excitedly around the bench, Emily dropped her bag in the living room and looked as if she was mustering all her energy to drag herself into the kitchen.

When Amy greeted her entrance in the energetic way that usually had the younger Bella in fits of laughter, Emily winced at the noise and sat down at the end of the bench.

Stacie, who had been watching from the moment Emily walked in the door didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes that as soon as Emily displayed these characteristics, Beca and Chloe snapped into 'aca-rents' mode. This was hilarious to watch, as Chloe naturally was a comforting person, while Beca, like many aspects of her life, was reserved and awkward whilst still trying to be involved. She hovered to the side of Chloe and Emily as Chloe fired off a set of questions. They discovered Emily had been fatiguing for the past 2 weeks, but with Aubrey visiting last week, nobody really noticed Emily's slow fade.

"Oh Em, you've been sick for a long time now." Chloe said comfortingly, feeling Emily's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Dude what the hell, why didn't you say anything?" Beca said, and Stacie knew she meant it to be comforting, but it came off as quite blunt.

Emily winced at Becas tone and started rambling, the corners of her eyes shining with exhausted tears.

"Beca!" Chloe scolded, and put her hand on Emily's arm, gently soothing her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was stress from exams and I tried to ignore it but I'm just so…" Emily threw her hands down in from of her in a defeated kind of way. "And my mom is overseas so I couldn't ask her and I tried to google fix myself and you've all got so much going on I didn't want to be a burden I – "

Beca held up a hand immediately silencing Emily. She ran her hand through her own hair and stepped forward, clearly thinking rapidly about how o approach the situation. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's lower back as silent support.

"Em," Beca started, using her proper name to set the tone. "Take a deep breath, ok?" She asked, and watched Emily follow her actions. "First of all, no apologies. We should have noticed something was off. Second of all, you're no burden. Anyone that can consistently laugh at Amy's jokes and eat Lily's hot sauce is an asset to this group, trust me. And third, you're moving in this week. Easiest way to keep track of you. Those dorms are horrific for being sick in."

"Yeah," Stacie cut in, "Wait until I tell you about Beca's vomiting saga freshman year."

"Fuck off Stacie." Beca said, although a grin at the memory she could now laugh back on was forming.

"Are you being serious? You'd really do that for me?" Emily asked.

Chloe smiled gently and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's front and pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "Em, you're a Bella. The baby Bella I might add. We don't leave each other to fend for themselves."

"That's right. Especially baby Bellas with mono." Stacie said, with a massive grin on her face.

Laughter and gasps erupted around the room, and Emily opened and closed her mouth.

"You have mono?" Ashley asked through giggles.

"Legacy and the freshmen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amy sang out.

Emil shook her head vehemently, trying to get her tired voice in over the loud room. "I don't have mono!"

"Sure you haven't been participating in a few extra-curricular college activities Legacy?" Cynthia Rose asked, laughing.

"No!" Emily said, her blush showing through her pale skin clearly. She continued on, quieter. "I haven't even kissed anybody at Barden. Honestly!" She added, looking at Beca as if she would save her from this situation.

"Ok, ok chill legacy. You don't have mono." Beca said, to placate the girl.

"Oh she definitely does. You can catch mono other ways than kissing though. All the symptoms are there. Stacie said, nodding.

"And when did you go to medical school?" Flo asked Stacie.

"Are we kidding, mono is called the kissing disease." Beca said. "And it's Stacie."

Flo shrugged her shoulders. "Point taken."

"Thanks bitch."

"No problem Stace." Beca replied, grinning.

Chloe nodded. "Stacie is right. You're clearly fatigued, you have a fever, you're looking at that food like you never want to eat again, and you have a headache."

"Wait, wait, wait," Beca rounded on Chloe. "How do you know so much about mono?"

"Chloe blushed, laughing it off. "Oh you know Beca, I was a very…involved freshman."

"Dude, gross." Beca said, making a face. Chloe grinned and planted a big kiss on her cheek before she could squirm away.

Soon after that dinner was ready, and just as Beca thought, Emily protested missing the bonding eating time. She declined food, which Beca was thankful for, because vomiting on top of all Emily's other symptoms would send her into a freak out. Chloe gave Beca a look to let Emily sit in, at least until after dinner when they would set the rules needed to get rid of Emily's mono.

For all the teasing the girls usually have Emily, they largely left her alone through dinner, watching her rest her head in her hand and fight to keep her eyes open. They murmured quietly to each other, deciding that Amy would swap with Chloe for the week and move in with Stacie, so that Beca and Chloe could share Beca's room with Legacy to watch out for her. Chloe's masters schedule gave her more free time at home that they would need, because although they could do without Emily at their convention performance this weekend, there were other showcases coming up they needed her for.

When people at the table started moving around and Emily still didn't respond, Beca spoke to her.

"Legacy."

Emily remained with her head resting on her hand, and Beca briefly wondered if it was possible for someone to sleep with their eyes open.

"Legacy…Em…" Beca tried again.

Amy then leant over the table and announced rather loudly, "Bellas practice in 5 minutes!" To which Emily immediately shot up, looking around to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Beca didn't know whether it was appropriate to laugh as well because Emily looked so tired and sick and confused. Luckily Chloe threw a napkin at Amy and shook her head good naturedly, coming to stand behind Beca.

"Ok Em, serious up. You need some rest." Chloe said softly.

When Emily looked like she was going to question the situation Beca again held up a hand.

"We've sorted it. You're bunking with us dude."

At this, Emily's expression turned to one of excitement, and Stacie snorted. "Trust me Legacy, that feeling won't last when they feel that late night delight."

Beca flipped her off, shaking her head with a grin. "Better than listening to you and Sergeant Posen phone sexing."

"Just to be clear," Chloe said, stepping in and putting an end to the conversation, "Nobody will hear anyone doing anything. Now will you children stop arguing so this child can at least have a chance of getting better?"

Beca muttered an apology, rolling her eyes at Stacie and grudgingly taking the dishes into the kitchen when Chloe gave them a pointed look. Emily would have laughed, had she not been overcome with more intense headaches.

Chloe crouched down and looked at her. "Come on Em, time to get some sleep. I know you're feeling terrible but it's going to pass, you're getting world class Beale treatment."

"It's true," Beca said, sliding back up to Chloe, pecking her cheek. "This one's a winner."

Chloe smirked and turned to her. "Trying to slide your way back into the good books?"

"Is it working?"

"Come back holding a tea and I'm all yours."

Beca rolled her eyes with a soft smile, turning back to the kitchen. "Aye, aye cap'n."

* * *

Despite any nervous reservations Beca had about having to look after another human for a week, and a younger one at that (yes, 18 was young, and Emily's innocence seemed to knock her down a further few years for all of the older girls),when Emily fell asleep in Amy's bed as soon as her head hit the pillow, Beca thought she could actually do this.

"Wouldn't it be great to just sleep for a week like Emily will do." Beca murmured to Chloe, as they lay in bed as well a while later.

Chloe laughed softly, pulling the covers higher up around her. "You think she' s just going to stay up here and sleep for a week?"

"Why not? I'd love that."

"Baby, you would go crazy up here for a week by yourself."

Beca held her hands up, "Whoa, whoa, I never said anything about being alone."

"What makes you think I'd give up a week of my time to sleep here with you?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows at Beca in the faint darkness.

Beca smirked, brushing off her shoulder. "Oh I didn't mean you. My other girlfriends love to sleep."

"Dang it," Chloe replied, feigning disappointment, "Guess I have to step up my game."

Beca laughed, closing the space between their lips with a soft kiss. "Hmmm, somehow I don't think you'll have much trouble."

Chloe snuck in one more kiss before wrapping her arm around Beca's waist, sighing in contentment as Beca's head found its place on her chest. "Didn't know I was dating such a playa."

"That's me babe," Beca said through a yawn. "Breaking hearts everywhere I go."

"I love you, weirdo."

Beca replied with pressing a kiss to Chloe's chest where her head lay, right over Chloe's heart as they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

Monday, 12.33pm

The day so far had been incredibly uneventful for Beca. When she left the house with Amy and Cynthia Rose to 'Rhythm through the ages' (honestly, college was fucking weird) after dragging Flo out of bed, Emily was still asleep. Chloe only had one class on Monday that was over before Jessica and Ashley left for their classes, so the Bellas house was always occupied.

Praising every higher power she could think of that her Mondays were only half days, Beca sighed in relief when she arrived back at the house, dumping her bag in the living room and falling face first onto the couch.

She made a muffled yelling sound, words intangible but the noise level still there. Judging by the footsteps she heard, Chloe had become aware of her presence and Beca turned to yell out again when Chloe's frame came into her vision, hand held out.

"No shhh, you'll wake her up."

Beca stopped with a confused look, mid way through starting her yell. "Legacy's still asleep? It's like 4pm!"

"Beca it's noon. Which may I remind you is your usual wake up time, without mono."

Beca sent Chloe a grin which apparently Chloe couldn't resist, as the next second she had also planted herself on the couch, pressed into Beca's side as Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you checked on her? Is she still breathing under that pile of blankets?" Beca asked a while later, speaking through the comfortable silence they had settled in.

"Yeah, she's still with us. Grade A fever though."

"Ouch. Mono sounds shitty."

"It is." Chloe sighed, leaning into Beca's touch further. She then added, "Although it's almost like a rite of passage at college."

Beca grinned lazily. "I've never really been one for the typical college experience."

"Says the girl who lives in the quasi-sorority acapella house." Chloe said, laughing.

"Hey, hey. Anything is better than those dorms. Now I know why Legacy is always over here."

Chloe nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. Well she's gonna get sick of the place after this week."

"Nah," Beca said, scrolling on her phone. "Not with you here to entertain her."

Chloe looked over at Beca's phone. "What are you reading?"

"I'm Googling the cure for mono."

"You're Googling the cure for mono?"

Beca looked over at Chloe's surprised voice, and raised her own eyebrows back. "You can't possibly tell me you've never consulted Doctor Google."

"Doctor Google?" Chloe said, bursting into laughter.

"Babe, have you been living under a rock?" Beca said, flashing a grin at the comment. "Dr. Google has pulled me through every illness I've ever had."

"No wonder you used to be so bad at taking care of yourself." Chloe said, as she nudged Beca's hand with her head.

Beca resumed running her hands through Chloe's hair as she clicked through a few websites. After a few minutes, she let out a noise of surprise.

"What?" Chloe said, looking over at her. "Has Doctor Google found the cure?"

"It says here that once you get the virus related to mono it stays in your body forever. Forever Chlo!"

Chloe just looked at Beca, not sure where she was going with this.

"And if you have the virus, it can get infected again." Beca continued, but Chloe still wasn't with her. "And if Legacy didn't catch mono by kissing, and you're going to be with her practically all week, you're going to get mono again!" Beca finished, holding up her phone.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbow, a small smile on her face. "I'm not going to catch mono again."

"But it says!"

"Baby, being around a sick person doesn't mean you're going to get sick too. I've held the virus for years and god knows how many students here have mono." Chloe said as she pressed a kiss to Beca's pouted lips. "It'll be fine."

Beca flicked her eyes back to her phone screen and mumbled. "Not according to Doctor Google."

"Well," Chloe said as she took the phone out of Beca's hand, "Doctor Google will just have to be proven wrong this time." She turned Beca's head to look at her, and continued. "Besides, who would you rather listen to?" She asked as she left a lingering kiss on Beca's lips. "Me…or the invisible electronic doctor?" Another kiss was placed on Beca's lips, and Chloe knew by the sound that escaped Beca's mouth that she had won.

A few more sounds then filled the room, although this time not from Beca's mouth. When they heard the croaky, yet undeniably Legacy-like sounds of Emily walking into the room on them kissing they both pulled away.

"Em hey, you're awake!" Chloe said, as she pulled away from Beca and sat up more.

Emily ran a hand through her hair and gestured at them. Some noises that Beca and Chloe assumed were supposed to be words came out of her mouth at an attempt for Emily to awkwardly and hurriedly explain herself walking in on their time which Beca would have explained was a non issue if she could get a word in.

Thankfully, Emily's mono caught up with her and she coughed harshly, stopping her rambles.

"Dude, slow down ok? It's fine, you're totally fine." Beca said, sitting up next to Chloe.

Emily nodded, then looked like she regretted it as she held her head in her hands. Chloe got up and gently led Emily to the couch where she sat down. She tutted under her breath as she placed her hand on Emily's forehead, feeling how hot it still was.

"Not much better huh?"

"Not really. This stinks." Emily sighed.

Chloe pouted a little, wishing she could fix the youngest Bella's problem. "I know. You probably don't want to eat right now but I'm going to get you a drink ok? Then you're free to join us on the couch to judge the daytime television that's on."

"And judge ourselves for watching it." Beca added with a grin.

Chloe let out a laugh and walked around the back of the couch, heading towards the kitchen. As she was passing, Beca kneeled on the couch and grabbed Chloe's hand, making her stop in front of Beca. Beca reached out, and Chloe, assuming she wanted a kiss, leaned forward. However Beca's hand moved to Chloe's forehead, placing it there for a few seconds.

When Chloe felt the hand on her own forehead she looked at Beca's face, which was sporting a suspicious expression.

"Beca," Chloe said, in the smallest warning tone possible.

"What?" Beca replied, trying to play it cool. "I'm just saying, Google doesn't lie."

Chloe removed Beca's hand from her head and kissed it, before walking into the kitchen, wondering how long Beca was going to keep up this diagnosis game.

* * *

Thursday 4pm

The answer, as Chloe found out, was apparently a long time. Every time Beca spotted Chloe in close proximity to Emily (which was literally all the time as Chloe was home almost all this week to fast track Emily's recovery), Beca would then shadow her, looking or feeling for any signs of sickness in her.

Chloe had largely put up with it, partly finding it cute and partly impressed that Beca had been actively researching medical related issues. When some of the Bellas began to notice, Chloe told a group of them about Beca's, as she called it, "conspiracy plan" to which Beca shouted from the other room could not be a conspiracy if it was fact.

In fact, one afternoon before Bellas practice she was in the middle of describing the events to a laughing Aubrey over Skype when she heard voices rising up in the other room, moving towards the kitchen.

"Legacy, the answer is no."

Chloe listened harder now, surprised at the words and tone Beca had with Emily. She shrugged at Aubrey through the laptop screen when the blonde gave her a questioning look.

"But Beca! I'll just sit – "

Emily then squeaked to a stop and Chloe could just picture Beca standing with her arms crossed and a hard look on her face.

"You'll just sit? Legacy, before this week I hadn't seen you sit still in any position for more than 2 minutes. You'll just sit on the bleachers, and then you'll just stand at the back, and then you'll just do some of the dance, and then you'll end up in the performance on Saturday, and next thing I know your mother and the 1989 Bellas are hounding my ass for making you even sicker!" Beca's tone then softened "Em, I know this week has sucked majorly for you. But you've gotten so much better, and I'm not letting you risk deteriorating again."

Chloe then saw Beca march Emily into the kitchen and give her a pointed look. "This is not up for negotiation." Beca said, pointing at Emily.

Emily, tired and still sick, crossed her arms petulantly and stared at Chloe sadly. Chloe had come to know this look over the past week of looking after her, and was starting to think she finally understood why Beca was always complaining about her own puppy dog stare.

"Oh no," Chloe said, shaking her head and looking away. "Don't even think about giving me that look."

Stacie then flounced into the room, saving the day as usual. She blew a kiss and winked at Aubrey through the laptop screen, and turned to Emily. "Em, have I ever told you the story of Aubrey Posen and the ripping out of young Bellas vocal chords?"

The look on Emily's face clearly stated the negative. Pleased with herself, Stacie continued on. She gently tapped Chloe out of the seat in front of the laptop and sat Emily down on it, so she was staring at the former Bella captain. Behind Emily, Stacie nodded with a grin and had never loved Aubrey more when she, without any prompting, launched into a story about the old oath that young Bellas swore to their captains, which impliedly meant to listening to them as well, or shall the oath come back to haunt them and their vocal chords for the rest of their days.

By the end of the story, Emily looked horrified, Chloe had almost drawn blood from biting her lip to stop laughing, and Beca and Stacie had to leave the room from sniggering so much.

"Now, I think you get the gist of the story Emily. So if you wouldn't mind passing me over to Stacie I would greatly appreciate it." Aubrey said.

Emily picked up the laptop and walked past Chloe, to where Stacie and Beca straightened up in the hallway, trying to control their laughter. Stacie took the laptop as it was handed to her, the tiniest burst of laughter escaping her lips as she saw Emily's expression.

"Hey babe," Aubrey said through the screen, with a smirk on her face like she knew exactly what she had just done.

Before Stacie could reply, Emily spoke up. "I'm going to bed. I should probably get some rest."

As much as Beca wanted to tease her change of heart, she didn't want to watch Emily's sad eyes as they all left her behind for practice so she just nodded at the decision. "We'll wake you up when we get home, promise dude." She said.

"Remember Emily, take care of yourself!" Aubrey's voice came through the screen making Emily's eyes widen as she quickly departed up the stairs.

"I've never loved you more." Stacie said, as the seniors burst into laughter again.

* * *

Friday 1pm

"Hey Chloe?" Emily's voice spoke up, just barely audible over the soft music playing through the speakers in the living room.

Chloe turned from her laptop at the desk to where Emily was sitting on the couch. Emily had notes of her classes she was missing from the top student that Stacie got using methods she wouldn't describe scattered around her.

"What's up Em?"

Emily hesitated for a few seconds, her mouth moving to start her response in different ways, before all the words came rushing out at once. "What's it like to be in love with Beca?"

The unexpected question threw Chloe, who eventually moved over to the couch next to Emily and sat facing her. "Right now it's very trying, since she hovers around me like I'm going to catch mono and drop dead." Chloe said, laughing with a grin when she saw Emily's face. "I'm kidding Em, totally kidding. It's the cutest thing in the world. Being in love with Beca…It's the best decision I've ever made." She said, nodding in confirmation to her own answer. She then continued. "What makes you ask that? Are you…exploring your own preferences?" She asked, unsure how to phrase the last question.

"No, no nothing like that." Emily said quickly, shaking her head and adding in a classic Legacy awkward laugh. "I just…you two are so in sync. You're happy, she's happy. It looks like it's as easy as breathing. Not everyone is like that."

Chloe nodded, agreeing. "I know. And trust me Em, there were many before Beca where they didn't flow, they just hit a brick wall then exploded. But I think when you wake up each morning, and know that no matter how bad or good you feel, you're guaranteed to feel happier when you see them, it's a good sign that you're onto something great."

"Do you think Beca is the one?" Emily asked, and even through her fatigue Chloe could see the excitement of an 18 year old talking about love.

"Yeah Em, I really do." Chloe replied honestly, laughing softly as Emily made a high pitched noise of happiness. "But what about you, huh? You don't get to ask me questions about love without having someone on your mind. Think you've found your one and only in the hallowed halls of Barden University?"

Emily blushed and shook her head, suddenly interested in the fabric of her sweat pants than looking at Chloe. "You're gonna laugh."

"I make no promises. Although your chances are a lot better without Beca and Stacie here. And Amy and Flo…well, basically everyone."

Nodding her head, Emily agreed. "Benji's kinda cute." She said in a rushed mumble, but of course Chloe already knew she was going to say that, having watched their painfully awkward but cute interactions throughout the year.

"Benji is very sweet." Chloe said, nodding and smiling when Emily nodded as well. "He's also a senior."

Emily opened her mouth in protest, and to clearly point out the hypocrisy of Chloe making that statement.

"I know, I know," Chloe said, cutting Emily off before she began. "I don't mean it as a bad thing. I just mean you have to keep it in mind."

"Why does college come with so many decisions. High school was so easy, I take it all back every time I said I wanted to leave." Emily whined, back into the couch. She was still for a few minutes and Chloe had moved on to responding to a lame joke Beca had texted her (although she was grinning like a fool whilst doing so) when Emily spoke again.

"Hey Chloe? I know I said I would help you make lunch but the thought of doing anything apart from lying down right now is so bad."

Chloe automatically put her hand on Emily's forehead and although it hadn't gotten any worse, it hadn't gotten any better. She took note of the little spots of red skin rash that were dotted around Emily's neck and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok Em, we can try eating again later. You want to go upstairs so the girls don't disturb you when they all come home? I know they've been nice, but I can just tell Amy's about to crack from all of this good behaviour and do something that'll leave you with a week-long migraine."

Letting out a breath of air Chloe assumed to be a laugh, Emily got up slowly, dragging her legs out of the room like they weighed a tonne. Chloe watched her with sympathy, hoping when she left for her masters seminar later that night she was still asleep. Beca had been good with her, a little cautious and a little freaking-out, but good. Secretly, Chloe found it adorable when she caught Beca checking in on Emily, or trying to figure out what she needed just by Emily whining and pointing to her face. Beca always flicked her hands on the sides of her jeans when she didn't know what to do, a sure sign she was flustered, before Chloe swooped in and assessed what was going on, feeling Beca sigh with relief as she pressed back into her, leaning the kiss Chloe always planted on the side of her head. It was times like this that Chloe knew that as great of people they were, the two of them were just better together, no doubt about it.

* * *

Friday, 6.15pm

15 minutes into her seminar, Chloe's eyes flitted down to her phone as it buzzed, repeatedly receiving texts. Hesitating before unlocking it, Chloe wondered what could have possibly gone wrong already. But when she read the messages, a knowing smile appeared on her face. Beca had clearly finally gotten home from the station and assessed the situation, not liking what she found. Chloe read the series of texts sent one after the other.

' _I missed seeing you at home because Jesse was late to the station.'_

' _His cited reason: "but Beca, I just really had to watch the end of Return of the King, it was a marathon!"'_

' _Yes the same movie he's seen 1000 times'_

' _Fucking Swanson I swear to the aca-gods…'_

' _Don't repeat that I just said 'aca-gods'_

' _So then Flo "forgot" she was cooking dinner tonight so there's no food.'_

' _Remind me again why we keep her around?'_

' _Jessica and Ashley were out the door for takeout before shit got too real.'_

' _Also Legacy is asleep but she's got this rash on her neck and what if she wakes up how do I fix her she's like a plant that always needs water and you know how bad I am at keeping things alive oh my god.'_

Chloe struggled to refrain from bursting out laughing at all of Beca's texts. She could just picture her standing in the hallway coming out of their room stopped midstride as she typed out all of her crises to her. And she'd then wait there, holding her phone with two hands in front of her face for Chloe's texts.

Chloe picked up her phone properly, and sent out two simple replies.

' _hi'_

' _I love you'_

She then watched her phone, as after a while 3 little dots appeared beside Beca's name, signalling she was typing. The dots then disappeared, and a few seconds later they were back. Chloe smiled at her phone again, and even more so when Beca's reply finally came through.

' _Chlo…you gotta stop doing cute shit like that because I almost melted in this hallway. how did I get so lucky with a chick this perfect?'_

Chloe sniggered under her breath at being right about Beca's location in the house. She typed out her reply.

' _I think it was the aca-gods that intervened, because you're pretty perfect too.'_

And she then sent her replies to Beca's freak out from before.

' _The only thing that saves Swanson there is that Lord of the Rings rules. We keep Flo around because one of the Bellas favourite past times is watching you two arguing over who is taller. And Emily is ok, I noticed the rash before and it didn't feel too strange so just keep an eye on her.'_

Beca's replies came a few minutes later.

' _Ok I have food and a couch and your presence through technology so I'm feeling 1000x more relaxed now. I think I can live with that.'_

' _Also, are you feeling ok? If Legacy has a rash does that mean it's more likely to be contagious? You are keeping an eye on yourself right?'_

Chloe rolled her eyes softly at the last text, the smile still on her face as she typed out a reply.

' _Yes dear I'm totally fine. The rash doesn't mean anything. I'm keeping myself on top alert for you.'_

' _Chloeeeee don't make fun of me. Or Doctor Google. I just don't want to see you go through what Legacy is going through again. Mono looks like it sucks.'_

' _I know baby, I know. I'm not making fun of you, you're being incredibly sweet. I think you're finally giving my other girlfriends a run for their money.'_

' _Oh so now you have other girlfriends too? Maybe we should set them up together, since I'd kinda like to keep you around.'_

' _Ok you are being too cute tonight. I wish this seminar was over already so I could be with you. Only an hour and a half to go!'_

' _Way too long but I suppose I'll live. I saved you some dinner too.'_

Chloe laughed softly as she received a picture from Beca, of dinner in a bowl being held by Lily who was pulling a fish face.

' _Looks appetizing.'_

' _What? The dinner, or me?'_ Beca replied, sending another photo of herself holding the dinner bowl up with a sultry pose.

This time Chloe full out laughed, quickly hiding her face down and thanking her judgment to sit at the back of the class. She saved the picture to her phone, already concocting ideas of when she'd be able to use that for revenge.

' _I think you already know the answer baby.'_

* * *

Saturday 10.42am

"Legacy is itching again!" Amy's narking voice rang out through the bus, as all eyes turned to a guilty looking Emily, who was half way through removing her hand from her neck.

"Shut up Amy!" Emily said, trying to hit her on the arm as Amy dodged out of reach.

"You should try sitting on your hands or something Emily," Jessica said from the seat behind her.

Ashley nodded, laughing. "We should have brought oven mitts for you to wear."

Beca turned in her seat in front of Emily, hoping Flo would have checked on her but as usual, the girl was reliably asleep next to the Freshman. "Guys if we tease her anymore that pout she's wearing will become permanent. She's already sad enough as it is to miss the performance at this convention." Beca said, with the slightest grin on her face.

"But I love Tupperware." Emily said, trying to turn away from Beca who had reached over to look at her neck.

"Tupperware convention I swear…some white ass shit." The bus heard Cynthia Rose mutter under her breath as she worked on Chloe's hair.

"Legacy," Beca warned as she yet again reached out look at her neck, "Don't make me have to turn what I promised your Mom on the phone last night into a lie. You're not getting on that stage."

Chloe turned slightly, as much she could without Cynthia Rose pulling out all of her hair and saw Beca struggling. "Emily, just let her look at it."

Stacie then chimed in from her front seat position, legs propped up another chair. "Em, listen to your aca-rents."

Beca rolled her eyes but praised the gods as Emily finally relented, letting Beca look at her rash and assess whether it was spreading or not. She pulled the jacket Emily was wearing off her shoulder a little and past the singlet the rash seemed to have only spread a bit from last night, so Beca pulled the jacket back up, giving Emily a nod. "It's ok. But stop itching. Or those oven mitts Ash suggested won't become a joke." She said, approving when Emily nodded quickly, seeming to take her warning seriously.

"So are we going to have to put you in time out like a baby joey getting scalded by a kangaroo or will you behave amongst the Tupperware fanatics?" Amy asked, trying once again to wind Emily up.

Beca wasn't sure whether to laugh or not (a feeling she had way too often around these girls) when she saw Stacie look out the window and form a grin on her face.

"She will when she sees that a certain Benjamin Applebaum has just stepped off the Treble bus." Stacie said, as their bus also pulled up to the convention.

The bus broke into chatter, most of the girls simultaneously laughing at the deep red blush that had come across Emily's face whilst also gossiping about why the Trebles had turned up to one of their performances. As soon as the doors opened, the girls were off the bus, going to greet their fellow Barden-goers.

Only Emily, Chloe and Beca remained behind. Chloe was pinning the last few strands of hair back, Beca slumped back in her chair, glad for a bit of quiet for the first time that morning, and Emily stood hesitatingly at the top of the bus steps, looking out.

"Em…Em," Chloe said, stopping mid way through putting a hair clip in to wait for Emily to look at her. "Go and say hi."

Emily nodded in her nervous like manner.

"Do you feel happy?" Chloe asked, referencing the talk they had the previous day.

This time Emily nodded with more conviction.

Chloe smiled then, sending her on her way when Emily once again hesitated, grabbing the side of her neck where the a small part of the rash was visible.

Before the freshman could freak out, Beca had chucked the light scarf she was wearing around her neck at her, so that it landed on her head. "Put it on he'll never know. Go kill it Legacy, he's a nerd you're a nerd what could go wrong." She said, pointing at her. "I say that with all the love in my heart, you know that."

"Right. Go kill it." Emily said, more to herself than anyone else as she stepped off the bus, awkwardly fumbling her way over to where the aca-groups were mingling.

Beca watched through the window as Benji was craning his neck to see Emily, beaming when he finally did. Chloe then came to join her, and when Beca looked up at her she forgot all about Emily and Benj-whatever his name was.

"10 bucks says he made the Trebles come here just to see Emily."

"1000 bucks says you're the hottest person at this entire convention." Beca replied, staring up at Chloe.

At this statement, Chloe's eyes snapped down to Beca's, and before she could reply Beca moved her lips up to meet Chloe's in a kiss. Their lips rediscovered each others in a (for Beca and Chloe's standards) long time apart during a week that had shifted the Bella house and their priorities around. Of course, Beca thought, like all things wonderful in this world one of the Bellas ended up breaking up their time together by banging on the bus window. Before the Bella could open their mouth to speak, Beca already knew who it was.

"Come on Bloe, we've got a performance to kick ass in!" They said, referencing Amy's beloved couples name for them.

"Fuck off Stacie." Beca said, contemplating whether that was her most used phrase since arriving at Barden. She reluctantly moved away from Chloe and sat back against the seat, regaining some of the breath her girlfriend had taken away.

"Come on," Chloe said after a few seconds, standing up and holding out her hand and adding with a wink, "Plenty of time for that later."

Beca shook her head, grinning, as she took Chloe's hand. "I love you."

Chloe pulled her close and kissed her once more, resting their foreheads together. "Love you more," she said, gently slapping Beca on the butt and pulling them off the bus into the convention.

* * *

No one was more surprised than Beca to admit that the convention didn't totally suck. They actually had pretty decent lighting, sound, and the people there weren't all old grandmas. Choosing not to question it and just take the victory where it was, she rejoined the rest of the group and the Trebles who were crowded around some weird bendable baking trays. She wasn't sure what time it was, only that they had been there for far too long, even for a convention that 'didn't totally suck.' Chloe soon gravitated to her, slipping her their hands together and standing in silence as they watched their friends interact.

"Hi." Beca whispered, as she leant her head into Chloe's shoulder.

"Hi." Chloe murmured back, dropping a kiss gently to the top of Beca's head.

"Are you feeling ok?" Beca asked, looking up to Chloe's face.

Chloe looked down, feeling how much Beca was leaning into her. She smiled softly, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist. "Yeah baby I am. Are you?"

"Just tired. No biggie."

"You know," Chloe started, with the hint of a grin in her voice. "That's all Emily's been saying all week."

Beca gave a short, quiet laugh. "Chloe, if anyone has mono here it's you, not me. Don't make me let Doctor Google prove you wrong again."

Before Chloe could reply, Amy cut in to their conversation. "Not that I was like listening in on your disgustingly adorable chat or anything, which I definitely wasn't…but speaking of Emily we kinda sorta don't know where she is."

At this statement Beca and Chloe straightened up, looking around them first to see if Amy was trying to play a joke on them.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? I asked you to keep an eye on her when we were backstage and I had to check the sound." Beca said, slanting her eyes at Amy.

"Yeah, and then I told Jessica to!" Amy replied.

Jessica, hearing her name, turned around and folded her arms. "You definitely did not, you told Ashley to. But Ashley was having a costume crisis so then we asked Stacie to."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this. Aubrey called me literally the second you started speaking to me and you know my priorities when she's around."

Chloe shook her head rapidly, trying to make sense of all the information flying at them. "Not that the unwillingness to take on any responsibility is frightening from all of you, it really doesn't help. I'm sure she's here somewhere. How hard can it be to lose someone in a room full of plastic containers?"

"Maybe Benji knows." Beca said, trying not to flick her hands against her jeans in her nervous matter. When she tried to call him over, however, he was too engrossed with the other Trebles in seeing how far the cupcake containers could stretch to hear.

Lily then appeared out of nowhere, pressing one finger down into a spot on his neck that made his knees sink and his head tilt uncomfortably, as she forced him to turn around by a hitting a pressure point.

Beca smiled gratefully, facing Benji. "Dude, any idea where Legac-I mean Emily, do you know where Emily is?"

Benji immediately handed off the cupcake container to the nearest Treble, coming over closer to the Bellas. "Emily's missing?"

"She's not missing –" Chloe started, before Cynthia Rose cut her off.

"You didn't pull some weird magic disappearing shit on her did you? Because if you made our lil Bella vanish I will cut you Applebaum."

Benji cowered, (understandably), Beca thought, under Cynthia Rose's glare. "No, no of course not! I'll help you look though."

The Bellas nodded and split up to look for the Legacy. Since all of the other Bellas seemed incompetent to looking out for Emily back stage, Chloe said she would go back there to check, and Beca headed into the entrance way. After dodging her way past eager sales people, trying to sell her brightly coloured tiny containers she stood at the doors, scanning the area. The brief search was futile, but just as she was going to make her way back to the rest of the group; she spotted their bus parked in the car park.

When she hauled the bus door opened, she praised the aca-gods that Emily, like her, had thought the bus seats would be way more comfortable to sleep on than some backstage chair that was probably made out of fucking Tupperware containers. With her head leaning against the window and her body curled into the seat, Emily was there asleep, and Beca would have woken her up just to yell "dude what the hell?!" at her if sleeping on the bus also didn't sound like the best idea she'd ever heard.

Slumping down in the seat next to Emily, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, yawning. She began to type out a text to Chloe but soon lost energy for that, instead pressing the call button.

"Hello fine madam do you call with good news?" Chloe answered, putting on an accent.

Beca laughed quietly. "Hi babe. The good news is I found her, she's napping on the bus. The bad news is I super want to leave now because I'm so tired. Do you think you can rally the fools together so we can hit the road? I just sat down and I don't think I ever want to get up again."

This time Chloe laughed on the line. "I'm sure I can arrange that. See you in a bit?"

"You got it dude."

* * *

Sure, Chloe thought when they all eventually stepped onto the bus, it had taken a while to find everyone again and get them out of the convention center. Between ignoring Amy's protests that they _needed_ to purchase the container set which had the Australian flag all over it, and Flo's barrage of criticisms to the same container set owner as to why they should also offer the Guatemalan flag, she briefly wondered whether they would ever make it back to the bus. However the sight they were met with made Chloe so happy she forgot about all the previous complications.

With Beca's head laying against Emily's shoulder and both girls asleep so innocently it was hard to tell who was the freshman and who was the senior. A resounding noise of phone cameras clicking occurred as the rest of the Bellas noticed the scene in front of them, before everyone settled down (albeit much quieter than on the ride here for fear of waking Beca's sleepy wrath) and the bus started back home.

* * *

When Beca woke up later it was night, her phone told her 8.34pm to be exact. Her phone also showed her a few texts from Jesse, 'J-Skywalker' as he had saved it on her phone (to which Beca rolled her eyes at every time).

' _Benji looks like he's going to combust so I've been forced to ask if Emily is ok.'_

' _You do know that is the main reason we showed up today right? Benji heard Emily was sick but was too scared to, and I quote, "enter the sanctity of the Bella house."'_

' _Also, killer performance. That mix ruled so hard I'm convinced you stole it. Or I might steal it for our next performance.'_

' _Kidding, don't kill me.'_

Beca let out a short laugh, typing out a reply.

' _Legacy's fine. Tell Benji he can breathe again. Also tell him to sack up and ask her out before she moves on to some douche that lives in her hall. Benji's a dork but at least he's a kind dork.'_

' _Come to think of it, I just described you! Maybe you and Benji should date. Legacy will be heartbroken but I'm sure she'll understand.'_

' _If you're implying the Bella house isn't the most badass sanctity to ever exist I'll get our sharks that live in the moat to eat you next time you're over.'_

' _Also, I'm glad the apology for that threat came before I had to force it out of you. You wish you had my skills.'_

' _Don't be late for your shift tomorrow. If I miss more bonding time with Chloe because of your stupid movies I will cut you…or at least get Cynthia Rose to cut you. Consider yourself warned Swanson.'_

When Beca put her phone back down and went to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she felt something foreign on her forehead. Reaching up, she realised it was a cold flannel, and immediately sat up, knowing what that meant. At the same time Chloe quietly entered the room, and Beca looked at her.

"Babe, why did I wake up with this? Fuck am I sick?" She said softly, aware Emily was asleep in the bed next to her. She then cleared her throat, testing how her voice sounded. "Am I sick? Oh my god I better not be sick. Fucking Dr Google didn't warn me that I could catch mono too. What the hell am I supposed to do with mono I mean I know I said I liked to sleep but Chlo I was just kidding I don't actually want to have mono."

Chloe tried not to laugh, and went to sit on the bed next to Beca, ending her rambling. "When we got off the bus and got you up here you were so fatigued and your head was a little warm. So I gave you painkillers and put the flannel on your head. Just as a precaution, and no, not because you have mono. So breathe, you're fine, ok dramatic pants?"

Beca let out a sigh of relief, resting her head back against the wall. "So just to be clear, the only one in the house that still has mono is Legacy?"

Chloe nodded, grinning. "Unless Emily's been getting frisky during her stay."

Emily's voice then cut through the room, with a noise of protest that sounded a lot more healthy than the girls had heard her all week. "Chloe! That is not funny."

"Glad to see you're sounding better Legacy. You think you've contaminated my room up enough to go back to exciting dorm life next week? As fun as the Bella house is, I somehow think your Mom would actually want you to go to class while you're at college." Beca said, playing absentmindedly with the hem of Chloe's skirt.

Emily rolled over in the bed to face them, and nodded. "I think so. I'm most ready to get back into Bellas practice. And perhaps take the rain check on leading the vocal warm ups?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I think that can be arranged, particularly if Beca's mouth is preoccupied with non-vocal related warm ups." Chloe said, planting a kiss on Beca's lips.

Emily simultaneously giggled and made a grossed out noise, like a child gets embarrassed by their parents. "Get a room you two." She said in a voice that had far too much Stacie in it for Beca's liking.

"Need I remind you, Legacy, that you are currently in my room."

"Well…get another room. I still have a whole day of sleeping I plan to use before I have to face the real world of responsibilities again."

Beca and Chloe laughed, both kind of proud and kind of not that the innocence and excitement Emily displayed at the start of the year had been slowly disappearing throughout her stay at the Bellas house. They stood up and went to leave the room, when Emily spoke again.

"And um, thanks heaps, you know, for this week. I know everyone helped but you two really gave up a lot. I know it's not ideal but it meant everything to me. Felt like I had a real sisterhood bonding moment, like how my Mom told me her Bellas all got a vomiting/diarrhoea bug together and boy does it sound like they bonded over that time."

Beca shook her head, holding her hand out. "Ah, Legacy you were doing so well up until the end."

"Yeah," Chloe added. "Take a lesson from this one, rambling usually doesn't work out well. But you're totally welcome. I know the girls give you a hard time but it's all the joys that come with being the youngen of the group. They'd do anything for you. Like we said, we look out for our own."

"Especially when we gotta have someone to deal with this crazy town when we leave. Kidding. Well not actually, we do need that. But it's mostly cos you're so great. We got your back Em."

Emily smiled, no – beamed at their words. "Bellas for life?"

Beca replied, hand in hand with Chloe on their way out of the room, tossing a smile back to her. "You know it dude."

 **Hopefully you guys liked this! It was fun to write, especially because I've had many experiences with sports teams and such where the new younger ones always provide lots of entertainment. Next chapter will definitely be back to Beca or Chloe being sick/hurt, I know a lot of you were keen to see something develop out of Beca falling from the bear trap at their camping trip in PP2 and all the comforting that could ensue from that so that's definitely on my to do list! As always I love to hear your suggestions. Thanks so much for sticking by me even though I suck at updating, I love reading your reviews!**


End file.
